When Love Intervenes
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: Jack has just been saved which means Elizabeth has to decide. Read as she battles with love, hate and betrayal. How does a magical bowl, Jack in a Navy uniform and a bloody tattoo tie in? Guess you'll have to read and find out. Part 166 Now Up!
1. Chapter 1

**When Love Intervenes**

Authors Note: Hello and Welcome to my first ever fanfiction. This fanfiction was started on august 10th 2006 on imdb, as the chapters progress my writing style changes and the chapters increase in length and word count. As the end of this story draws near you will see random rewrites for chapters that have long past. Whether you reread the chapters is up to you, for the story line will not change along with anything dramatic. Thank you for reading and reviewing so far and helping me improve my writing skills.

Part 1

(Ocean)

(East Indian Trading company ship)

Norrington: So do we have a deal?

(He asked his sword drawn as he played with it lazily

Davy Jones: Never! I refuse to help you

(The ruler of the seas spoke his scottish drawl thick as he spoke)

Norrington: I thought you might say that

(The recently reappointed admiral spoke)

(In mere seconds he produced the beating heart along with a rusty blade from deep within the confindes of his pocket)

Davy: Wait, I'll see what i can do

(He spoke quickly)

(His deep sea blue eyes widening at the sight of his heart in the clutches of his enemy)

Norrington: Good, now we control the seas

(He spoke with a smile releasing the breath which he had no realized he had held)

(As he relaxed knowing that everything had gone to plan and he had not once again lost his position)

-----------------------------------------------------

(Middle of the ocean)

(The Navigator)

(Deck)

Elizabeth: Drink up my hearties, yo ho ho!

(She sung as she raised her half empty bottle of rum in a toast)

Gibbs: What are we drinking to?

(The old first mate inquired)

Ragetti: Why do we 'ave to drink to something?

Pintel: Cause its tradition

Elizabeth: To freedom

Barbossa: To the black pearl

Gibbs: To Captain Jack!!

(Silence)

(As Gibbs spoke those two very words before he could stop them passing his lips)

(Elizabeth stood up)

(Not wasting another moment to run into the captain's quarters where she currently slept)

(Slaming the door behind her as if sealing off the rest of the world)


	2. Chapter 2

The navigator

The captain quarters of the navigator.

Elizabeth looks at the map on the desk, and begins to study it. Will comes in.

Will: Having trouble?

Elizabeth: "It would help if i had a compass." She takes a swig of rum.

Will: "Elizabeth, what happened to you?"

Elizabeth:" What do you mean?"

Will: "The drinking, the smell, the clothes?" She had been wearing her male clothes from DMC.

Elizabeth: "So..."

Will:"You've become such a pirate"

Elizabeth: "What can i say, maybe Jack was right?"

Will leaves, Elizabeth continues to look at the map. She glances toward the corner of the room, there placed on a dusty chair lies her wedding dress, torn and unused. She sighs and heads toward it.

Elizabeth: "Maybe one day" She says to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Purgorary

Purgorary is a desert with endless sand, and constant heat.

Jack: "Mush, Mush!!"

Jack is strap 2 a pair of sea turtles which is pulled along by dozens of sea turtles. Ahead of him poking out of the sand barely visible is a bottle of rum.

Jack: "Come on i'm thirsty!!"

He reaches the bottle and heads toward it, he grabs it eagerly and starts drinking.

Jack: "Ewww" he spits out the drink "This is white wine" He takes the bottle and lays on the sand, where he falls into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------

East indian trading company.

Norrington: "Come on men, we have pirates to kill, coming Governor?" He boards the interceptor.

Governor Swann: "Of course, i want to personally make sure Elizabeth is safe"

Davy Jones: "Last i heard she was helping Jack Sparrow" He curses the name under his breath.

They all board, Beckett follows them.

Beckett: "Your not leaving without me, I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Norrington: "Welcome aboard" he says to Beckett. "Prepare the sails and prepare to set sail" he shouts to the crew.

-----------------------------

The Navigator, Captains quarters

Knock, Knock

Will: "MmmHmmm" He says as he wakes up and heads for the door, its probally Elizabeth he says to himself. He opens it suprised to see Barbossa.

Barbossa: "We're coming close to Davy Jones locker" He takes a bite of his apple and heads back to the wheel. Will follows, taking a moment to look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth is looking out to the sea.

Will: "So how long do you think until we reach?"

Barbossa: "'Bout an hour"

Elizabeth glances to Will and heads to him "We need to talk, about last night, look...its just"

Will: "Save it lets talk in here" He heads toward the captains quarters she follows. They both enter she closes the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

The interceptor

Beckett: So what do you plan on doing once you find them?

Norrington: They will hand over Elizabeth peacefully, then we will kill the others.

Governor Swann: How can you be so sure, how do I know they wont kill her or something, you know this pirates.

Davy Jones: Actually she friends with them, she has become one of them.

(Governor Swann stares at him in disbelif)

Governor Swann: I refuse to believe you

Beckett: I always knew she would end up a pirate just like her mother.

(Governor Swann looks away)

-----------------------------------------------

Back on Purgorary

Jacks is laying on the sand drenched with sweat, he looks around and gets up, the crabs and sea turtles are long gone..

Jack: At least im getting a tan

(He says to himself)

He starts walking, the heat is unbareble.

-----------------------------------------------

Captain Quarters

Will: So what did you want to talk about

(He says as he sits down on the nearest stool)

Elizabeth: Look, Will...

Will: Forget it, I saw you and Jack

Elizabeth: Will, why can't you understand I did it for us

(He looks away from her in disbelief)

Will: You kissed him for us!!!

Elizabeth: No i tied him to the boat for us.

Will: You did what!!

(He heads for the door, not believing what he is hearing)

Elizabeth: Will, wait!

(He stops)

Will: You're not the person i thought you were

(He heads to the door, and slams it, leaving her alone in the quarters) 


	5. Chapter 5

Purgorary

Jack has been walking for hours. When all of a sudden he seeS a small village, he stares at it in disbelief, then carries on walking.

He reaches the village and looks around, then he heads for a small tavern.

(Jack to Bartender)

Jack: You got any rum?

Bartender: No, there isnt an alcholic beverage on this island.

Man at the bar: Who are you? You're not from around here i take.

Jack: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and it just so happens i have the last alcholic drink here, even if it is wine.

(He leaves the two men and sits down at a table with a familiar person.)

Man: So you're Captain Jack Sparrow eh?

Jack: Yes, and who are you?

(He takes a swig of wine)

Man: Your father!

Jack quickly hides the wine bottle

--------------------------------------------------------

The Interceptor

(Norrington aproaches a crew member staring out to sea)

Norrington: Did you bring her?

Crew: Yes, she is tied up downstairs

Norrington: Good, and make sure she stays that way.

(The man runs off) 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The Navigator

(Elizabeth is staring out into the water)

Barbossa: What seems to be troubling you?

Elizabeth: It's Will..he wont talk to me

Barbossa: Let me guess, Jack has something to do with this

Elizabeth: How did you know?

Barbossa: Lets just say this isnt the first time Jack has done this.

Elizabeth: What do you mean?

(Elizabeth getting slightly annoyed)

Barbossa: Lets just say, alot of people would have been happily married if it wasn't for him.

(Elizabeth walks away from him and heads to the captains quarters and lock the door)

(She sits down on a wooden stool, and begins to cry)

-----------------------------------

The Interceptor

Below deck

(Beckett to the girl)

Beckett: Do you know why you're here?

Girl: No, but I have a feeling it's to do with my brother

Beckett: Yes, infact it is.

Girl: What do you want from me?

Beckett: You're brother escaped from his hanging.

Girl: So you're going to hang me?

Beckett: No, infact i'm here to make a deal with you

Girl: You have my attention

Beckett: Good, now i am willing to spare your brothers life, and free you on one condition.

Girl: Which is?

(Beckett smiles and pulls out a picture of Elizabeth)

Beckett: You kill her

Girl: One question.

Beckett: What?

Girl: What is your name?

(Beckett continues to smile)

Beckett: Weatherby Swann 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Purgorary

The Tavern

Grant/Teague: So son, what have you been up to recently?

Jack: You know the usual, stealing Davy Jones heart, killing my 1st mate, that sort of thing.

(Jack says in a bored tone)

Grant/Teague: How has your sister been?

Jack: I thought Clara was with you

Grant/Teague: Last thing she told me, she was joining your crew

Jack: Thats interesting...So, what do you do around here to past the time?

Grant/Teague: Well, there is a local sword touranment, being one of the bretherens i can't take part, but you could have a shot.

Jack: Sure, it not like there is anything else to do around here.

----------------------------------------------------

The navigator

Knock, Knock

Elizabeth: Who is it?

(She had been crying all night)

Tia: Its me, mind if i come in

(Tia enters to find Elizabeth all red eyed)

Elizabeth: How did you get here?

Tia: A couple of friends of mine, picked me up we're heading to the meeting, we thought we'd stop by incase we can be of any assitance.

Elizabeth: The meeting?

Tia: Yes, its a meeting that occurs every ten year, all the bretherens and pirates attend to discuss important pirate things, such as dangers, and important things they have learned and aquired over the years. Now whats wrong with you?

Elizabeth: Its Will

Tia: Say no more, I can sense you do not know what to do, which path to take, no?

Elizabeth: Its just that...

(Knock, Knock)

Barbossa: Meeting on deck!

(Tia and Elizabeth get up and exit the cabin and head for Barbossa)

Barbossa: Okay men

(He looks around)

Barbossa: and ladies, this is going to be very dificult, and many may not make it back alive, so everyone remeber keep to the code.

Will: Any idea how we'll find him?

Barbossa: Don't worry, Jack is not someone you can miss

Gibbs: Got that right

Barbossa: So keep your eyes peeled

Ragetti: Do we really have to peel our eye?, i only have one

Pintel: No stupid, its just a saying

Ragetti: Ohh

Will: Good to see you understand

(Will pats him on the back, and Ragetti's eye pops out)

Ragetti: Me eye

Pintel: Look what you did

(Everyone scrambles on deck to try and recover the eye)

(Barbossa rolls his eyes) 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

The interceptor

Crew member: The girl wishes to see you

Beckett: Any ideas why?

Crew member: she says she has some more questions

(Beckett heads below deck)

Girl: Had a feeling you would come

Beckett: What do you want?

Girl: 2 things actually

Beckett: Go on

Girl: 1st of all, i wana know why you want me to kill her?

(She says as she pulls out the picture)

(Beckett remebering that he is supposed to be Governor Swann says)

Beckett: She has disgraced the family, and the whole of England, anything else?

Girl: 2nd of all, I need some rum, I'm fed up of all this chilled water you've been giving me, are you trying to kill me or something?

Beckett: You're definately a Sparrow

(He says to her, before he leaves)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Purgorary

The stadium

Grant/Teague: You see that man in the ring, he's the local champion, no one know him or can beat him

(Jack takes a look at him)

Man: Anyone wish to fight?

Jack: I will

(He jumps into the ring and draws his sword)

Man: Jack Sparrow, couldn't cheat death this time

(This causes stirs in crowd)

Jack: Captain Jack Sparrow

Man: Last time i saw you, you were plunging that vrey sword into my chest

(Jack takes a look at his sword)

Jack: Sao Feng, its funny you should say that

Sao Feng: Oh why?

Jack: Because this sword also went plunging through your brothers chest too

(He says smirking0

Sao Feng: Argh!!

(He lungs at Jack, but misses)

Jack: You never did have good aim

(Jack jumps onto a bunch of barrels in the corner of the ring)

Jack: Come on, I'm getting bored

(Sao Feng, and Jacks sword clash)

Man in crowd: Come on finsh him off!!!

Jack: Okay

(He knocks Sao Fengs sword out of his hand)

Jack: I really hate to do this but...

Sao Feng: What do you mean?

Jack: Oh nothing, thats just what i said to your brother just before i killed him

(Jack then plunges the sword into his stomach)

(Sao Feng disappeared)

(The crowd started cheering)

Grant/Teague: What now?

(The crowd rush up and pick Jack up)

Jack: I think they've taken care of that, I could get used to this

Lady: Look there's a ship approaching!!

(Everyone turns to see the ship, they drop Jack, he then looks to the ship and see the one person he hoped never to see again)

Jack: Barbossa! 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

The Navigator

On Deck

Pirate: Land Ahoy!

(Will and Liz rush to the sides of the boat, Barbossa is at the wheel and Tia is talking to him)

Barbossa: Ready the anchor

(Will and a few pirates grab the anchor, Elizabeth continues to stare out to sea)

Tia: What do you see out there?

(She says to Elizabeth refering to the sea)

Elizabeth: I see endless waters filled with freedom and hope.

Tia: I see you have the makings of a great pirate

Elizabeth: Never! Pirates have nothing but bad habits, and only think of themselves

Tia: Suit your self

Barbossa: Lower the anchor!!

(Will and crew throw the anchor over board)

(As the navigator draws closer to the island, the crew look around the island for any sign of their former Captain)

------------------------------------------------------

Purgorary

Outside the stadium

(Jack has abandoned the crowd and his father, in hope of getting as far away from the ship as possible)

------------------------------------------------------

The Navigator

On deck

Barbossa: Prepare to dock

(The navigator reaches land, and everyone climbs out)

Barbossa: You two stay on board and watch the ship

(He says to Pintel and Ragetti)

(Elizabeth heads away from the village and the rest of the crew)

(Will looks at Elizabeth but deciedes to leave her)

Gibbs: Where do you think we should start

Tia: Check the tavern first, thats our best bet to find him

Grant/Teague: Who might i ask are you looking for?

Barbossa: Jack Sparrow, any ideas where he might be?

Grant/Teague: My son?!?!

(He looks around and notices Jack is missing)

Will: Your son?

Grant/Teague: Why are you looking for him?

Crew: He's our Captain!

Grant/Teague: Well, I'm afraid you just missed him

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The interceptor

Deck

Crew member: Sir, we have arrived are you sure we have the right place all thats here is a bunch of pirates

Norrington: Yes, now prepare to dock we have some pirates to kill

Beckett: And a gift to drop off

(He says to himself) 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

The interceptor

Norrington: Prepare to dock, load your guns

Governor Swann: Wait!!! Don't shoot Elizabeth!!! I;m coming

Beckett: Suit your self

(He says as he throws a guns into Governor Swanns hands)

(Beckett, Norrington, Governor Swann and crew disbark the ship and enter the village)

(The girl and a crew member remain hidden as they wait for Beckett's order)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Purgorary

Outside the village

Will: So you have no idea where Jack is?

Beckett: Well, thats too bad

(He says to Will as he pulls out a gun to Wills head)

(Barbossa turns around suddenly aware, but it too later a crew member has a gun to him)

Norrington: Men, watch these pirates and make sure none escape

(Norrington, Beckett,a crew member, the girl and Governor Swann head away from the village taking the same path Elizabeth took)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Purgorary

Away from the Village and People

(Jack is sitting on the beach staring out to sea)

Elizabeth: Jack!!

(He turns around to find Elizabeth standing a few feet away from him)

Jack: What a lovely suprise...

(He looks around)

Jack: Too bad this time there isnt anything for you to tie me to

Elizabeth: I'm sorry, can i make it up to you?

(Jack smirks and heads for Elizabeth)

Jack: Convince me to forgive you

Elizabeth: You haven't changed one bit have you?

(She draws herself closer to him)

Jack: Neither have you, your still wearing those pirate clothes! Which might i say do not flatter you one bit.

(She smiles, then slowly kisses him)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Purgorary

A distance from the village

Beckett: Ready your guns, I can hear Sparrow up ahead

Norrington: I've been waiting a long time to do this

(Beckett and Norrington reload their guns)

Beckett: Take the girl and hide over there,and wait for my signal

(He says to the crew member)

(The crew member takes the girl and they go a different direction)

Governor Swann: Oh i hope Elizabeth is safe

(They reach Elizabeth and Jack, but don't reconize her in the pirate clothes)

Norrington: Freeze!!

(Elizabeth and Jack break away and turn to them)

(Everyone suddenly notices Elizabeth)

Governor Swann: Elizabeth!!!!

(Norrington points his gun at Jack) 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Purgorary

Outside the village

(Will, Tia, Gibbs, Barbossa, and Grant/Teague are tied up on the island, the other pirates are tied up elsewhere)

Barbossa: I wish Jack were here

Grant/Teague: If Jack were here we wouldnt be in this mess

Barbossa: No Jack my monkey

Grant/Teague: You named your monkey after my son!!!

Will: Come to think of it we wouldnt be in this mess if Jack were here

Tia: We wouldnt be here if Beckett hadnt stolen the heart

Gibbs: But if Jack hadnt stolen the heart in the 1st place then

Barbossa: if you hadnt stolen Davvy Jones key

Will: Well if Jack hadnt left me on the dutchmen

Gibbs: If...

Tia: Cut it out, the blame game is getting us nowhere we need a plan to get out of here

Barbossa: And how do you propose we do that??

(Will looks around)

Will: Like this

(He steals one of the guards sword and knocks him out, he then uses the sword to free himself)

Gibbs: Free us then

(Will stabs two approaching guards and then takes their swords, he then throws one to Barbossa and the other to Grant/Teague)

(Barbossa and Grant/Teague take the swords and free themselves)

Grant/Teague: Get rid of the other guards, I'll free these two

(He says to Barbossa refering to Gibbs and Tia)

Will: Watch out!

(He says to Barbossa as a guard attacks him from behind)

(Barbossa turns around and stabs him)

(Tia and Gibbs are now free and they begin to untangle the rope which was used to tie them)

Grant/Teague: Hurry up before more appear

Tia: We've got the rope

(Tia and Gibbs strech out the rope and each hold the end of the rope they then begin tripping all the guards)

Will: Whats that!

(He says to one of the guards, the guard doesnt turn around)

(Grant/Teague appears behing the guard and hits him on the head with his sword)

Will: I warned you

Barbossa: That was the last one, now lets find Jack and Elizabeth

(Will is suddenly depressed as he hears Jack and Elizabeth)

Tia: Anyone see where they went

Will: I saw Elizabeth go that way when we first arrived

Gibbs: Come on then lets go

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Purgorary

Away from the village and people

Governor Swann: Elizabeth, What is the meaning of this!!!! He's a pirate!

Elizabeth: And a good man

Norrington: He held you hostage

Jack: I did save her life twice, and she repaid me by tieing me to a boat

Beckett: Your a pirate just like him

Jack: Told you

Elizabeth: I am nothing like him

(She says refering to Jack)

Jack: Take a look at yourself luv, your a pirate

(Elizabeth takes a look at herself, she is wearing pirate clothes)

Elizabeth: Just because I'm wearing pirate clothes doesnt make me one

Norrington: You broke out of jail

Jack: You killed me

Beckett: You held me at gun point, you are the defintion of a pirate, just like your mother

Elizabeth: My mother

(She looks questioningly at her father)

Governor Swann: I never told you this, but your mother was a pirate, a free spirt just like you

Jack: Thats interesting

(Elizabeth colapses onto the sand, and pulls out the rum bottle she was carrying in her belt)

Jack: Is that rum!

Elizabeth: Yea

(She starts drinking)

Governor Swann: Stop drinking at once

Jack: I'll trade you

Beckett: Enough!!

(He aims his gun at Jack)

Elizabeth: You can't kill him

(She says without even looking up)

Norrington: Why not?

Elizabeth: Because he's already dead

Jack: And I have you to thank for that

(he says to Elizabeth)

Norrington: This I got to hear

Beckett: Well i'm afraid we dont have time

Governor Swann: Why ever not?

Beckett: We've come to make a deal with the pirate

Norrington: Which one

Beckett: Sparrow, we have something that belongs to you

(Jack takes a look at them they dont seem to have anything of his)

Jack: Compass?

(He pulls out his compass)

Jack: Check, rum bottle

(He looks at Elizabeth)

Jack: Check, gun and sword

(He looks at his belt)

Jack: Check, hat

(He feels the top of his head

Jack: Check, there is nothing of mine that i dont have on me

Beckett: Really

(He calls for the crew member)

(The crew member appears with the girl)

(Jack looks at the girl and she looks at him)

Jack: Clara!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Purgorary

Outside the village

Gibbs: I can hear voices up ahead

Tia: Best go in quietly you don't know what could be going on over there

(Will draws his sword, the others follow)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Purgorary

Away from the village and people

(Elizabeth looks at Jack he is looking deep into his sisters eyes)

(She looks back at him terrified)

Beckett: So do we have a deal pirate?

(Jack looks around at his surroundings)

Jack: You know i have never really liked you

(He says to Beckett)

(Elizabeth looks at him confused)

Governor Swann: Just give us Elizabeth!

Jack: Its not my decision, its hers

(Everyone turns to Elizabeth)

(She looks at Jack, then father and finally at Clara)

Elizabeth: If i die, I want to die right here

(She draws her sword)

Jack: Said like a true pirate

Governor Swann: Elizabeth, i can't bare to lose you like i lost your mother!

Norrington: You wish to die a pirate, you will die a pirate

(He draws his sword, Beckett follows)

(Jack draws his sword)

(Elizabeth looks at Jack, then smiles)

Governor Swann: Elizabeth you don't have to do this, if you come back to England im sure i will be able to have you pardoned

Elizabeth: No, it ends here

(Beckett lungs at Jack he quickly responds and goes into combat with him)

(Norrington looks at his ex-fiance and is about to say something when she lunges at him)

(Elizabeth lunges at Norrington cutting him deep on the shoulder)

Governor Swann: Do something

(Governor Swann says to the crew member)

Crew Member: I can do nothing, i have strict orders to follow

(Governor Swann looks around hoping to find something, his eyes fall on the gun on the floor)

(Beckett swings his sword at Jack, Jack's sword clashes against his)

(Jack lunges his sword at Beckett cutting him slightly)

(Norrington lunges his sword at Elizabeth cutting her deeply)

(She falls to the ground, he drops his sword and runs over to her)

Norrington: Elizabeth are you okay?

(He bends over to examin the wound, Governor Swann rushes over to her)

Governor Swann: Elizabeth!!

(She then hits Norrington in his face, blood begins pouring from his nose)

Norrington: Argh

(He falls onto the ground)

Governor Swann: Elizabeth??

Elizabeth: Pirate remember

(She gets up picks up her sword and heads for the crew member)

(Jack and Beckett are covered in blood and sweat)

(Beckett knocks Jacks sword out of his hand)

(Beckett goes up to Jack)

Beckett: I've been waiting a long time to do this

Jack: Mate you forgot something, I'm already dead

Beckett: I guess you don't know what happens when you kill a person on this island do you?

(Jack thinks back and remebers what happened when he killed Sao Feng)

Beckett: It ends here

-----------------------------------------------------

Purgorary

Outside the village

(Tia, Barbossa, Will, Gibbs, and Grant/Teague are heading toward Jack and Elizabeth)

Tia: Do you hear that?

(The faint sound of swords clashing can be heared ahead)

Will: Beckett!

Gibbs: Best be careful Beckett never goes in alone

Grant/Teague: Whats the plan

Will: We go in kill Beckett and Norrington and whoever, and save Elizabeth

Tia: And Jack

Barbossa: Sounds like a fair plan except for one thing

(They look at him questionly) 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Purgorary

Outside the village

Will: What?

Barbossa: How are we going to get off of here?

(Everyone turns around to see their ship on fire)

Gibbs: We do what Jack would do

Grant/Teague: What would he do?

Will: He would commodore another

(A small smile crept across his face he says indicating to the interceptor)

Tia: Good, now lets keep on moving

(The faint sound of a gun shot can be heard)

Will: I heard a gun shot!!

Gibbs: We best get a move on it!!!!

(They continue walking toward Jack and Elizabeth)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Purgorary

Away from the village and people

(Gun shot)

(Elizabeth turns around quickly to Jack, Beckett is next to him dead)

(She turns to her father, he is holding a gun)

Elizabeth: Father, you..

(Governor Swann looks at the body and faints)

(Elizabeth looks over to him and deciedes to leave him for now)

(Elizabeth rushes over to Clara, the guard watching her is unarmed, so she quickly kills him)

Elizabeth: Are you okay?

(She says to Clara)

Clara: Yea, but i could do with some rum

(She looks hopefully at Elizabeths half empty rum bottle)

Elizabeth: Here

(She takes the bottle and throws it to her)

Clara: Thanks

(She falls on to the sand and happily starts drinking)

(Elizabeth looks over to Jack)

(He is laying on the sand drenched with blood and sweat, breathing heavily)

(She runs over to him)

(Jack gets up)

Elizabeth: Jack are you okay?

Jack: Yeah, Im fine can't say the same about him

(He looks at Becketts dead body)

(Elizabeth smiles and then looks at him)

Elizabeth: Jack...

(They kiss passionately)

(Clara is laying on the sand drinking she takes a look at Governor Swann)

(He is unconcious on the sand)

(She then looks at Beckett)

(He is dead and covered in blood and sweat)

(She then looks at Jack and Elizabeth, she smiles)

(She then glances at Norrington)

Norrington: Argh

(He gets up and pulls out a blade and then runs toward Elizabeth and Jack)

Clara: Watch out!!!!!!

(Elizabeth and Jack turn around, and Norringtons blade pierces through her chest)

(Elizabeth falls back and Jack catches her)

Jack: Elizabeth

(He says softly to her)

(She looks at him)

Elizabeth: I love you

(She says to him)

(She briefly smiles then her head turns to its side and her eyes close slowly)

(A single tear rolls down Jack's cheek)

Clara: Jack, Im so sorry

(Jack grabs the blade, just as Will arrives)

(Will sees Elizabeth's limp body in Jack's arms and Jack clutching the blade piercing through her chest) 


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Purgorary

Away from the village and people

Will: You killed her!!!

(Tears streaming down his face)

(Jack pulls out the blade, its dripping with her blood)

Jack: I didn't kill her

Clara: He didn't I was here

(everyone ignores her)

(Governor Swann wakes up)

(Gibbs notices he is awake)

Gibbs: Governor your awake

(everyone turns to Governor Swann)

Governor Swann: Yes, now where is Elizabeth?, i need to speak with her

Tia: She's dead

Clara: she was stabbed

(she says softly)

Governor Swann: WHAT!!

(everyone turns back to Jack)

Barbossa: Jack, take a look, you're standing there with her in your arms dead, and your holding the blade

(Jack throws the blade it lands near Will's feet he picks it up, and places it in his belt)

Gibbs: Can't we just bring her back, like we did Jack?

Tia: I'm afraid not, anyone who dies on this island is gone forever

Will: Thats it!

(He pulls out a gun and points it at Jack)

Grant/Teague: Don't kill him, he says he didn't kill her, then he didn't kill her

Jack: Mate, i know how this looks but honestly i didn't kill her, why would i?

Will: How can i trust you your a pirate, and she killed you so you killed her!

Governor Swann: She killed you!!!!!

Will: we settle this here and now

(he draws his sword, Jack follows)

(Will lunges at Jack, Jack's sword clashes with his)

Tia: Stop this, it isn't going to solve anything

Barbossa: Aye, she's right

Clara: stop this!!

(Will and Jack are still at it)

Grant/Teague: what are you going to achieve by fighting?

(Jack lunges at Will he cuts him on the arm)

(Will continues fighting showing no weakness)

(Will slashes at Jacks wrist, he is bleeding, he doesnt seem to notice)

Governor Swann: Which one of you killed my daughter!!!???!!

(They both ignore him)

(Jack knocks will's sword out of his hand, and then drops his own sword)

Jack: What now?

(he says to Will)

(Will looks at him with hate, he kicks Jacks sword away from him)

Will: this!

(he pulls out the blade coated with Elizabeth's blood)

(he stabs Jack in his heart)

Clara: Jack!

(Jack looks at the blade in his heart, and then starts coughing)

(Will smiles)

Gibbs: You've killed him

(they look at Jack, he isn't dead)

Barbossa: You're not dead

Jack: Am i not

(he reaches for the blade and pulls it out it is now dripping with his blood and elizabeth's)

Tia: let me see that blade

(Jack hands it to her)

Governor Swann: why isn't he dead?

(Tia smiles)

Gibbs: What happened

Jack: I feel strange

Clara: You were just stabbed

Tia: Jack, what were Elizabeth's last words?

(Jack looks guilty)

Jack: she didn't have any, she died instantly

Will: You're lying

Barbossa: How can you tell?

Jack: Why would i lie?

(Will leaves the group unnoticed)

Grant/teague: he's got a point why would he lie?

Gibbs: Captain, isn't it about time we head back?

Governor Swann: I need to get back to Port Royal

Gibbs: If you go back to Port Royal you'll be arrested, because they are dead

(he says indicating Beckett and Norrington)

Barbossa: Good idea everyone head to the interceptor

(Everyone starts leaving except Jack)

Tia: Jack?

(She heads to him)

(Everyone is out of site)

Jack: She did have last words

Tia: I know she did and what she said to you, was the reason you survived

Jack: How?

Tia: You were stabbed with her blood remember

(Tia smiles and begins to walk away)

(Jack understands and follows her back to the interceptor)

(Jack stops and looks back at Elizabeth's body)

(Tia looks at him)

Tia: You coming

Jack: Yea, i'll be right back

(He runs back to Elizabeths body and picks it up and heads to the interceptor) 


	15. Chapter 15

Below deck

(Jack grabs the nearest bottle of rum on the shelf and heads for the door)

(Will is there waiting for him sword drawn)

Will: Stop right there!

(He puts his sword to Jacks throat and pushes him against the wall)

Jack: What a pleasent suprise

(Jack reaches for his weapon and realises its missing)

(Will chuckles Jack looks nervous)

Will: I'll give you one more chance, now tell me what she said!

(Blood and sweat pouring from his face)

Jack: Look mate, if you kill me then your never find out, and never be able to bring her back

Will: Bring her back?

(Will pulls the sword away from his neck)

Jack: Look mate, if you really want to know i'll tell you

Will: Whats the catch?

Jack: If i tell you, you can not under no circumstance kill me, savvy?

(Will looks at him closely for any sign that he is lying and finds none)

Will: Deal

(Jack puts his hand out, and Will shakes it nervously)

Jack: I love you

Will: What!

Jack: Thats what she said mate

(Will colapses to the floor)

(Jack looks at him and then heads for the door leaving Will alone with his thoughts) 


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

The interceptor

Captains quarters

(Tia, Gibbs, Barbossa, and Grant/Teague are sitting in the quarters looking at a map)

Gibbs: What do we do now?

Barbossa: We wait

(Jack enters the quarters)

(He looks at everyone confused)

Tia: What took you so long?

Jack: I had to get something

(He holds the rum bottle up)

Grant/Teague: So she's Calpyso no?

Jack: How else do you expect im still standing here?

Gibbs: So what are we supposed to do?

Barbossa: Stop her spirt from destroying the seas and everythig in/on it

Grant/Teague: You mean trap her spirt back in the body?

Tia: Its the only way

Gibbs: How do you do that?

Grant/Teague: the ceremony must be performed again

Jack: What does this ceremony involve?

Tia: The person performing the ceremony must be put asleep and laid next to the body. Once asleep they Will be in a world never seen by any human, there they will have to find the spirt of Calpsyo and bring her back to this world. To do this they must cut the tip of their finger and touch her. Then they will appear back in this world.

Barbossa: Sounds simple enough

Tia: Not exactly, once they enter the world they will have to face all of their enemies. Pain, fear and torture but all of this is not real but it will seem real. If they can no longer bare the pain all they have to do is say the words be gone! and they will appear back here, and there is no way ever to bring Calpsyo back to her human form.

Grant/Teague: How do we deciede who goes?

(Will enters, he overheard everything)

Will: I want to go!

(Everyone turns to him) 


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

The interceptor

Captains quarters

(Everyone is looking at Will)

Grant/Teague: You sure you want to risk your life to save her

Will: Yes

Jack: Then its settled

(he grabs his bottle of rum)

Tia: Jack, where did you put Elizabeth's body

Jack: Out on deck

(Tia heads for the door, everyone follows)

(They approach her body, Governor Swann is sitting next to the body)

Tia: I see you put her on deck, her favourite place on a ship

Jack: Actually, i just didnt want the smell in the quarters

(he smirks)

Will: I see you tied her to the boat, just like she did to you

Jack: Yea, but this time i didn't have to kiss her

(will gives him a glare)

Tia: Will lay there

(she points to a space on the floor next to Elizabeth)

(Jack takes a swig of rum)

(Tia leans close to Will)

Tia: William, when you enter this world, you will see things from the past, present, and future some are real others are not, so beware

Will: I shall

Tia: Are you ready

(she doesnt wait for a reply she pricks his finger, it starts to bleed)

Will: What are you doing?

(Jack and Tia dont respond)

(She then pricks Elizabeths and pushes Will's finger against the wound)

(Will becomes drowsy as her blood enters his bloodstream)

Jack: Night, Night

(Wills eyes close completely) 


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

(Will slowly opens his eyes and looks at his surroundings)

(he is in Port Royal)

Will: How did i get here???

(he asks himself, he looks down his hands are chained together)

(He is standing on a stage about to be hanged)

(Will looks around nervously and spots Elizabeth, she is with Jack)

(They are making out against a stone wall in the corner)

Will: Elizabeth, help me!

(she breaks away from Jack, and looks at Will)

Elizabeth: You deserve this after what you did

(she continues to kiss Jack)

Will: But...wat???...i thought you loved me??

(a lady comes onto the stage she is clutching her handbag, her other hand is free)

(She walks up to Will and slaps him)

Will: What...? was that for??

(she walks off as another lady appears she does the same)

(Jack breaks away and turns to Will)

Jack: Mate, you should really stick with one girl

(a rope is tied around Wills neck, as the trap door opens and he closes his eyes feeling the rope pull tight around his neck) 


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

(Will opens his eyes)

Will: What im alive, but where am i?

(He looks around, he is on the black pearl again)

(Barbossa and the crew are all looking at someone about to walk the plank)

(Will looks at them, he sees his father with a cannon strapped to his feet)

Will: Father, no!

(Barbossa turns around confused)

Barbossa: Did you say something??

(he asks Pintell)

Pintel: No, why???

Barbossa: Okay then

(he turns back to bootstrap)

Bootstrap: Why are you doing this??

(the crew chuckle)

Barbossa: Bootstrap, all you have to do is give us the coin

Bootstrap: I told you i don't have it!!

Barbossa: Well then its a pleasure knowing you

(he turns around and signals a crew member to push him on the boat)

(a tall dark crew member does so eagerly)

Will: why am i seeing this???

(he asks himself)

(he closes his eyes unable to bare the site of his father dying)

(a loud splash can be heard and the crew chuckling)

(Ragetti turns around and sees Will)

(Will opens his eyes to see who he is speaking to)

Ragetti: Who are you???

(the crew turn to Will)

(Will looks toward the sea and jumps over board before anyone could stop him) 


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Elizabeth: Jack, Why is your compass broken?

Jack: There is nothing wrong with my compass

(Will looks around he is on the island where Davvy Jones heart is)

Will: What am i doing here? I don't even remeber this

(he says to himself)

Elizabeth: Did you say something James?

(she says to him)

Will: James?

(He looks at his clothes, he is wearing torn and dirty clothes)

Elizabeth: Whats wrong you look like you've seen a ghost

(She approaches Will)

(She opens her hand the compass points to Jack)

Will: What does that compass point to?

Jack: Your hearts desire

(Elizabeth quickly closes her hand)

Will: In that case, I thinks it broken

(he says angryily)

(Elizabeth falls onto the sand and throws the compass)

(Will falls onto the sand next to her closes his eyes and falls asleep) 


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

(The black pearl)

(Captains quarters)

(Elizabeth is standing in front of you, she kisses you deeply, you kiss her back)

Will: I knew you loved me

(will thinks to himself)

(She breaks away and looks you in your eyes)

Elizabeth: I love you Jack

(Will looks at her confused)

Will: What??

(Then he realises)

(He heads for the cabin door)

Elizabeth: Jack, what is it? Did i say something?

(Wills leaves the cabin in disgust as he steps out on deck) 


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

(The black pearl)

(Deck)

(Will leaves the cabin without looking back he continues to head on deck)

(Bang)

(A bottle hits will on the head knocking him out)

(Wills falls onto the floor as his eyes close and he becomes unconcious)

-------------------------------------------------------

(Wills opens his eyes, the pain is gone)

(He is lying on deck)

(He gets up and looks around, he is on a small ship)

(Its raining, and the waves are strong and water is constantly pouring on deck)

(He looks out to sea, he can see the familiar site of the dutchmen)

(He looks around siting in the corner staring out into the sea is Elizabeth)

Will: Elizabeth?

(He says quietly)

(he rushes over to her, but remembers she is not Elizabeth but Calpyso)

(He approaches her, but she doesnt notice him)

(the crew behind him are struggling to empty the water from the boat)

Will: Calpsyo

(he says softly to her)

(she turns around, noticing his presence)

Calpsyo: Yes, do i know you?

Will: My names Will Turner

Calpsyo: What do you want from me?

Will: I've come to bring you back to your human form

Calpsyo: How can i trust you? I've been betrayed by so many people

(she says looking back at the dutchmen, she begins to cry)

(Will reaches out and pats her on the shoulders)

Will: You can trust me

------------------------------------------------------------- 


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

(The interceptor)

(Deck)

(Jack is looking out to sea, bottle of rum in hand)

(Tia is sitting by Elizabeth and Wills bodies with some items and a bowl)

(Governor Swann is pacing back and forth)

(Barbossa is at the wheel)

Tia: Jack come over here

(Jack heads towards Tia)

(She pulls out the blade coated with Jack and ELizabeths blood)

Tia: Sit

(Jack sits down against the side of the ship)

(She then dips the blade into the bowl filled with items)

(Jack pulls the rum up to his lips and drinks deeply)

(Tia grabs the bottle out of his hand and pours the remaining rum into the bowl)

Jack: It was half full

(He then pulls out another bottle, opens it a starts drinking again)

Tia: Watch!

(Jack turns her but still keeps on drinking)

(They both look into the bowl, the liquid begins to change from a pale green to a crimson)

(An image appears in the bowl, which catches Jack of guard and he drops his bottle of rum)

(He doesnt seem to notice as the image of Elizabeth becomes clearer) 


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

(On deck of the small ship)

(Will is sitting in the corner of the ship with Calpsyo a mug of rum in hand)

(they are both sipping slowly neither one is drunk)

Will: I myself have been betrayed many times

(she looks at him)

Will: I know what its like

Calpyso: If i am the spirt of your ex-fiance then why would you want to bring me back?

Will: Because, even after all the sins she has commited i still have feelings for her, i love her

Calpsyo: I

(Bang)

Will: What was that ??

Crew Member: Its the dutchmen she is coming after us

(Will quickly jumps up and begins to help the crew)

(Calpyso gets up and heads to the side of the boat and stares out watching the dutchmen gaining on them) 


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

(Small ship)

(Deck)

(Calpyso is standing at the helm of the ship watching the dutchmen)

(the dutchmen is catching up)

(Will is helping the crew, he glances over at Calpyso)

Will: Keep away from the sides of the ship

(Calpyso turns to him)

(The dutchmen submerges)

(Calpyso moves toward Will)

(She turns back around to the sea)

Calpyso: Where did it go?

(She asks)

Will: Where did what go?

(Unaware the dutchmen is missing)

Calpyso: the flying dutchmen, it disappeared

(Will turns to the sea and looks around)

Will: Everyone get away from the sides and get your swords ready!

(he shouts to the crew)

(the crew look at him confused, but obey)

Crew member: Whats going on?

1st mate: Where did the ship go?

Will: Its underneath us

(the crew and Calpyso look at him confused)

Crew member: How?

Will:

(A loud splash is made as the dutchmen appears next to them)

(before the crew knew what was going on, the ship was being boarded) 


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

(Jack and Tia continued to stare at the bowl)

(Governor Swann pacing back and forth heard the smash and headed toward them to find out what they were staring at)

Governor Swann: What broke?

(he asked Jack)

(Jack doesn't reply he continues to look at the bowl)

Governor Swann: What are you both looking at?

(he looks into the bowl, he sees the reflection of his wife in the bowl)

(Barbossa looks toward them, confused he leaves the wheel and heads over to them)

Barbossa: What are you all looking at then?

(he looks at a bowl)

Barbossa: Its just a bowl with some items in it

(an image appears on in it, Barbossa jumps back but continues to look at the bowl)

Governor Swann: Whats going on, why are we seeing this?

(Tia looks at him and smiles)

Tia: You are all seeing someone in the bowl, no?

Jack: Yea

(he takes his gaze away from the bowl and looks at her)

(he then reaches for his rum and notices its missing)

Jack: Where did the rum go?

Tia: The bottle fell from your hands

Jack: Why is the rum always gone!

Barbossa: What does this image mean?

Governor Swann: And why are you showing us this image how is this gunna help us save Elizabeth?

Tia: Do not question my judgements, now i will tell you if you really want to kno

(Jack looks around and stops a bottle of rum rolling on the floor, he gets up and starts following it as it rolls along the floor)

(Tia explains to Barbossa and Governor Swann what the image means and they tell her who they saw)

(Jack returns happily with the bottle of rum)

Tia: Now, i need to know who you saw in the bowl Jack

Jack: Elizabeth

(he takes a sip of rum)

(Governor Swann and Barbossa turn to him AMAZED)

(Jack looks at them and seems the look on their faces)

Jack: What??!!?? did i miss something?  
------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

(Small ship)

(Deck)

(Davvy Jones and his crew began boarding the small ship)

(Will and the crew drew their swords ready, Calpyso looked at Davvy Jones)

Will: What is it you want?

(Davvy Jones looks at him, but doesnt seem to notice him and glances at Calpyso)

Davvy Jones: Come with me!

(he says to Calpsyo, she looks at him but does not move)

Will: She doesnt want to come

Davvy Jones: Well than we're have to take her by force, Kraken appear

(the Kraken comes)

(Calpyso shuts her eyes and whispers something to herself)

(The Kraken starts to attack the Dutchmen)

(Will looks at her shocked)

Davvy Jones: If you're going to be like that

(he draws his sword, his men follow and they begin attacking Will and the crew)

(Will's sword clashes with Davvy Jones)

(A crew member stabs a member of Davvy Jones crew in the stomach but he doesnt die)

Crew: They're not dying!!

(Davvy Jones chuckles)

(Will jumps avoiding Davvy's sword hitting him)

(Then lunges at Davvy Jones)

(He blockes and his sword clashes with Wills, Davvy Jones then begins to push his sword firmly against Wills)

(Blood and sweat is running down Will's face as he tries to push Davvy Jones away from him)

(Davvys Crew are outnumbering Will and the crew, and they are defeating them easily)

(But Davvy Jones is much stronger than him and pushes will down and knockes his sword away from him)

Davvy: Its the end of the line for you

(Calypso looks at Will on the floor)

(Davvy Jones cuts Will deeply on his left leg)

(He screams with pain)

(Davvy Jones laughes)

Davvy Jones: Tie up the crew men and take them below

(the crew follow leaving Will on the floor in pain, Calpyso at the helm of the ship and Davvy above Will)

(Davvy points his sword at Wills throat)

Calpyso: Leave him alone!

(she shouts at Davvy)

Davvy Jones: Only if you'll come back with me

Calpyso : Never!

(she shouts)

(a huge wave comes up and crashes on deck causing will to roll and Davvy Jones to slip)

Calpyso: Leave and take your men with you the answer is no, and it will always be no!!

Davvy Jones: I'll leave, but remember this you can't run forever

(He turns to leave but pulls out a pistol)

(He aims it at will and shoots him in his arm) 


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

(The Interceptor)

(Deck)

(Everyone is looking at Jack, except Tia who is smiling and mixing more ingredent)

(Jack is looking very confused)

Jack: What are you all looking at!!

Governor Swann: Its just that ...

(Barbossa smiles)

Barbossa: Whatever happened to, your first and only love is the sea?

Jack: What are you talking about? If Tia didnt know i was gunna see her she wouldnt have done that in the first place

Barbossa: You got a point, so how did u know he was going to see her?

(he asked Tia)

Tia: It was obvious

Jack: What do you mean? What are you talking about?

(he asks her getting annoyed that he doesnt know what is going on)

(Governor Swann is looking very bewildered)

Tia: The person you see in the bowl is the person you really love or loved

(Jack looks shocked, and gets up)

Jack: Well then, in that case i change me mind, never thought i'd say this but...

(They turn to him)

Jack: Barbossa was right, i did see the sea, and i was just joking to see your reaction

(he does a fake laugh and then walks to the captains quarters and closes the door) 


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

(Will is on the floor he has been shot in the arm)

(Davvy Jones is laughing at Will)

(Calpyso is getting annoyed)

(A large wave appears and it knockes Davvy Jones overboard)

(A crew member from the dutchmen throws him a rope)

(He climbs onto his ship)

Davvy Jones: Men back to the ship!

(he calls, his men begin swinging back to the dutchmen)

Davvy Jones: Calpyso remember i will return

(The dutchmen submerges and disappears)

(Calpyso goes over to Will and pulls out a dagger)

(She digs the bullet out, and will screams in pain she drops the dagger)

(She pulls out a cloths and ties it around his arm)

Calypso: Stay here, i'll go and untie the crew

(she runs below deck)

(Will lays there and grabs the dagger)

(he pricks his finger)

(Calpyso returns with the crew, she heads over to him)

(She helps him to his feet and takes him to the helm of the ship)

Calypso: Sit

(They both sit)

Calpyso: I'm sorry this happened to you

Will: It's not your fault

Calpyso: If i had just trusted you

Will: There is still time

(She looks at him questioningly)

Will: Come back with me

Calpyso: I can't, what about the crew?

Will: They'll be fine

Calpyso: And Davvy?

Will: He can no longer harm you

(She looks at him and smiles)

Calpyso: Okay I trust you

(He pulls out the dagger and pricks her finger)

(he then pushes it against his own)

(They both then become unconsious and their heads hit the cold deck) 


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

(The interceptor)

(Deck)

(Barbossa is back at the wheel)

(Tia is mixing more ingredients)

(Governor Swann is sitting next to Elizabeth and Wills body)

(Jack is at the helm of the ship staring out)

Silence

(Jack pulls out a bottle of rum and looks at it)

(Governor Swann looks at his daughter)

Governor Swann: Look what as become of you

(he whispers)

(Her eyes open and then quickly shut)

Govenor Swann: She's waking up

(he calls)

(Jack turns around)

(Tia gets up and heads toward her)

(Jack turns back to the ocean)

(Elizabeth's eyes open)

Elizabeth: Where am i?

Governor Swann: Your safe now

(She looks around and sees Will next to her still unconcious)

(She tries to get up but Tia holds her down)

Tia: You should rest

(Elizabeth doesnt move)

(Tia gets up and heads back to her ingredients)

(Elizabeth looks around, her gaze falls upon Jack who is staring out to sea)

(Governor Swann sees this and looks away)

(She gets up and heads over to him)

Elizabeth: Jack

Jack: Hello, lUV

(He turns to her)

Elizabeth: How am i here?

(he nods toward the captains quarters and they both start walking toward it)

(They both enter and Jack closes the door behind them) 


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

(The interceptor)

(Captains quarters)

(Elizabeth is sitting on the bed)

(Jack is sitting at the desk, feet on the table)

Jack: What is it you want to know luv?

(he uncorks a bottle of rum)

Elizabeth: How am i alive? I was stabbed

Jack: I know i was there

Jack: Look luv, the reason you survived is simple

Elizabeth: Go on

Jack: Ever heard of Calpyso?

Elizabeth: The name sounds familiar who is she?

Jack: She is the goddess of the sea, who once fell in love with a sailor, but then she met someone else and left him. He then could no longer bare the pain so he cout out his heart

Elizabeth: Davvy Jones

Jack: Right

Elizabeth: But was has this got to do with me?

(he takes a sip of rum)

Jack: You're Calpyso

Elizabeth : What??!!?? How???!!!??

(she shouted)

Jack: No need to shout, i'm right in front of you

Elizabeth: I'm part goddess???

Jack: Yep, explains how we're still alive

Elizabeth: We're?? 


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

(The Interceptor)

(Deck)

(Wills eyes open he groans in pain)

(He sits up and feels his shoulder he still has the marks from the bullet)

(He looks around and can't find Elizabeth he turns to Tia)

Will: Where's Elizabeth?

(He gets up)

Governor Swann: She went in there

(Indicating the quarters)

(Will heads to the cabin thinking she is resting)

Barbossa: With Jack

(Will freezes)

Will: What!!!!!

(He bursts into the cabin) 


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

(The interceptor)

(Captains quarters)

Elizabeth: What do u mean?

(Jack pulls his shirt down a bit exposing where he was stabbed)

(Elizabeth reaches out and touches it)

(She blushes realising what she is doing and moves away)

(Will bursts into the cabin)

(He see Elizabeth looking guilty and blushing)

Will: What did u do to her!!

Jack: Nothin, I was just showing her the lovely scar you left on me

(Elizabeth looks shocked)

Elizabeth: You did that!!!!

(Will looks guilty)

Will: Yes

(Elizabeth stands up getting ready to leave the cabin)

(Will blockes her exit)

Will: Wait, I can explain

(She stops and looks at him)

Will: I did this for you

(Jack is still sitting at the desk feet on the table drinking rum looking smug as he watches Will and Elizabeth)

Elizabeth: Don't give me that

(she tries to push past him)

Will: i stabbed him because i thought he killed you

(she stops)

Will: When i arrived you were in his arms and he was holding the blade

Elizabeth: Thats impossible he couldnt have stabbed me he was busy

Will: Doing wat??

Elizabeth: You know things

(She blushes again)

(Will realises and storms out)

Jack: Nice on luv

(he ckuckles)

Elizabeth: You're despicable

(she runs after Will)

---------------------------------------------------------------- 


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

(The interceptor)

(Deck)

(Will is staring out to sea he pulls out the blade his father gave him)

(He runs his finger over it his gaze never leaving the sea)

(Elizabeth comes up behind him and watches him sadly)

Elizabeth: Will

(he doesnt turn around)

Will: Go away Elizabeth can't you see you've broken my heart

(she looks down her gaze falls upon her wedding ring)

(Jack appears behind her)

(he moves to the wheel and watches them)

Elizabeth: Will, don't say that you've had my heart you always have and always will

(he turns to her)

Will: What about Jack

(she sighs)

Elizabeth: He means nothing to me

(Will looks in her face)

Will: Marry me then

(She looks at him and takes a deep breath) 


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35

(The interceptor)

(Deck)

Elizabeth: Will...

Will: You love me don't you

Elizabeth: Of course i do

Will: then what it is...??

Elizabeth: its just

Will: just wat?

Elizabeth: you dont think we're rushing this

Will: of course not we've know each other for many years

(he looks at her expression)

Will: Something else is troubling you, what is it?

Elizabeth: Its nothin i think we should wait thats all

Will: I can't wait forever Elizabeth, i've been waiting ever since i met you

Will: its now or never elizabeth

(Elizabeth thinks for a moment)

Elizabeth: yes, yes i will marry you

Will: oh Elizabeth, i knew you would say yes, we can get married in Port Royal and then have a family and live a nice quiet peaceful life together

Elizabeth: I can't wait

(she says glumly)

(Jack notices her change of voice and quietly heads back to the cabin)

Will: Elizabeth? is something wrong?

Elizabeth: No, i'm just a bit tired

Will: Well go and rest i'm going to go below deck and tell Barbossa to take us to Port Royal

Elizabeth: When are we leaving?

Will: Tommorow, i can't wait to get of this ship and back to land

Elizabeth: Okay then

(Will turns around and heads below deck)

(Elizabeth goes to the edge of the ship and looks out to sea)

(Jack leaves the cabin and sees Elizabeth by herself) 


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36

(The interceptor)

(deck)

(Elizabeth begin weeping quietly)

(she senses someone beind her)

(she quickly wipes her eyes)

Elizabeth: Will..look

(she turns around to see Jack)

Elizabeth: Jack!

Jack: What's wrong luv, thought you'd be excited you're getting married

Elizabeth: What do you mean? Nothin is wrong

Jack: You don't have to lie to me

(he reaches out a wipes a small tear on her cheek)

Elizabeth: It's just

Jack: he wants to move back to Port Royal

Elizabeth: You knew?

Jack: Can't say i blame him, but its not what you want

Elizabeth: You know what i want?

(Will appears and he sees Jack and Elizabeth he watches them)

Jack: Of course the exact same thing i want, freedom

Elizabeth: But... what about will?

Jack: It's your choice luv, yours and yours alone

(Jack turns and leaves heading for his cabin) 


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37

(The interceptor)

(Deck)

(Elizabeth falls to the ground in tears)

Elizabeth: I need more time

(she says quietly to herself)

(Will watches her)

(he quietly approaches her)

Will: Elizabeth?? Whats wrong??

Elizabeth: Oh nothin, i just wish my mother could be here with me

(she lies)

Will: I think we should wait a bit for this wedding maybe a few more day, i can see you are not ready

Elizabeth: Thank you

(will turns away from her and head below deck to tell Barbossa)

(Elizabeth gets up and heads to her room)

(she enters and colapses on the bed)

(she falls asleep instantly) 


	38. Chapter 38

Part 38

(The interceptor)

(Cabin)

(Elizabeth woke up slowly)

(It was quiet she got out of bed and headed out on deck)

(Jack was at the wheel)

(Governor Swann was talking with Grant/Teague)

(Gibbs was with some of the crew)

(Will was fixing something in the corner)

(Tia was mixing ingredents in a bowl)

(Clara was on watch out)

(Barbossa was looking at a map)

(Elizabeth went to the helm of the ship and stared out like she did everyday)

(Jack watched as she stood at the helm of the ship and sighed)

(Will watched her and looked depressed)

Silence

(Everyone was doing there own thing)

(Tia looked around and noticed this)

Tia: Why is everyone so quiet today, everyone over here

(One by one they left what they were doing and headed over to Tia)

Barbossa: What is it you want Tia?

(he sees the bowl)

Barbossa: Why are you showing us the bowl again?

Tia: Don't ask questions everyone look into the bowl

Elizabeth: What does the bowl do?

Governor Swann: Shows the person you love or loved

(Elizabeth bites her lip)

Tia: Jack, i need a bottle of rum

(Jack hands her it unwillingly)

(she pours it in the liquid goes from a pale green to a crimson)

(An image appears before everyone)

Tia: Everyone tell me who or what you see

(Elizabeth pretends to look in unable to really see what she wants)

Tia: Elizabeth who did you see?

(all eyes on her)

Elizabeth: I saw Will

(he smiles and looks at her)

(Tia looks at Elizabeth)

(Governor Swann breaths a sign of relief)

Tia: Who did you see William?

Will: I Saw Elizabeth

Tia: Jack who did you see

(Jack looks)

Jack: Its not a person, I saw the sea

(he lies)

Tia: Everyone you may return to what you were doing

Barbossa: What was the point of that

(Jack, will, gibbs, elizabeth, governor swann all leave)

Tia: I wanted to see if some people were willing to accept the truth

Barbossa: and??

Tia: They're not 


	39. Chapter 39

Part 39

(The interceptor)

(Deck)

(Jack is at the wheel)

(Gibbs approaches him)

Gibbs: Captain, when 're we plannin on reachin Port Royal

Jack: In a few hours

(He glances over at Elizabeth who is staring out to sea)

(she has been doing that alot recently)

Jack: Man the wheel for a minute

(he says to gibbs)

Gibbs: Why Captain?

(then he sees Jack looking at Elizabeth)

Gibbs: Aye Captain

(Jack approaches her and stands next to her looking out to sea)

Jack: What are you doin?

(he asks her)

(she continues to look out to sea)

Elizabeth: Watching the ocean

Jack: You seem to do that alot

Elizabeth: I'm going to miss it

Jack: Miss what, the freedom the sailing where ever you want whenever you want?

Elizabeth: Yes

Jack: Then why don't you and will stay with me and my crew

Elizabeth: He wants to return to land

Jack: But do you

(Elizabeth turns to him)

Elizabeth: Stop toying with my emotions my decision is final

(she storms off back to the cabin) 


	40. Chapter 40

Part 40

(The interceptor)

(Cabin)

(Elizabeth is sitting on the bed)

Knock knock

Elizabeth: Who's is it?

Will: It's me dinner is ready

Elizabeth: I'm not hungry

(he enters)

Will: Elizabeth, whats wrong?

Elizabeth: Nothing

Will: Then come and eat, a special meal was prepared to celebrate our wedding

(Elizabeth stands up)

(Will turns around and heads below deck)

(Elizabeth follows him)

---------------------------------------

(Below Deck)

(A long table is set out)

(Jack, Barbossa, Tia, Governor Swann, Gibbs, Grant/Teague, Clara are all seated)

(Two free seats are avaliable next to each other)

(Will and Elizabeth sit down)

(Two crew members come and lay the food before everyone)

(Everyone digs in)

Will: I'd like to make a toast

(he says aloud everyone looks at him)

Will: To my beautiful bride who tommorow will be joined in holy matermony with me

(Elizabeth blushes and concentrates on her food)

(Everyone begins eating)

Silence

15 minutes later

Barbossa: You never told us why you should us those bowls Tia

(Elizabeth and Jack look nervous)

Tia: I showed them to you when i thought you'd need it the most

Govenor Swann: When are we planning on arriving?

(he asks trying to change the subject)

Gibbs: Captain says not long

(Jack finishs eating)

Clara: Are we staying for the wedding

(Jack stands up)

(Everyone looks at him)

Jack: Im out of rum

(he turns to leave)

Grant/Teague: But you've got a full bottle on your waist

(Jack looks at his belt)

(He pulls out the bottle and lets it drop)

Jack: Now i don't

(he turns to leave and heads above deck)

Silence

(everyone is speechless)

Clara: Did he...??

Will: Yes

Gibbs: Thats very unlike the Captain, something must be troubling him 


	41. Chapter 41

Part 41

(Interceptor)

(Deck)

(everyone is still amazed at what happened with Jack)

Gibbs: Do ye think the Cptn will be alrite

Clara: I'm gunna check

(she gets up and heads above deck)

(Everyone finshs eating in silence)

Grant/Teague: If you need me ill be in the quarters

(he stands up)

Governor Swann: Mind if i join you?

Grant/Teague: Sure

(Governor Swann stands and follows him)

(Everyone looks around not knowing what to say)

Barbossa: I'll be getting back to the wheel then

(he gets up gibbs follows him)

(Tia, Will, and Elizabeth are left)

Tia: Elizabeth, there is something i need to discuss with you

Elizabeth: Okay then

Will: Then ill go and help above deck

Tia: Come wit me

(Tia gets and heads above deck)

(Elizabeth gets up and on her way out she grabs a stray bottle of rum)

Elizabeth: No use this going to waste like the other

(she then turns back to the stairs and follows tia) 


	42. Chapter 42

Part 42

(Interceptor)

(Deck)

(This is before everyone came up on deck)

(Jack is standing alone at the helm of the ship looking out)

(Clara climbs up the stairs and sees Jack)

(she watches him for a second then decides to approach him)

Clara: Jack, is everything alright?

(he turns to her)

(he looks a bit distresed)

Jack: Yep, never been better

(he quickly turns back to the sea)

(Clara not convinced continues)

Clara: Jack, you're lying something is troubling you i can tell

(Jack thinks for a second)

(he turns back to her)

Jack: You're right

(he sighs)

Clara: What is it then?

Jack: Returning to Port Royal isnt exactly the best idea, even if it is to make a drop off

Clara: What do you mean a drop off, i thought we were staying for the wedding?

Jack: Can't its too dangerous

Clara: but u're a pirate you love danger

Jack: Not when ur life is concerned

(Clara looks at him)

(he turns back to the ocean)

Clara: Jack..

Clara: You're lying

Jack: What?? No!

Clara: I can tell

Jack: What are you talking about??

Clara: Jack, im your sister i kno

Jack: Know that you're getting annoying, well yes i knew that a long time

Clara: No, about you and ...

(Jack turns to her)

Grant/Teague: Thats an interesting view

(he says to Governor Swann as they come on deck) 


	43. Chapter 43

Part 43

(Captains quarters)

(Tia enters and sits on a chair)

(Elizabeth follows and places her bottle on the table and closes the door behind her)

(ELizabeths sits down on a seat opposite tia)

Silence

Elizabeth: What is it you wanted to talk to me about?

Tia: You

(ELizabeth looks at her confused)

Elizabeth: What do u mean??

Tia: The bowl will not work if you do not look at it

(Elizabeth bites her lip)

Elizabeth: What are you talking about?

Tia: You never looked in the bowl

Elizabeth: Of course i did, and i saw Will

(she stands up and heads for the door)

(Tia smiles)

Tia: he saw you

(Elizabeth stops and turns to Tia)

Elizabeth: Of course he did he said so

(she heads for the door and picks up the bottle)

Tia: I don't mean will

(Elizabeth freezes)

Tia: I mean Jack

(Elizabeth drops the bottle)

(The door opens but Elizabeth didnt open in)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Interceptor)

(Outside the quarters)

(Will is heading for the door when he hears Tia and Elizabeth talking)

(He pauses and listens)

(He hears them talking about the bowl n 


	44. Chapter 44

Part 44

(Interceptor)

(Deck)

(Will look out to sea trying to see what his fiance is seeing)

(he turns around and see Elizabeth go in with Tia)

(he heads over to the door)

(he reaches for the handle and is about to open the door when he hears Tia speak)

(he places his ear to the door)

(he listens and can't believe his ears when he hears)

Will: she didnt look in the bowl!!!

(he whispers a bit too loudly)

(he feels someone prodding his shoulder)

(he turns around to see Jack)

Jack: You know mister turner its rude to eavesdrop

Will: Im marrying her, i have a right to know

Jack: Well then she has a right to know you were listening

(he reaches for the handle just as the bottle falls)

(he opens the door) 


	45. Chapter 45

44 Chapters and only 2 reviews and 890 hits thanks for all the hits!

But more reviews please i need to know if people like it!!

Thanks here is the next part

---------------------------------------------------------

Part 45

(The inceptor)

(Captains quarters)

(Tia and Elizabeth looked at the door as it opened)

(Jack and Will entered the cabin)

(Jack looked at Elizabeths shocked face to Tia's amused look)

(Will looked ashamed)

Jack: Well this is interesting

(he said breaking the silence)

(Elizabeth looked at Jack)

(Jack unaware why Elizabeth was looking at him)

Jack: Well then, isn't anyone going to explain whats going on?

Tia: It is you who should be explaining

(Jack looks confused)

(Tia produces the bowl and places it on the table)

(Jack looks unconfortable)

(Elizabeth is watching this amazed)

(Will looks at Jack wondering how he is going to get out of this)

Jack: I... 


	46. Chapter 46

Part 46

(Interceptor)

(Captains quarters)

(Everyone turns to Jack waiting for a response)

(Jack looks at them and starts thinking)

Jack: Well, its a funny story really when i was looking in the bowl..

(Elizabeth looks down quickly)

(Will looks amused)

Jack: i saw..

(the door opens again and Barbossa steps in)

(Barbossa looks at everyone he smiles amused)

Barbossa: Land ahoy, sorry if im interupting something please carry on jack

Jack: Thank goodness

(he mutters as he pushes past Barbossa and exits the cabin)

Barbossa: What was that??

(Will leaves following Jack)

(Elizabeth follows)

(Tia smiles and looks at Barbossa)

Tia: The truth of the bowl finally comes out

(she gets up and leaves the cabin)

(Barbossa smiles and goes out the door closing it behind him) 


	47. Chapter 47

Part 47

(As Elizabeth stepped out of the cabin she took a deep breath smelling the lovely sea air)

(Her father was standing with Grant/Teague and they were about to leave the ship)

(Jack looks around at Port Royal)

(Will heads to the ramp leading off the ship and starts walking down it)

(Grant/Teague, Governor Swann and Will look back to the ship)

Will: Elizabeth

(she turns to him)

Will: Come on

(she turns to Jack)

Elizabeth: Are you staying for the wedding?

Jack:

(Clara looks at him anxious and quickly jumps in)

Clara: Of course

(Jack looks at her questioningly)

(Jack storms off amd heads for his cabin)

Will: ELizabeth!! Come on

(she turns back to will and begins heading down the ramp)

(She reaches will and he takes her by her hand and ushes her toward the town) 


	48. Chapter 48

Part 48

(Outside Elizabeth's old house)

(Elizabeth stood at the enterance of her old house)

(She watched as will walked up to the drive and opened the house)

(Elizabeth still standing at the enterance followed will to the house)

(As she reached the door she saw Will standing there waiting for her)

(She headed for the stairs and went up to her old room)

Will: Are you all right?

(he called to her)

Elizabeth: Yes im fine

(she called back then shut the door)

(Elizabeth colapsed on her bed and cried)

(She sat up suddenly)

Elizabeth: Why am i crying

(she asked herself)

Elizabeth: Because you love him

(she found herself answering)

Elizabeth: and he loves you too

Elizabeth: No Tia was lying

Elizabeth: But why would she lie

Elizabeth: No i love will and only will and i will marry him

(she began crying again confused)

(Will stood out the door listening to her cry and talk to herself)

(Distressed he sighed and knocked on her door)

(Elizabeth sat up and wiped her eyes)

Elizabeth: Yes

Will: It's me are you okay?

Elizabeth: Im fine, can you see if my father is okay?

Will: Sure

(he leaves her uncertain) 


	49. Chapter 49

Part 49

(Port Royal)

(Governors house)

(Drive)

(will runs to Governor Swann and Grant/Teague)

Governor Swann: What's wrong?

Will: Elizabeth told me to find you

(Governor Swann looks at him worried)

Grant/Teague: Is she okay?

(will looks down)

Will: I heard her crying and talking to herself

(Governor Swann looks distressed)

Governor Swann: Oh my

(he rushes to the house)

(Grant/Teague turns to Will)

Grant/Teague: What did you do to her???!!??

Will: Not what i did

Grant/Teague: What??!?!?

Will: What Jack did

(he turns away from him and heads up the drive)

(Grant/Teague stands there confused then realises and heads up the drive) 


	50. Chapter 50

This chapter is reli long!!

Chapter 50

(Port Royal)

(Governor's House)

(Governor Swann enters his bedroom)

(he goes to a drawer and pulls out a key)

(he then goes to the corner of the room and gets on his knees)

(he lifts up the carpet and reveales a small safe in the floor boards)

(he pulls out the safe and places it on the table)

(he inserts the key and code and opens it)

(Inside is a large white rectangle box)

(he picks it up and heads for Elizabeths room)

--------------------------------------------------------

(The interceptor)

(Captains quarters)

(Jack is sulking on his bed with a bottle of rum on his chest)

(Clara knockes)

(Jack ignores it)

Clara: Jack, u in there??

(he doesnt reply)

(Clara opens the door and enters)

Clara: What are you doing??

Jack: what does it look like???

Clara: Instead of doing nothing, go and do something!!!

Jack: Like what!!???!!

(he shouts)

Clara: Something, anything is better than what you are doing

Jack: Get out!!!!!

(he throws the bottle at her)

(she ducks avoiding the bottle and leaves quickly)

(Jack sits on the bed watchin the rum drip down the side of the wall)

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Port Royal)

(Governors house)

(Elizabeths room)

(ELizabeth sat on the bed she was no longer crying just staring out her open window down the sea)

(She watched the interceptor)

(Governor Swann knocked on her door)

Elizabeth: Come in

(Governor Swann entered with the box)

Governor Swann: This is for you, it was your mothers

(he hands the box to her and leaves)

(Elizabeth looks down at the box in her hands and opens it slowly and places the lid on her bed)

(She looks at the contents of the box in disbelief)

Elizabeth: It's beautiful

(she whispered to herself) 


	51. Chapter 51

Part 51

(Port Royal)

(Governors House)

(Will paces around on the ground floor)

(he is trying to find out whats wrong with Elizabeth)

(He thinks back to what happened in the Captains quarters)

Will: Something to do with the bowl

(he says to himself)

Will: What was she saying to herself

(he says aloud again)

(Grant/Teague hears this and approaches him)

Grant/Teague: What seems to be troubling you William?

(Will looks up and him)

Will: It's Elizabeth, she talks to herself and she cries all the time and i can't figure out why

(Grant/Teague looks guilty as he knows why)

(he turns away from Will)

Grant/Teague: Im sure it's nothin, she probally misses her mother

Will: I hope your right

(Will walks off)

Grant/Teague: Im not

(he says to himself)

(then heads out the house down to the Interceptor) 


	52. Chapter 52

Part 52

(Port Royal)

(Governor's House)

(Elizabeth's bedroom)

(she sits on the bed and looks at the box)

(inside is a beautiful white wedding dress she presumed was her mother's)

(She carefully took it out of the box and placed it carefully on the bed)

(once it was out of the box)

(she picked up the box and headed over to her dresser to place it on it)

(the placed it on the dresser and was about to turn back to her bed)

(when she realised the bottom of the box was sticking up)

(she dug her nails to the flap and carefully lifted it up)

(underneath was a small book)

(She took the book and sat on her bed)

(she opened the book to a random page)

(it was full of pictures and her mothers's handwriting)

Elizabeth: Mother

(she whispers stroking the picture of her mother in the dress)

(she turns the page to see her mother dressed in male pirate clothes)

Elizabeth: Mother!!

(she read the paragraph underneath the picture)

(she drops the book)

(she leaps off of the bed and looks out the window)

(she opens her door and runs down the stairs)

(she opens the door and sprints down the drive toward the port, toward the interceptor) 


	53. Chapter 53

Part 53

(Port Royal)

(the governors house)

(Will watches as Elizabeth runs down to the port toward the interceptor)

(he looked sad)

Will: Looks like she has made up her mind

(he left the house and began walking down the path)

(deciding he was going to go and see)

-----------------------------------

(The interceptor)

(Deck)

(Clara stood at the helm of the ship looking at Port Royal)

(she then saw a figure running toward the ship)

(clara stared until the figure came closer and she reconised it was Elizabeth)

(she looked away and began pacing on the deck)

(Elizabeth came up the ramp and look around)

Elizabeth: Where's Jack??

Clara: Why do u want him?

Elizabeth: I just really need to see him

Clara: He's in there

(she says indicating the captains quarters)

(ELizabeth heads for the door)

Clara: Be careful he's in a bad mood

(Elizabeth turns to her)

Elizabeth: What do you mean?

Clara: What do i mean!!!! he threw a bottle at me!!

(she shouts at Elizabeth)

(Elizabeth turns back to the door and opens in slightly)

(Entering the room and closing the door behind her) 


	54. Chapter 54

Part 54

(The interceptor)

(Captain's quarters)

(Elizabeth enters the cabin)

(Jack looks up then looks down when he sees her)

Elizabeth: Jack

(he ignores her)

Elizabeth: listen to me, why are you acting like this??

(he doesnt reply)

Elizabeth: ever since Clara said you and the crew were staying for the wedding you've been like this

Jack: I didn't want to stay

Elizabeth: Why not!

Jack: I am the Captain of this ship i decide where we go and i hate staying in one place!

Elizabeth: You are the most selfish person i have ever met

Jack: Well excuse me for thinking of the well being for me crew!!!

Elizabeth: You're crew??

Jack: We are pirates, i am the most wanted man in the spanish main!

Elizabeth: well then instead of doing nothin and sulking on the bed go an help protect the ship and your crew

Jack: im the Captain for the last time i decide what i want to do!!!!!!

(she looks at him in disbelief)

Elizabeth: You know what??

Jack: What!!

Elizabeth: You are usless, absolutely usless!!

(she turns to the door and leaves slamming it behind her) 


	55. Chapter 55

Part 55

(Interceptor)

(Outside the Captains quarters)

(This is when Elizabeth is still in the cabin)

(Clara stood outside the cabin leaning against the wall)

(she could hear her brother and Elizabeth shouting at each other)

(she sighed)

(she knew Elizabeth was the only one who could get Jack out of this mood but things weren't going to plan)

(The door opened and Elizabeth came out and slammed the door behind her)

Clara: What happened?

(she asked Elizabeth)

(Elizabeth just stormed off down the ramp toward the port)

Elizabeth: Bloody pirate

(she muttered)

(Clara sighed again and went over to the door and decided to go in and sort this out herself) 


	56. Chapter 56

Part 56

(Interceptor)

(Captain's quarters)

(Clara entered the quarters)

(she could tell Jack was in a worse mood by his heavy breathing)

Clara: Jack

Jack: What!

(he snapped at her)

Clara: If you really don't want this wedding to happen then go out there and do something

Jack: What do you suggest, seeing as you seem to know everything

Clara: Go out there and tell her how you really feel

Jack: What are you talking about what do you mean how i feel??

Clara: Jack, its now or never she is getting married in 3 hours go out there and do something, stop the wedding!

Jack: Stop the wedding, eh?

(he saids to himself with a smile)

(he gets off the bed and heads for the door)

Clara: Jack, what are you going to do?? don't do anything stupid!!

(she asks him concerned)

(he ignores her and leaves the cabin and heads into the town) 


	57. Chapter 57

Part 57

(Interceptor)

(Deck)

(Clara watched as her brother rushed into town)

Clara: I best follow him

(she says to herself)

(she heads for the ramp and begins going down it after her brother)

(She rushes up to Jack)

(Jack was walking through the town looking at the shop names)

(Clara reaches Jack as he stops at a store)

Clara: Jack what are you doing?

Jack: What does it look like, im shopping

(she looks at him coonfused)

Clara: What for

(Jack smiles)

(Clara looks confused then looks up at the shop name)

(she is now even more confsued)

Clara: Jack?? Why did we stop here?

Jack: You'll see

(he enters the shop)

(she looks at him and then follows) 


	58. Chapter 58

Part 58

(Port Royal)

(Store)

(Jack and Clara enter the store and Jack begins looking around)

(The shop keeper, an old lady looks at the pair of them frightened)

Shop Keeper: Can i help you

(she asks Jack as he pulls something from the rack)

Jack: I'm looking for a dress

Shop Keeper: Well this is a dress shop

(Clara looks around at all the dress in disgust)

Clara: Jack, what are we doing here?

Jack: Looking for a dress

(he says as her pulls out a dress with a frilly hat)

Clara: I know that, but for who and why?

Jack: For you and you'll see

(Clara looks at him amazed)

Clara: Why do i need a bloody dress!!

(she shouts at him he replys ignoring her anger)

Clara: I hate those things

(Jack looks at her)

Jack: You were the one that told me to do something

(he says smugly)

Clara: Yes, but what has this got to do with the wedding??

Jack: You'll have to wait and see

(he turns to her)

Jack: When does the wedding start?

Clara: In 2 hours

Jack: Well then no time to lose

Clara: Huh

(Jack digs through his pockets and produces a sack of shillings)

(he pushes them into her hands)

Jack: Here

(she looks at them)

Clara: What do i do with it?

Jack: Buy yourself a dress for the wedding, one with a hat that covers your face)

(he heads for the door)

Clara: Why???

Jack: Just do it, and meet me back at the interceptor in 1 hour

(he dashes out of the store and further into the town)

(Clara looks at him confused and then turns back to the dresses)

(she sighed and began going through the various different dresses)

Clara: This is what i get for trying to help him out

(she mutters to herself as she pulls out a frilly dress with a hat) 


	59. Chapter 59

Part 59

(Port Royal)

(Governors House)

(Elizabeth stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her)

(Will sees her and rushes over to her)

Will: Whats wrong?

Elizabeth: Bloody pirates

(she mutters to him and then heads up the stairs to her room)

(Will looks at Elizabeths door and decides to go and see whats wrong)

(he reaches the door and goes inside)

(ELizabeth is sitting on her bed)

(she chuckes her mothers diary on to the floor)

(the book lands open by the door)

(Will comes in her room and sees the book on the floor)

(he reaches down and picks it up)

(he sees the picture of her mother as a pirate)

Will: Elizabeth, is this your mother?

(she sighs wishing she had hidden it)

Elizabeth: Yes

Will: Then why were you coming from the dock

Elizabeth: I went to go and see Jack

Will: What happened?

Elizabeth: He threw a bottle at Clara and then shouted at me !!!

Will: What did you do ??

Elizabeth: Nothin, he's just annoyed that Clara made the decision of staying because he's supposed 2 be Captain

Will: Don't worry about him

(he reaches for her hand and hold it)

Will: Soon we'll be married and happy together and we wont have to think about him

Elizabeth: I suppose you're right

Will: Good now come on the wedding is in a couple of hours

Elizabeth: What!!!

Will: Theres a town meeting tommorow so we have to have it today

Elizabeth: Whats the meeting for?

Will: They are planning on getting rid of Jack and his crew, they've been causing trouble in the town

Elizabeth: How are they gunna get rid of them??

Will: Probably ambush them

(Elizabeth looks at him shocked)

(he looks calm and uncaring)

(he sees her shocked face)

(she jumps off the bed)

Elizabeth: We must do something !!

Will: No, you have to go and get ready, we have plenty fo time to warn them and it will be better if they leave at night

(she stops and looks at him and sighs)

Elizabeth: I suppose you're right

Will: Good now go and get ready, the wedding is in the town square in 2 hours

(he turns to leave but then turns back to her)

(he goes up to her a kisses her deeply)

(he breaks away from her and looks at her deep in her eyes)

(then turns back to the door and leaves)

(she looks at the dress and decides to change)

Elizabeth: This is the biggest day of my life, i shouldn't be worrying about Jack

(she says to herself)

Elizabeth: He's probaly drinking himself to death

(she quickly changed and did her makeup and hair and went downstairs to find her father) 


	60. Chapter 60

Part 60

(Port Royal)

(Town)

(Jack ran through the town past all the different stores)

(he was looking for a certain building and he knew where to find it)

(After running through the town dodging members from the navy and avoiding carriages and people he reached the building)

(he stood out side the Royal Navy artilerary and checked around for guards)

(he drew his sword before pushing open the door and entering)

(the building was dark and cold and he couldn't see anything)

Jack: That was too easy

(he said as he sees the weapons and uniforms ahead of him)

Guard 1: I wouldn't bet on it

(he puts gun to Jack's head)

(Jack reaches for his pistol)

Guard 2: Freeze drop your sword

(Jack does so)

Guard 1: light the candels i can barely see anything

(guard 2 does so)

(Light fills the room)

(both guards look at jack)

Guards 1 and 2: You

(they say in unison reconsing Jack)

(Jack looks at them)

(he reconises them to be Mullory and Murtogg)

Jack: Ahh Gentlemen, how is it that two gentlemen such as your selves ended up working her

Mullory: Well its a long st

Murtogg: shush you we shouldn't be talking to him

Mullory: Right

(Jack looks at both of them and then sighs)

(the notice and look at him confused)

Mullory: Whats wrong??

(Jack looks depressed)

Jack: Well you see, its my daughters wedding today and i've been waiting for this day for years

(the look at him simpathetically then put on straight faces)

Murtogg: well, im afraid we can't do anything

Mullory: When is it??

(Jack looks and smiles to himself)

Jack: In an hour

(Murtogg looks annoyed at Mullory)

(he notices and looks at him)

Mullory: What?? Im a father as well

Mullory: Can't we just let him see it

Mutogg: I guess, but if anyone finds out it will not only be his throat that will be hung

Mullory: But won't someone reconise him????

(they ponder on this for a second)

Mullory: What if Mr. Sparrow was to borrow one of those uniforms and wear a hat to hide his face or something?

(Jack doesn't like this suggestion)

Jack: Well..I..

Mutogg: It's either that or we'll have to take you in

(Jack thinks for a second looking back and forth at the uniforms, the door, and the guns and swords pointed to him) 


	61. Chapter 61

Part 61

(Port Royal)

(Governor's House)

(Elizabeth came down the stairs and everyone turned to her)

(Governor Swann and Grant/Teague were speechless)

(Will looked at her amazed)

(she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the shocked look on his face)

Elizabeth: What's wrong?

Will: Nothin, its just that you look so beautiful

Elizabeth: Thank you

Governor Swann: Elizabeth, William the carriage is here

(Governor Swann and Grant/Teague leave the house and head for the cariagge)

(Will turns to Elizabeth and holds out his hand)

(she holds it and he escorts her to the waiting carriage)

(Elizabeth takes one look at the house before going in)

(Will comes in behind her as she takes a seat next to the window)

Grant/Teague : We're ready to go

(he says to the driver as he slowly pulls away from the house down the drive) 


	62. Chapter 62

Part 62

(Port Royal)

(Royal Navy Artiellory)

(Jack sighs)

Jack: Guess i have no choice

(he heads over to the uniforms and goes through them)

(Mullory and Murtogg follow behind him closely)

Jack: Uhh

(he says pulling one about his size)

Mullory: We'll go and guard the doors so you can escape and no one can enter

(Mullory and Murtogg leave)

(Jack look at the uniform in digust and then quickly changes into it)

(he hides his sword and gun under his jacket)

(he then heads for the door walking very uncomfotably)

(he leaves the artiellory and see Mullory and Muttogg guarding it)

(they look up at him)

Mullory: We need to cover you face and hair

Mutogg: We need a hat that we can put under the Navy hat

(they think for another minute)

Jack: Isn't there a hat store or something

(he says urgently)

Mullory: Yes i think there is, so where in the town

Mutogg: Come on lets hurry before someone reconsises you

(they all set off into the heart of the town running)

(Mullory stops running outside a small store)

Mullory: Here we are

Murtogg: Good lets get that hat 


	63. Chapter 63

Part 63

(Port Royal)

(Town)

(Hat store)

(Jack, Mullory, and Murtogg enter the store)

(The shop keeper looks up at them)

Shop keeper: You a new recruit?

(he asks Jack)

Jack: You could say that

Shop Keeper: Well then, what can i do you gentlemen?

Mullory: We need a hat

Mutogg: Not just any hat, a large hat that covers your face and hair

(the shop keeper thinks for a second)

Shop keeper: I know the perfect hat

(he goes into the back, Jack looks around impatiently)

(he spots a bunch of jewlery in the corner)

(he goes over to it and begins trying on various rings)

(Murtogg sees him)

Murtogg: Oi stop it, we don't have time

Jack: You're right, were is that blasted man!

(he walks away from the jewerlery with like 5 new rings on his fingers)

(the shop keeper comes back with a hat like anna marias)

Shop keeper: Here you go

(he hands it to Jack)

(Jack puts it on)

(Mullory puts the Navy hat on top)

(They step back and look at it)

Mullory: It looks a little strange

Murtogg: But it serves its purpose, we'll take it

Shop keeper: good, that will be 15 shillings

(Jack looks at the man like he's crazy)

Jack: What part of we'll take it don't you get!

(they head for the door)

(the shop keeper pulls out a sword)

(Jack looks at him and sighs)

Jack: Look mate, i don't have time for this

(the shop keeper points it at Jacks throat)

(Jack reaches for his sword)

(He pulls it out and quickly knockes the man to his feet)

(the mans sword goes flying)

(Jack pulls out his gun)

(the man look at him shocked)

Shop keeper: DOn't shoot!!!

(Jack pulls the safety off)

Jack: Mate, you had a chance to live and you blew it

Shop keeper: No please don't !!!

Jack: Look away

(he says to Mullory and Murtogg)

(they look at him like he's crazy)

Mullory: Mr. Sparrow, we've been in fights and seen dead people

Jack: You can't even swim, oh well don't say i didn't warn you

(he shoots the man and then heads for the stores exit)

(Mullory and Murtogg look at the body shocked and disgusted)

(Jack turns to them)

Jack: Come on we don't have all day!!

(he holds his hat down and leaves the store)

(Mullory and Murtogg in tow) 


	64. Chapter 64

Part 64

(Port Royal)

(Elizabeth sat in the carriage starring out the window)

(She glanced out at the town seeing the familiar sites again)

(then she saw Mullory and Murtogg and Jack)

(but she didn't reconsize Jack)

(She watched Jack noticing he walked different and seemed out of place)

Elizabeth: Look at that man, he looks so out of place

(Will glanced at where ELizabeth was looking)

(he looked at the man)

Will: You're right, probaly a new recruit or something

(he turned away)

(she continued to stare at Jack)

(Jack looked up)

(only his eyes were visible everything else was covered)

(Elizabeth looked him in the eyes then quickly looked away)

(Jack looked at her even after she looked away)

Jack: We have to hurry, can you delay that carriage i'll be right back

Mullory: What why??

(they had seen him look at the carriage for some time and were confused)

Jack: Just do it

(he ran off toward the interceptor)

(ELizabeth looked back where Jack was)

(he noticed he was missing)

(she began looking out for him but couldn't find him)

(she decided to close the curtains and focus back on Will and her big day)

(Mullory looked at Murtogg confused)

Mullory: What should we do?

Murtogg: Best do what he says, unless we want to end up like that man

(they both looked nervous and woried and began trying to think of a way of slowing the carriage down) 


	65. Chapter 65

Part 65

(Interceptor)

(Captains quarters)

(Clara paced around the room in her new corset)

(she glanced at the cracked and dusty mirror hanging in the corner)

(She was having trouble breathing and felt very uncomfortable)

Clara: Where's Jack its been over an hour

(she said to herself)

(the door suddenly opened and a man in the navy uniform entered)

(Clara reached her gun and pointed it to him)

Clara: Freeze

(she shouted at him)

(Jack looked at her and smiled at her in the dress)

Jack: No need for that we don't have time

Clara: Jack???

Jack: Yes, and might i add you look rather nice in that dress

Clara: Don't push your luck

(she said to him gun still pointing at his chest)

Clara: Jack, What are you doing in those clothes?

Jack: Don't have time to explain, we've got to go!

(he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out on to the deck and down into the town)

Clara: Where are we going dressed like this??

Jack: You'll see, now hurry

(he told her as they both ran toward the town square) 


	66. Chapter 66

Part 66

(Port Royal)

(Town)

(Jack and Clara ran through the streets of Port Royal)

(When they reached the Town Square they found everything set up for the wedding)

(Guards from the Navy stood around the chairs placed in the center and the isle and stage were neatly decorated with flowers)

(Many of the chair were already filled up, but the first row remained empty, they were reversed for family of the bride and groom)

(Clara looked at Jack not knowing what to do next)

(He was scanning the Town square)

Clara: Jack, what are we doing dressed like this

(He quickly turns to her)

Jack: Ok, this is the plan, I'll blend in as one of those guards, gibbs will fire a shot and wreck the wedding, Will and Elizabeth will then flee, i'll kidnap her and we'll set sail, savvy?

(he turns away from her)

Clara: That sounds like a good plan, but two things

Jack: They are???

Clara: One, you still have your kohl on the members of the Navy don't wear kohl. Two what am i supposed to do???

(He uses his sleeve to wipe off the kohl, but still there are traces of it and his sleeve corner is filthy)

Clara: Here

(she wipes the rest of it off with her sleeve)

Jack: Nothing

(he finally replies to her)

(she looks at him confused then realises)

Clara: SO, YOU BLOODY GOT MY DRESSED UP IN THE DISGUSTING UGLY UNCOMFORTABLE CORSET FOR NOTHING!!!

(She shouts at him)

Jack: You could put it like that

Clara: I am going to kill you!!

Jack: Well it's your own fault

Clara: What!

Jack: You were the one that convinced me to do this in the first place, so be a good girl and find your self a seat

(he runs off before she can say anything)

(Still annoyed, she thinks of something to say to him)

(she turns back to him and sees he is gone)

Clara: Bloody pirate

(she mutters under her breath)

(she looks around at the seats and finds one in the middle next to the drinks and sits down)

(she looks around for Jack and can't find him)

(she smiles to herself)

(she reaches for a bottle of rum on the table)

(she starts drinking happily)

Clara: Two can play that game 


	67. Chapter 67

Part 67

(Port Royal)

(Elizabeth sat in the carriage and glanced around)

(She was starring out of the window talking to herself)

Elizabeth: Stop thinking about him, you love Will

(She mumbled to herself)

(Will glanced over at his fiance)

(She was looking at other men he thought to himself)

Will: On the biggest day of our life, what is she doing, pointing out men in the streets

(He sighed to himself and looked away from her)

(He could hear her mumbling words to herself)

(He was about to ask her what she was talking about when the carriage came to halt)

(Two guards stood at the front of the carriage talking to the driver)

(Will leaned toward him to find out what was wrong)

Will: Why did we stop???

(Mullory and Murtogg looked at each other trying to think of an excuse)

Mullory: There seems to be a problem with you're carriage

(He said quickly)

Will: What is it???!?!?

(Mullory began thinking of some reason when Murtogg suplied a reason)

Murtogg: Rumors have it, that you have been helping a certain pirate, wanted by the entire Spanish main for committing crimes against the crown

(Elizabeth glanced over at what was happening)

Elizabeth: Yes, what does that matter??

Mullory: Seems that you have also committed crimes against the crown

(Governor Swann and Grant/Teague looked at them shocked)

(Mullory and Murtogg notice the Governor)

Governor Swann: What were you saying my daughter did???

(ELizabeth looks at them and realise they were with the man she saw)

Murtogg: Well...she um...commited...

(Mullory nudged him in the arm sharply)

Mullory: Nothing, you are free to pass, sorry to have delayed you Governor

(They turn to leave but Elizabeth calls over to them by her window)

(Will watches her curiously as she whispers something to them)

Elizabeth: Oh

(She says all of a sudden)

(Mullory and Murtogg nod and then head away from the carriage)

(Will looks over at her)

(they make eye contact)

(he looks at her expecting her to tell him what that was about)

(she doesn't say anything)

Will: Well

(he says to her as the carriage starts moving)

Elizabeth: Well what??

(she asks him confused)

Will: What were you talking about???

Elizabeth: Oh, nothing important, don't worry

Will: Oh, ok then

(he says to her reluctantly, still curious to know he looks away from her)

(Elizabeth turned back to her window and continued looking out)

(The carriage was silent the rest of the journey)

(The carriage stopped outside the town square and everyone began getting out)

(Elizabeth sighed to herself and took Will's hand as he led her out of the carriage) 


	68. Chapter 68

Part 68

(Port Royal)

(Jack looked around)

(He looked toward the interceptor and saw Gibbs)

(Gibbs was drunk and singing with crew)

(Jack sighed)

Jack: This isn't going to be easy

(He saw Mullory and Murtogg running toward him)

(He looked at them)

(they approached him cautiously)

Mullory: Err.. Captain...we have some bad news

(he stuttered out)

Jack: Out with it then

Murtogg: They're on their way here

Jack: What!!! I asked you to delay or possibly stop them

Mullory: We know, we tried

Jack: Well trying isn't good enough

Mullory: I know but there is more

Jack: What do you mean??

(he asked them confused)

(they both look at him not sure how to put it)

(Jack looks at them waiting for the answer then he notices the carriage)

(he turns away from them and starts walking away from them)

Mullory: Don't you think we should tell him now

(he whispered to Murtogg)

Murtogg: Better before, he finds out we didnt tell him

Mullory: Fine tell him

Murtogg: Eh, Captain Sparrow

Jack: What!

(Jack shouted out of them getting slighlty annoyed with them)

Mullory: You know the cariagge you told us to stop

Jack: Yes, which you didn't

Murtogg: Well the lady inside

(Jack froze)

Jack: What about her?

Mullory: She was asking about you 


	69. Chapter 69

Part 69

(Port Royal)

(Jack froze and turned to them)

Jack: What are you talking about???

Mullory: Well, er miss swann

Murtogg: Turner

(he interupted)

(Jack flinched)

Mullory: Miss Turner, was asking us about you

Murtogg: She thinks that you didn't look like a member of the Navy

Jack: Huh?

Mullory: she says you walked different

Jack: Oh, is that all???

Murtogg: Er yes

Jack: Well then off you go

(he turned from them and went off to find Clara)

(Clara was sitting still with the bottle of rum drinking the pain of the corset away)

Jack: Clara!

(she dropped the bottle and turned to him)

Clara: Jack

(she smiled)

Jack: What were you doing??

Clara: What did it look like??

Jack: We don't have time for this

Clara: What do you want Jack??

Jack: It's seems Gibbs and the crew got drunk and

Clara: You need me to stop the wedding

Jack: Took the words right out of my mouth

Clara: How do you propose i do that?

Jack: Be creative

(he says to her as he places the gun in her hand)

(she looks at him and smiles)

(he turned from her and walked away)

Clara: Good luck

(he called to him)

Jack: I don't need luck

Clara: And why's that??

Jack: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow

(he headed over to the altar and took his place next to the other guards)

Jack: and i've got a wedding to stop

(he muttered under his breath)

(he glanced up just as the cariagge pulled) 


	70. Chapter 70

Part 70

(Port Royal)

(Will helped Elizabeth out of the cariagge)

(They exited out of the side door facing away from the crowd)

(Grant/Teague and Governor Swann exited from the main door)

(He noticed she was a little reluctant but thought it was nerves)

Grant/Teague: I am going to find a seat

(he said to Governor Swann and left into the crowd)

(Will looked at his fiance something seemed to be troubling her)

Will: Elizabeth, are you sure you are okay???

Elizabeth: Yes, i am perfectly fine

(She lied to him)

Will: I just can't help but feel you seem a little reluctant and rather depressed

Elizabeth: No, it's nothing come on you should go the crowd are getting anxious

Will: You sure you are ready

Elizabeth: Yes, of course i am i love you

(he smiled and kissed her softly)

(they broke apart and will walked toward the crowd and up the aisle)

(Elizabeth watched Will walk up the aisle)

(She sighed she could feel the tears forming behind her eyes)

(she had spent all day trying to stop them flowing)

(the sight of Will and her father all ready and excited, set them free)

(they rolled down her cheeks before she had time to stop them)

(she glanced around hoping no one saw)

(she furiously began wiping them away with no luck)

Voice: Having regrets Elizabeth?

(she gasped and turned to the voice)

(she looked at the man and couldn't believe who she saw)

(she fell onto the floor and started crying again, not bothering to wipe her tears)

(he couldn't help but smile at her condition, after all the pain she had caused him)

(she cried tears soaking her white wedding dress and the sounds of her sobs drowned out by the music playing) 


	71. Chapter 71

Part 71

(Port Royal)

Elizabeth: Norrington...how did you??...I thought you were...

Norringto: Dead??

ELizabeth: Yes

Norrington: Just like i thought you were dead

(She looked at him)

Elizabeth: Why did you kill me?

Norrington: You died!!!???!?!

Elizabeth: Yes

(she said quietly)

Norrington: How are you!?!? What?

Elizabeth: It doesn't matter, i want to know why you did it James??

(she asked him softly, using his first name)

Norrington: Well

(he sat next to her head on the side of the cariagge)

Norrington: I was aiming for Sparrow, but when i saw you and him, it filled me with rage as i remember how you treated me,  
how you disgared me for another.

Elizabeth: I'm sorry

(she told him)

(he managed a small smile as he handed her a tissue)

Elizabeth: Thanks

(she said to him as she wiped her eyes)

Norrington: Now go, you mustn't keep your fiance waiting

(he stood up and offered her a hand)

Elizabeth: No

(she said)

(he looked at her confused)

Norrington: What's wrong?

Elizabeth: I don't want to get married, i...i.i.i don't don't lo...love him

(she choked out)

(he looked at her shocked and then realised)

Norrington: You love Sparrow??

(he says to her disgusted and confused)

(she remains silent)

Norrington: Before you leave Mr. Turner, ask yourself a question

(she looks at him)

ELizabeth: Which is???

Norrington: Does he love you back?

(she looked at him stunned and then sighs)

Elizabeth: I don't know 


	72. Chapter 72

Part 72

(Port Royal)

(Behind the carriage)

(Elizabeth sat on the cold hard floor her knees up to her chest)

(Norrington sat next to her waiting for a response)

(He didn't understand her)

(she left him for someone else and now was leaving the one who truely loved her for someone she didn't even know if they loved her back)

Norrington: Elizabeth i have a question for you

Elizabeth: Yes

Norrington: If Sparrow truely loves you then where is he?

Elizabeth: I don..nt know

(she choked out)

Elizabeth: The last time i saw him, we were arguing then i left

Norrington: Oh, i see

(Tears continued to fall from her eyes soaking her already wet cheek)

Norrington: Why the tears Elizabeth??

Norrington: What are you afraid of?? You're already wanted in England, and if you leave Mr. Turner, if he loves you as much as im sure he does, he just wants you to be happy, and not to get hurt

Elizabeth: I care for Will though, i know he will understand i just... will be filled with so much guilt

Norrington: Guilt is better than regret Elizabeth

(she looked at him confused and shocked the words that came out of his mouth sounded almost poetic)

Elizabeth: What do you mean??

(he sighed)

Norrington: Elizabeth, would you honestly be happy with William, or would you constantly be wondering what life would have been like if you had never married him? That's why i let you go so easily, I wanted you to be happy, and if you are happy with Sparrow then gom be with him, Will will understand as long as you are truely happy

Elizabeth: James

(she said softly to him)

(no longer crying)

Norrington: Yes, ELizabeth

Elizabeth: Thank you

Norrington: I just don't want you to make the same mistake i made many years ago

(Elizabeth stood up)

(Norrington followed)

(She quickly embraced him)

(he returned it shocked and smiled)

(they broke apart and ELizabeth walked away from him toward Will with a smile on her face)

(she had made up her mind) 


	73. Chapter 73

Part 73

(Port Royal)

(Will looked at the carriage he had not so long ago exited)

(he looked at the dock the interceptor remained)

(he could hear the sounds of the crew)

(he couldn't see Jack though)

Will: That's odd

(he thought to himself)

Will: Come to think of it where was Clara??

(things were becoming suspicious and Will didn't like it)

(he glanced back at the cariagge)

(he caught a glimpse of Norrington)

(he was about to say something when he decided not to)

Will: What's taking her so long??

(he wondered)

Will: Probaly nervous, i'll give her sometime before i go and see)

(he glanced around his gaze fell on the same navy man Elizabeth was looking at earlier)

(he looked at him and couldn't help but realise that he seemed some what familiar)

(the man looked away from Will and glanced at the cariagge as if he knew something was happening)

Will: That's impossible, he's just a new recruit

(he thought to himself but not believing it)

(he sighed)

(and once again glanced at the carriage)

(his heart leap at the sight of Elizabeth aproaching him with a smile on her face)

(he returned the smile things were finally going to be right he thought to himself) 


	74. Chapter 74

Part 74

(Port Royal)

(Elizabeth headed toward Will a smile on her face)

(she thought back to the memories she had had with Will all these yaers)

(how he countlessly saved her and would stop at nothing)

(she loved him and he loved her)

(she couldn't deny it)

(she was going to get married and nothing was going to stop her)

(not Jack Sparrow or his compass)

--------------------------------------

(Jack glanced at Elizabeth he noticed the large grin on her face as she approached Will)

(he sighed)

Jack: Why am i doing this again?

(he asked himself)

Jack: She is going to get married whether he liked it or not

(he sighed yet again)

Jack: She is truely beautiful

(he thought to himself)

(he watched as she approached Will and hugged him)

(she whispered something in his ear and he nodded)

Jack: Is she leaving him?

(he asked himself hopefully)

Jack: No

(he thought to himself when he saw her smile)

(she headed toward the dock and walked straight past Jack)

Jack: Where is she going????

Jack: Oh bugger

(he replied when he saw her head straight for the interceptor)

(before anyone realised what he was doing he was sprinting away from the wedding toward the Port Royal armory) 


	75. Chapter 75

Part 75

(Port Royal)

(Mullory and Murtogg watched Jack run away from the wedding toward the armory)

Mullory: Where do you think he is going?

Murtogg: Probally to get his clothes from the armory)

(they stood in silence for a while when Mullory glanced over at Murtogg)

Mullory: Doesn't the armory have tons of weapons?

Murtogg: Yes

(he replied not realising)

Mullory: Won't he.. you know steal things?

Murtogg: The guards will stop him

(they continued standing in silence when they both remembered)

(Murtogg ran off toward the armory leaving behind a confused Mullory)

Mullory: Aren't we supposed to be guarding?

(he asked)

(he glanced at where Murtogg was once standing)

(then at the armory)

(he saw Murtogg's figure running toward the armory)

(without another word he quickly followed) 


	76. Chapter 76

Part 76

(Interceptor)

(Deck)

(ELizabeth boarded the interceptor)

(she looked around only to find Gibbs passed out in the corner and the rest of the crew either passed out or throwing up over the sides of the ship)

(She looked toward the wheel hoping to see Jack back to his old ways instead of in the mood she last saw him in)

(She sighed at the sight of the abandonded wheel)

(she looked in the other rooms and then decided to go and check below deck incase he was getting more rum)

-----------------------------------------------

(Jack ran into the armory and began a frantic search for his clothes)

(he found them in the corner buried under a pile of uniforms)

(he smiled and quickly got out of the uncomfortable navy clothes)

(glad to finally be out of the clothes he reached in his pocket looking for something)

(he breathed a sigh of relief when he found it)

(he pulled it out and held it in the palm of his hand not knowing what to do)

-------------------------------------------------

(Will watched his fiance board the ship so carefree and easy)

(he was never a fan of ships but his fiance seemed to love it which he realsed he would never understand)

(he saw her give a look of sympathy to the passed out crew which made him smile)

(she was always so caring he thought to himself)

(he heard something break behind him and turned around taking his gaze of Elizabeth)

(his attention was bought to Clara who was pretty drunk was begining to drop bottles to the floor off of the table)

(he sighed and headed over to her)

(he took one final glance at the interceptor to find Elizabeth was missing)

Will: She's probaly below deck or something thats all

(he told himself)

Will: Maybe i should go and check

(he asked himself)

(but stoped himself)

Will: I don't want to take over her life, she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, unlike some people

(he thought to himself indicating a now very drunk Clara as she passed out) 


	77. Chapter 77

Part 77

(Port Royal)

(Jack gazed at the palm of his hand)

(there lay his compass)

(he sighed he knew he would have to look at him sometime)

(he opened his compass and watched as the arrow spun around furiously)

(the compass wouldnt stop spinning and Jack knew why)

Jack: Blasted Tia, knew the compass would continue to spin if i resisted

(he sighed and cleared his mind)

(he glanced away as the compass began to slow down)

(it came to a sudden halt)

(he sighed and closed the compass placing it safely in his pocket)

(he headed for the door and broke into a spirt muttering one word)

Jack: ELizabeth 


	78. Chapter 78

Part 78

(Port Royal)

(Will approached Clara with a sigh)

(She was attracting a lot of attention from the guards)

(he approached her)

(he looked around for any signs of Jack. his father or his crew)

(he sighed when he realised they were either passed out or vanished)

(he picked Clara up and swung her over his shoulder)

(he turned back to the interceptor)

(the music had stopped playing and people were beginning to look at him)

(he sighed)

Will: Maybe i should explain

(he thought to himself)

(Clara turned over and groaned in pain)

Will: Forget it, what do i care what they think

(he told himself as he headed toward the interceptor with Clara carefully over his shoulder) 


	79. Chapter 79

Part 79

(Port Royal)

(Jack ran through the town, his boots clicking as he ran)

(Mullory and Murtogg headed toward the armory just missing Jack)

(Mullory sighed)

Mullory: He isn't going to make this easy is he?

(Jack ran through the back alleys avoiding the Navy and towns people)

(he ran toward the interceptor and looked toward it)

(it was abandoned he smiled to himself)

Jack: This is too easy

(he went to the dock and jumped off into the cold water)

(he came up and took a deep breath beforing going back under and swimming around the interceptor)

(he swam around to the back on the interceptor and climbed aboard)

(he looked around and smiled when he noticed his crew was passed out and no one seemed to notice him)

(he began walking around when he heard a noise from below deck)

(he pulled out his compass it pointed below deck)

Jack: Must be burning the rum

(he thought to himself as he headed toward the stairs and made his way down) 


	80. Chapter 80

Part 80

(Inteceptor)

(Elizabeth looks around the cold dark and damp room)

Elizabeth: Anyone down here?

(she called)

Silence

(She looked around and her eyes fell on a desk hidden in the corner)

(She approached it and found a map, pen, diary, and rum bottle)

(she looked around for anyone and then picked up the diary)

Elizabeth: I wonder who's this is?

(she placed it carefully back on the table)

(she sat down at the desk and looked at the map)

(Jack came quietly down the stairs)

(he looked around still soaking wet)

(he spotted her in the corner and watching her quietly)

(she looked away from the map and put her feet up on the table)

(she sighed and her gaze fell on the half full bottle)

(she picked it up and shuck it, noticing its half full)

Elizabeth: No use wasting this

(she said to no one in particular)

(Jack watched her and smiled)

(He approached her as she took a long glup)

Jack: You're even more like me than you realise lov

(She looked up shocked but quickly hid it and smiled)

Elizabeth: Nice to see you're in a good mood captain

(he approached her and stood behind her chair)

Jack: What ever gave you the impression I was in a bad mood luv

Elizabeth: Maybe the fact you shouted at me and threw a bottle at Clara

(he cursed himself quietly and said nothing)

(Elizabeth smiled to herself)

(he noticed and smigly replied)

Jack: I don't know what you're smilng at, but you are not exactly the perfect person, for example you are here with another man while your wedding is going on

(She looked at him noticing he was all wet suddenly)

Elizabeth: Why are you all wet?

(she asked him)

JacK: well, it's a funny story really

(he told her while trying to come up with an excuse

Jack: It all started when...

(he scratched his head trying to think of an excuse)

Elizabeth: I'm waiting Captain

Jack: Well...

BOOM

(Elizabeth jumped from her seat)

Elizabeth: What was that?

(Jack breathed a sigh of relief)

Jack: I dunno but we are about to find out

(Elizabeth nodded and headed up the stairs)

(Jack turned to the stairs but glanced back at the desk)

(he walked over to it and picked up the diary)

Jack: I've got to stop leaving this around

(he told himself as he placed it in his breast pocket)

(he turned to the stairs and went up after Elizabeth) 


	81. Chapter 81

Part 81

(Interceptor)

(Deck)

(Elizabeth ran up the stairs on to the deck)

(she looked behind her and noticed Jack wasn't there)

(her hand fell on her sword)

(she took it out and looked around)

Will: Elizabeth

(he called to her as he boarded the interceptor)

(she spun around and saw Will)

(she smiled and then noticed Clara who was still unconcious)

(she ran up to him dropping her sword)

Elizabeth: Will

(Will headed over to her and then stopped in the middle of the deck)

(he fell to his knees and carefully laid her on the deck)

(Elizabeth looked at Clara's pale face and looked at Will)

Elizabeth: What happened??

(he sighed)

Will: I'll let you guess

(he told her as the smell of rum from her breath tickled his and Elizabeth's face)

Elizabeth: Rum

(she smiled)

(Jack came up the stairs and looked around deck seeing Elizabeth and Will sitting on deck over the body of someone)

(he sighed remembering he left Clara alone)

(he headed toward them making no effort to walk carefully)

(Elizabeth heard his boats and spun around to see him walking straight toward them)

(he had a sort of pained look on his face which she had only ever seen a few times)

(he approached them and got down on his knees and exaimed his sister)

(he sighed when he smelt the rum on her breath)

(Will looked at Jack wondering what to do with Clara)

Will: Jack?

(Jack turned his attention from her and looked at Will)

Jack: Aye

Will: Is she going to be ok?

Jack: She should be fine, bit too much rum i imagine

Elizabeth: Must run in the family

(she muttered)

(Jack ignored her as she smirked)

Jack: Take her to me cabin and lay her on the bed

(he told Will)

(Will nodded and rose to his feet)

(he lifted Clara in his arms and took her to Jack's cabin)

(Jack got up and sighed and headed toward the helm Elizabeth's words echoing in his mind)

(Elizabeth looked at him)

Elizabeth: Something is troubling him

(she thought to herself)

(Jack looked out at Port Royal watching the people below drink and party and gossip with one another)

(Elizabeth silently rose and headed toward the helm)

(he stood silently his hand fell to his side and rested on his compass)

(he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the black hard covering)

(he ran his fingers against the wooden cover not daring to open it again)

(Elizabeth approached him and looked at him and couldn't help but notice he was holding his compass with a pained look on his face as he ran his fingers along its cover)

(She hated the compass it caused her nothing but pain and almost cost her losing the man she loved, but then again it had shown her what she wanted the most, now she was torn because of it but she had made up her mind and was determined to stick to it)

(she stood behind him and placed her hand carefully on his shoulder)

(he didnt move or turn to her he just continued staring out to Port Royal lost in deep thought)

(Elizabeths words were swarming around his head)

Jack: It runs in the family??

(he thought to himself)

Jack: Was he a failure to her? Was he completely unable to care for himself? Was he not capable of doing things that were smart?

(he blamed himself for what happened with Clara he was supposed to be watching out for her)

(he was lost in thoughts he was seeing things in a new light)

Jack: Why didn't i see this before? She had always thought of me like this and had told me but i never listened.

(he sighed)

Jack: No wonder she loves the whelp so much he is so far from me

Jack: Why do i care what she thinks anyway??

(he knew why but he didnt want to admit it)

(the thoughts were toying with him and the truth keep on entering his mind no matter how far he pushed it back)

Jack: I'm a pirate, i am destined to be alone, i'm not meant for love

(he sighed to himself and turned to her he knew what to do) 


	82. Chapter 82

Part 82

(Interceptor)

(Helm of the ship)

(Jack turned to ELizabeth)

(she was watching him so when he turned around he was facing her)

(she looked him straight in his eyes)

(she saw the pained and serious look on his face and understood he had been doing alot of thinking lately and had made some sort of decison)

Elizabeth: Jack what's wrong?

(she asked him)

(he sighed and took a deep breath)

Jack: Look ELizabeth, before you say anything listen to me

(he said in a proper accent and voice without his usual slur)

Elizabeth: He's sober, he must be dead serious, and something tells me I'm not going to like this

(she told herself and simply nodded to him)

Jack: It seems to me that ever since i met you i've caused you nothing but trouble, i've ruined yours and William's life, so I had decided as an attempt to save you from ruining the rest of your life I will sail away from this port, with me and my crew and promise never to come back or disturb you ever again

(ELizabeth looked at Jack speechless she fell to her knees she didn't know what to say or do she was overwhelmed with emotions she looked up at him deep into his eyes)

ELizabeth: Why are you doing this to me?

(he looked at her)

(Will came out of the cabin and saw ELizabeth on her knees and Jack with a pained serious look on his face)

Will: Not good

(he sighed and slowly walked toward them giving them time to continue)

Jack: Because ELizabeth, I know it's the right thing to do, I'm sorry

(Will approached them and they both looked at him)

Will: What's going on here?

(Elizabeth looked the ground)

Jack: Nothing I was just leaving

Will: Leaving ?? You mean from Port Royal?

(Jack nodded)

Will: Forever

(he whispered)

(Jack nodded again)

Will: Oh

(he replied quietly)

(Everyone looked down not knowning what to say)

(Jack looked up and broke the silence)

Jack: Well i best be on my way

Elizabeth: Jack don't go

(he turned to her silent tears rolling down her cheek)

(he turned to Will)

Jack: Goodbye William it was nice knowning you, your father would be proud of you

(he shook Will's hand and then gave him a quick hug)

(he turned to Elizabeth dreading their goodbye)

Jack: Elizabeth

(he said softly to her)

(she looked up)

(Will headed toward the plank knowning this was a private moment between the two of them)

(he reached out and grabbed her by her hand pulling her up)

(she looked at him in his eyes)

Elizabeth: Jack

(he didn't say anything he just reached in his pocket and pulled out his compass)

Jack: ELizabeth, I want you to have this

(he told her placing the compass in her hand and then closing it)

Elizabeth: Jack, i can't this is your most valuable thing i know how much you love your compass i can't take it from you

Jack: No, I want you to have this

(he took a breath)

Jack: It's not like it would work for me any way

(he told her she looked at him realising but dared herself to ask)

Elizabeth: Why not?

Jack: Because...

(he told her clasping her hands)

Jack: ...I already know what i want the most, and i know i can't have it

(tears flooded down her face she let them not bothering to stop them)

Elizabeth: Jack no

(she told him softly)

Jack: I'm sorry Elizabeth I really am

(her face fell on his shoulder and she began sobbing furiously)

(he placed a comforting arm on her back as an attempt to comfort her but knowning nothing would work he let her sob)

(Will came back to the interceptor with Grant/Teague and they quietly boarded)

(Grant/Teague knew what was going on and decided to go below deck until they left)

(Will stood watching Elizabeth waiting for her until she was ready to go)

(Jack looked at Elizabeth his eyes began filling up with tears)

Jack: Keep it together Jack

(he told himself)

(He looked at Elizabeth and a few tears fell and landed on her head)

(his kohl ran and he quickly held the rest of the tears in and bit his tongue)

(Elizabeth felt the tears and looked up at Jack and saw his Kohl was smudged and his eyes were blury)

Elizabeth: Your kohl...it's smudged, how??? i thought it was waterproof??

(Her eyes still blury she reached up and wiped the smudge kohl away)

(Will looked at Jack in amazement)

Will: Jack Sparrow crying I'd never thought i'd see the day

(He turned away from them and decided to go below deck and say goodbye)

Jack: It is

(he told her)

Elizabeth: Then why?

Jack: It's water proof to everything but tears, Tia gave it to me because she knew i'd never cry, just we even suprised her

Tia: No I am never suprised Jack

(then spun around and came face to face with Tia)

Jack: What? Where?? Did u just come from??

Tia: Jack Jack you know better than to question my power

(Elizabeth looked at Tia wondering if she knew anything to try and stop Jack)

Elizabeth: Tia, tell Jack not to leave, you must know that if he leaves i wont be able to live

(she pleaded with her)

Tia: I'm sorry ELizabeth but it is part of his destiny to leave

(Jack looked at her questioningly and then sighed and turned back to Elizabeth)

Jack: Go, your fiance is waiting and we have to set sail soon before the navy decide to come and sneak up on my passout crew now

(she nodded and gave him and quick hug and then went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and kissed her on the mouth deeply)

(she placed her arms around his neck and embraced the kiss)

(she was lost once again and couldnt help but enjoy it)

(when they broke apart finally he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug)

(Will appeared up the stairs and saw Jack and Elizabeth hugging he sighed and approached them)

(she broke away and looked at Will)

(Will offered her his hand she took it taking her glance away from Jack)

(he nodded at Jack and then took him and Elizabeth toward the plant and began walking down it)

(Elizabeth turned around and took one final glance at Jack)

(He wore a forced smile on his face but his eyes revealed everything to her they were filled with sadness)

(she turned away from his and followed Will back to the town square)

(Back where everyone was waiting for them and there was no turning back after this)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jack watched them quiety leave the interceptor until they fianlly were out of sight)

(he sighed and turned to his quarters his heart felt like it was being ripped in two)

(But he ignored it)

Jack: It's for the best

(he told himself as he enter the quarters and closed the door to the outside world) 


	83. Chapter 83

Part 83

(Interceptor)

(Captain quarters)

(Jack entered his cabin and began pacing like ELizabeth had done so many times before each step he took he could feel his heart ripping painfully)

(no longer baring it he fell onto his bed landing with a thump)

(he sighed and tried to fall asleep but couldn't)

Jack: Why can't I fall asleep?

(he asked himself)

(he sighed again and stared at the ceiling of the room)

(he felt the ship moving even though he had given no directions to anyone)

(he didn't care though he just wanted to get as far away from Port Royal as he could)

(he couldn't help but regret his decision but knew it was for the best and that if he wanted to ensure he couldn't turn the ship around he stayed in his cabin)

(he yawned)

Jack: I'm getting tired, good the sooner i fall asleep the further i am away from all these thoughts i am having

(he took a final glance at the ceiling before closing his eyes and falling into a deep peaceful sleep) 


	84. Chapter 84

Part 84

(Port Royal)

(Town)

(Elizabeth ran through the town tightly gripping Will's hand as he led the way)

(Her eyes were looking back, back to the port, back to the interceptor, back to Jack)

(She heard a loud noise ahead of her and she spun around to see what it was)

(Will saw Elizabeth looking so they stopped and he looked toward the sound to see what is was)

Will: East Indian Trading Company

(he muttered)

(the were getting stuff ready to load onto a ship to chase after Jack and his crew)

(he turned to Elizabeth the look of hate on her face he had never seen before and shocked him)

(he saw her reach down and her hand went up her dress as she pulled out a sword)

(he gasped and pulled her into an alley before she could kill anyone)

(he pushed her against the wall causing her to look at him)

will: Elizabeth! What are you thinking??? You can't just go out there and kill people they will throw you in jail

(he said in a serious tone the looked at her face still hard and firm and sighed)

Will: I can't lose you again, everytime we get close to getting married something or someone always seems to intervene

(her face melted and she looked at him a small smile creeping on her face)

Elizabeth: He loves me, he really does after everything I have done to him, I can't do this to him again, I just can't

(the thoughts started to become overwhelming she felt nasuoeus and fell to her knees as an act of desperation to rid her mind of the thoughts)

(Will watched her and sighed)

Will: Maybe I'm asking too much of you, but is it wrong to ask the woman you love for her hand in marriage, Elizabeth?

(he asked her)

(not expecting a response he turned from her and looked back out at the town deciding to give her some time to herself)

Elizabeth: No it isn't too much, i love you Will, i really do

(he turn back to her his face full of sadness)

Will: Then marry me now

Elizabeth: Will I..

Will: Elizabeth: Don't say it... if you don't love me say now and I'll leave you forever, i just want you to be happy

(he told her in his most convincing voice but his eyes told her everything)

(Elizabeth rose to her feet and approached him)

Elizabeth: Yes, I will marry you Will, i love you and i always will

(she stated)

(Will looked at her and knew she was trying to be honest but she seemed to be convicing herself more than him)

Will: Elizabe..

(she cut him off with a kiss)

(shocked he opened his mouth to say something allowing her to deepen the kiss)

(forgetting what he was about to tell her he closed him eyes and welcomed the kiss) 


	85. Chapter 85

Part 85

(Port Royal)

(Behind the carriage)

This is during the incident on the interceptor

(Norrington remained behind the carriage watching Elizabeth leave and head to Will)

(He sat down and waited to hear what was going to happen with the wedding)

(As he waited his mind kept on drifting back to what she had told him)

Norrington: She loves Sparrow, that rum soaken, cheating goodfor nothing, self centered pirate

Norrington: I can't see what she sees in him, I can understand why she chose Mr Turner, he is a good man, who respects and loves her very much

Norrington: I can't let her run off with Sparrow, I can't bare for him to break her heart

(he jumped up and began walking toward the interceptor he turned to board when he heard voices)

Jack: It seems to me that ever since i met you i've caused you nothing but trouble, i've ruined yours and William's life, so I had decided as an attempt to save you from ruining the rest of your life I will sail away from this port, with me and my crew and promise never to come back or disturb you ever again

Norrington: What was he doing? Does he really care about her so much that he would let her live a normal life, no of course not he just wanted to leave her and break her heart like he had done to so many before

(he thought to himself trying to come up with an explanation)

Elizabeth: Your kohl...it's smudged, how??? i thought it was waterproof??

Norrington: What??? his kohl it is smudged?? it can't be all the years i had known Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow no matter when or where he was his kohl always remained think and untouched, surely he wasn't crying?? Jack Sparrow crying he couldn't he never cared or showed the slightest affection to anyone

(he thought to himself still remaining hidden and not speaking)

Jack: It's water proof to everything but tears

(he heard Jack say)

(he gasped)

Norrington: It's true Jack Sparrow does have emotions, he loves Elizabeth like she loves him. But why is he leaving surely he knows of her feeling toward him??

(he stood there lost in thoughts)

(footsteps broke his thought causing him to look up at the ship)

(there he saw Will and Elizabeth leave the ship hand in hand)

(he hid until they were out of sight)

(he came out of his hiding spot and turned to follow them when he heard Jack talking to himself)

Jack: It's for the best

(Norrington looked up at the ship)

Norrington: He really does love her, he just wants the best for her like i do, but can't he see he is best for her, Sparrow you truely are blind

(he thought to himself before taking the same path Elizabeth and Will took moments ago) 


	86. Chapter 86

(Port Royal)

(Norrington ran through the town taking the same part Elizabeth and Will had taken)

(He searched the town and found no sign of them)

(He looked in stores and in the streets)

Gun Fire

(he spun around and saw a group of members of the East Indian Trading Company loading their weapons)

(He sighed how he missed the navy and the company)

(A small noise could be heard from the alley hidden between various shops)

(Curious he approached the alley)

(he remained hidden and looked in)

(There was Elizabeth and Will in a passionate embrace)

(he sighed he wished that was him)

Norrington: Good for nothing Turner

(he thought to himself)

(he watched them and realised that Elizabeth seemed in control and seemed to be trying to get as much passion is as possible)

(he watched will go to say something but all she did was deepen the kiss losing him in it)

Norrington: That's odd, where have i seen that trick before?

(he wondered)

(Will finally broke the kiss gasping for air while Elizabeth seemed fine)

(In fact he noticed she was a little depressed)

(Will noticed and looked at her questioningly)

Will: What's wrong?

(he asked)

(she looked at him and smiled trying to cover up her sadness)

Elizabeth: Nothing, I'm fine, never been better

(He returned the smile)

Will: Good, are you ready?

Elizabeth: Yes

Will: Are you sure you want to do this?

Elizabeth: Yes, of course

(she started walking)

(he followed then paused)

(she noticed and stopped and turned back to him)

Elizabeth: Will, What's wrong?

(he sighed)

Will: I just don't want to rush you into things, espically when i feel that you're not ready

(she sighed and took a deep breath)

(this was hard for her but she knew she had to do it even though deep down it felt wrong)

Elizabeth: Don't worry about me will, im fine, come on the sooner we get married the better

(Will stood still for a moment studying her expression for a while)

(not wanting him to notice her depression she smiled and gently tugged him toward the exit of the alley)

(she was as ready as she was ever going to be) 


	87. Chapter 87

Part 87

(Port Royal)

(Norrington listened for a while)

(All the years he had known ELizabeth she had never seemed uncertain of anything until now)

Norrington: I have to do something, i cant bare to see her depressed and forced to put a smile on her face

(he thought to himself)

(he looked around thinking off something to do, a plan, anything, when it hit him)

(he heard Will and Elizabeth heading toward him breaking his concentration and quickly ran away from them)

(He turned away from the alley and ran through the town)

(He turned the corner and ran past members of the company and stopped)

(he glanced around and hid behind the carriage containing their admiral)

(he stood there silently making no sudden movements)

(he peered around the side of the carriage and noticed the members were missing)

(he smiled)

Norrington: Now time to put this plan into action

(he told himself before grabbing the nearest gun and sword abandoned on the floor and getting into the carriage) 


	88. Chapter 88

Part 88

(Port Royal)

(Elizabeth ran out of the alley with Will in tow)

(She ran toward the town square holding the hem of her dress)

(The wind blew in her face and hair causing it to go flying)

(she smiled it remind her of being on the sea)

(Will ran as fast as he could after her)

(as he ran after her he noticed the giant smile on her face the wind in her hair)

(she looked beautiful)

(Elizabeth ran into the town square and colapsed on the ground in hysterics)

(Everyone turned to look at her)

(Hair mangles, dress wet and dirty, and a smile on her face)

(They looked at her in disaprovement and began muttering to each other)

(Governor Swann looked at his daughter proud, she was happy and thats all he asked for in the world)

(Will came running in after her and saw her on the ground in hysterics)

(he approached her and placed his hand out offering to help her up)

Will: Elizabeth

(she looked at him and ignored the hand and stood up herself)

(he withdrew his hand)

Will: Ready?

Elizabeth: As ready as i ever going to be

(he nodded understanding and took his place at the alter)

(she headed to where her father was now standing and positioned herself)

(Governor Swann glanced at his daughter and smiled and took her arm)

Governor Swann: You look beautiful Elizabeth

(She looked at him and smiled when noticing the tatered dress)

"Here comes the bride" started playing

(the guests made their way to their seats as Elizabeth and her father slowly made their way up the aisle)

(Will watched her come up the aisle and smiled she was even more beautiful then he realised)

(the sun shone right on her givng her a glow her hair blew wildly in the wind and the smile on her face and spark in her eye were brightly lite up)

(She reached the altar and her father gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before resuming his seat)

Priest: We are gathered here today to bring together in holy matrimoney William Turner and Elizabeth Swann

(he recieted some prayers)

(Will listened intently while Elizabeth stared out to sea)

(Will noticed and sighed but allowed the priest to continue)

Will: When we are married ill take you on the sea again

(he thought to himself)

Priest: Anyone that feels these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace

(The priest waited a moment and looked around)

(Elizabeth looked around hoping silently)

(Will focused on the priest willing him to continue)

Priest: I now pro

Man: STOP THE WEDDING!

(Everyone spun around)

(Elizabeth gasped)

(Will looked shocked and froze) 


	89. Chapter 89

Part 89

(Port Royal)

(Norrington entered the carriage armed and ready)

(The admiral was glancing out the right window)

(Norrington entered in the left hand side door and closed the door silently)

(The admiral went to turn around when he heard a pistol cocked at his head)

(He turned around and found the pistol aimed at his face)

(He glanced up at norrington and smiled)

Admiral: Ahhh Mr. Norrington, pleasure to see you again

Norrington: Can't say the same thing about you

Admiral: Well what brings you back here? You know you are still wanted here

Norrington: None of your business

(he spat at the admiral)

Admiral: Touchy are we now James

Norrington just looked at him with a blank response an idea forming in his mind)

(The Admiral smirked and dared continue)

Admiral: Oh by the way James i forgot to ask, how did it feel to lose the woman you loved to a blacksmith, and to lose your rank twice because of the same pirate, whats his name again?

(He looked up pretending to think when really he knew)

(the whole town knew of Captain Jack Sparrow and how he lost James Norrington his rank twice)

Admiral: Oh yes, Jack Sparrow, thats the one isn't it James?

Norrington: Captain Jack Sparrow

(he replied automatically)

Admiral: Oh yes how could i forget you sailed under his comand, so might i ask is this his doing or your own as an act of revenge to the company and navy?

(he asked indicating the gun)

Norrington: My own, now before you ask anymore of your pestering questions, don't move or else this trigger might just slip

Admiral: We both know you don't have it in you James, you think a few months on a pirate ship will change you enough to kill an innocent man?

Norrington: First of all you are not innocent and second of all yes

(he told him before glancing around the carriage looking for something)

(admiral noticed at smiled)

Admiral: Looking for anything in particular James?

(Norrington didn't respond he just grab a stranded piece of cloth and tied it around the admirals mouth gagging him before he could say anything else)

Norrington: There, you were getting annoying

(he then pulled the string of the admiral's uniform out and tied the admirals hands behind his back)

Norrington: Now lets be on our way

(he got out of the carriage and sat in the drivers seat)

(he pulled the reins of the horse and headed toward the town square toward the wedding) 


	90. Chapter 90

Part 90

(Interceptor)

(Captain's quarters)

(Jack laid fast asleep on his bed)

(Empty rum bottles remained scattered on the floor)

(Sweat beads rolled down his face and his eyes remained tightly closed)

(He tossed and turned furiously on his bed)

(The door opened slightly and Grant/Teague poked his head in)

(He saw Jack tossing around constantly obviously dealing with some troubled thoughts)

(He sighed and closed the door silently and headed back out on deck)

----------------------------------------------------------

(Deck)

(Tia stood at the helm her eyes shut and the wheel firmly grasped in her hands)

(The wind blew her messy uncontrolable hair in all dirrections)

(Barbossa watched her in wonder as she sailed without a problem)

(He then turned away from her to go to his cabin)

(Gibbs watched him quietly and then approached him blocking his path to his cabin)

Gibbs: Barbossa

(Barbossa smiled at the sight of a nervous Gibbs)

Barbossa: Yes, Joshamee

Gibbs: Where did ye go when we were at Port Royal?

(Barbossa smiled)

Barbossa: I be telling ye if ye be telling me where ye were

(Gibbs nodded solemly)

Gibbs: I was visiting me old childhood orphanage

(Barbossa nodded and brushed past Gibbs)

(Gibbs spun around before he could enter the cabin)

Gibbs: and what about ye?

Barbossa: That's none of ye business

(he responded with a smirk)

Gibbs: Pirate code

Barbossa: Guidlines, Joshamee

(Gibbs cursed himself under his breath for believing him)

(then headed below deck)

(Barbossa chuckled to himself before entering his own cabin and closing the door behind him) 


	91. Everyone Read

Part 88 - part 99 is basically from the point of view of the characters. So for example when norrington is ambushing them will and elizabeth are in the alley and jack is on his ship sailing to the island. If u have any confusion feel free 2 message me. 


	92. Explanation 2

Okay ill explain it again because i know its difficult to understand. So i left you guys at the wedding and it is currently on standstill, until chapter 100. Understand so far? Ok so you know when Elizabeth and Will were in the alley part 89 - 99 talk about what is happening with everyone else. So basically i left it like this i told will and elizabeth's story up until their wedding, i told 95 percent of norringtons and im telling jacks story. When i've told all their stories so they are all at the same time then ill play it from the wedding. 


	93. Chapter 91

Part 91

(Interceptor)

(Captain's quarters)

(Jack was being troubled by his thoughts)

(he rolled furiously on his side and fell out of his bed)

(he landed with a loud thump on the floor waking him up)

(he groaned and sat up rubbing his head)

Jack: Ow me head

(he stood up and looked around)

(he saw the empty rum bottles and nodded)

(He then grabbed his hat from the floor and placed it back on his head)

(he opened the door and stepped out onto the deck)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Deck)

(Tia remained at the wheel steering with her eyes firmly closed)

(A crew member was mopping)

(Grant/Teague was starring out to sea)

(Jack looked around and approached Tia)

(Silently he stood next to her watching in amazement as she steered)

(Tia smiled)

Tia: Sleep well?

(she asked him)

(he was shocked but quickly covered it up)

(he was used to this)

Jack: Not really

Tia: I see

(she replied)

(Jack nodded not sure what to say)

(They both stood in silence)

(Jack watched her steer avoiding rocks and sailing straight)

Jack: Where are we going?

Tia: Isla del amor perdido

(Jack gasped)

Jack: Why are we going there???

(he demanded)

Tia: For two reasons

(she responsed)

(He looked at her questioningly but decided best not to ask)

(he turned away from her and went toward the side of the ship)

(he stood silently awaiting the island he spent his whole life avoiding) 


	94. Chapter 92

Part 92

(Interceptor)

(Deck)

(Tia opened her eyes slowly as the interceptor approached isla del amor perdido)

(Jack stood out on deck looking at the island)

(Members of the crew came up from below deck and saw the approaching island)

Crew member: Captain

(he called to Jack)

Jack: Aye

Crew member: Where are we?

Jack: Isla del amor perdido

(he responded)

(The crew members muttered to each other)

(They all knew the tales of Isla del amor perdido)

(A new crew member looked at the other members questioningly)

James: Why is everyone so woried about this island?

Gibbs: You ain't never heard the tales of Isla del amor perdido

(He shook his head)

Gibbs: Well, they say anyone that steps foot on this island sees the person they love or loved in their life time, their memory haunts them.  
You then see events that have occured between you and that person, and they do not disapear until you step of the island. Many don't make it back though, the memories are too painful

James: Sounds like an old mans tale

(he replied)

Gibbs: Aye, but this one is true

(he told him)

(then turned and walked toward the helm of the ship)

(leaving James confused and woried) 


	95. Chapter 93

Part 93

(Interceptor)

(Deck)

(The interceptor carefully docked on the abandoned port on isla del amor perdido)

(The crew looked around nervously to see who would be the first to step on the dreaded island)

(Jack looked at his crew in pity as they stepped back from the port and avoided getting off the ship)

(Jack sighed he knew being the captain he would have to be the first)

(he took a deep breath and stepped of the ship on to the hot sand)

(he looked around and smiled)

(he saw nothing)

(one by one his crew followed in suit)

(Tia pushed past them and began heading toward the small village)

(Jack followed her cautiously while his crew busied themselves)

(Tia walked quite quickly to the town and jack had to jog to keep up)

(he paused for a minute for a swig of rum)

(he drowed out the bottle in a mere few seconds and turned his attention back to where Tia was heading)

(he looked around and couldn't find her)

Jack: Blasted Witch women walks too fast

(he mumbled and then began making his way into the village after her)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Interceptor)

(Deck)

(Grant/Teague emerged from below deck to find the ship was empty)

(he smiled and found a comfortable spot on deck and fell into a peaceful sleep)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cabin)

(Barbossa sat up from the desk)

(he strolled out of his cabin and onto the island)

(he looked around and smiled)

Barbossa: Ahh Isla del amor perdido, Jack is in for a wonderful suprise

(he said with a chuckle)

(he knew why tia was here and what she had come to get)

Barbossa: Always knew Jack wasn't that bright, never did make a good captain

(he thought to himself before turning and getting back on the interceptor)

(he colapsed on deck next to Grant/Teague and fell asleep)

(the fun was just about to start and he wanted to be wide awake for it) 


	96. Chapter 94

Part 94

(Isla del amor perdido)

(Village)

(Jack swaggered through the village)

Jack: Where is everyone?

(he asked no one in particular)

(He looked around the town and peered in the shop windows for any sight of Tia)

(He turned into the next street which was swamped with people)

(He froze)

Jack: They can't be

(he said aloud)

(the people turned around and looked at him with a smile)

(a tall man stepped forward with a large grin on his face)

(Jack turned pale)

Man: Ahh Jack Sparrow nice to see you again

(Jack didn't reply still speechless)

(he just nodded not even bothering to correct him)

Man: Still Captain are we??

(Jack finally found his voice and stood up straight and took a deep breath the color rushing back to his face)

Jack: Aye

Man: Well we'll have to put a stop to that won't we

Jack: Actually

Man: No use trying to get yourself out of this one Jack

(The people drew out their swords, pistols, daggers, and cutlasses)

(Jack backed up nervously his back facing a small dark alley)

(The people came closer to him all wanting their revenge)

Jack: Do you all think this is necessary???

(He asked the approaching people)

(A tall man stepped forward)

Man: After you killed all of us you expected us not to seek revenge, you truely are a terrible captain, no wonder there was a mutiny

Jack: Well as a matter of fact there was a mutiny because i didn't kill enough people

(he said standing his ground)

(A few people chuckled)

Woman: A likely story

Jack: It is im telling the truth

(A small boy stepped forward)

Boy: Like when you told me that the other pirate ship was weak, and the crew attacked me and killed me and you stood and watched

(A teenage girl stepped forward)

Girl: and when you told me if i stole from this shop they wouldn't do anything to me

Jack: And they didn't

(the girl gave a fake laugh)

Girl: they bloody hanged me

Jack: OH

(he replied now back up against the cold stone wall)

(he looked around frantically as the mob approached him)

(his eyes fell upon a small wooden door hidden in the wall)

(he lunged for it and grabbed the handle)

(the crew watched him but made no effort to stop him)

(he shook the handle furiously trying to open it but it remained locked)

(he moved it in all directions until it finally snapped off)

(the brass door knob hit the ground with a small thud and rolled on the mud coated road)

(he backed up against the door)

Jack: What do you all say we settle this all over some rum on me ship?

(he asked not willing to give up)

Man: Your chances have come and gone Jack Sparrow we end this here

(he replied)

(Jack began mumbling various prayers and making false promises)

Jack: I need a bloody miracle

(he told himself)

(The nearest man loaded his gun and aimed at Jack the other soon followed)

(Jack closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to hit him)

(He heard the safety come of)

Jack: Hurry up with this all this waiting is killing me

(he joked)

(he took a final breath eyes still closed)

(then something hard hit the back of his head)

(everything went black as he colapsed on the floor)

(he people looked around confused)

Boy: Look

(they turned back to where Jack had colapsed he had gone)

Man: Where did he go??!?!?

(he demanded furiously)

(a loud slamming could be heared)

Woman: The door!

(she exclaimed)

Man: That's impossible it was locked

(he questioned)

(A tall man with a large pirate hat on his head covering his face stepped out from the middle of the crowd)

Pirate: The people inside have him

(he responded)

(the crowd murmered)

Girl: How are we going to get in?

(The pirate smiled)

Pirate: They have to come out some time

(he responded a giant grin appearing on his face) 


	97. Chapter 95

Part 95

(Isla de amor perdido)

(Dock)

(Gibbs was talking to one of the new recruits when he noticed Jack was still missing and hadn't returned from the village)

(he spun around and headed to a small group of crew members who were drinking and having run enjoying their day's rest and didn't seem to notice their captain was missing)

Gibbs: Any of you gents seen where our Captain be?

(a drunk crew member turned to Gibbs and stared at him for a few seconds and then bursted into laughter)

(Gibbs gave them a strange look and the rest of them cracked up)

(the alchol was getting to them but they didn't seem to care)

(Gibbs looked at the remaining crew members but they seemed to be in the same condition)

(Gibbs paused a second and began looking at all the crew members)

Gibbs: 4 people are missing

(he realised)

(he thought for a moment)

Gibbs: Jack went into the village after Tia, that leaves

(he scratched his head)

(a began pacing)

Gibbs: Jack's father and Barbossa

(he realised)

Gibbs: Come to think about it i haven't seen the pair in a while

Gibbs: Best check on the ship

(he thought to himself)

(he gave a look of pity at one of the crew members who had recently passed out and then boarded the ship)

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Interceptor)

(Gibbs climbed up the plank and looked around on deck)

(he spotted Barbossa and Grant/Teague fast asleep in the corner of the deck)

(loud snoring could be heard)

(he quietly approached them)

(he gave a small smile when he saw Grant/Teague still in a deep sleep)

(he turned away from them and decided to go below deck)

(he started walking)

Barbossa: You know im a very light sleeper

(he stated)

(Gibbs froze and turned to Barbossa)

(Gibbs gave a small nervous nod)

(Gibbs then turned away from him and quickly hurried below deck before Barbossa could reply)

(Barbossa watched Gibbs and chuckled)

(he stood up his heavy boots hitting the ground)

(grant/teague stirred but didn't wake)

(Barbossa went to the side of the ship and looked down at the crew)

(he sighed at the sight of them)

Barbossa: Jack was always a bad judge of character

(he muttered and then headed back to Grant/Teague and sat down next to him)

(his head rested of the side of the ship)

(he reached for his hat and tipped it so it covered his face)

(he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep a smile on his face) 


	98. Chapter 96

Part 96 - "You did what!"

(Isla del amor perdido)

(Shack)

(Jack lay unconcious on a long wooden table)

(Two people whispered to each other)

(His chest moved up and down at a normal pace)

(Jack's eyes cracked open and light poured instantly upon them)

(He blinked rapidly and groaned)

Jack: Where am i?

(he asked aloud)

(He tried to sit up but a firm hand pushed him back down)

(he looked to his right to see Tia sitting next to him a collection of items were carefully placed in front of her)

Tia: Lay down Jack ye need ta rest

(he reluctantly laid down his eyes still open looking at the various objects hanging above him)

(Jack looked to his left at the sound of someone sitting down next to him)

(There sat a lady who looked like a younger more prettier version of Tia)

(she smiled at him showing her pearl white teeth to him)

(not bothering to sit up again he just turned to Tia)

Jack: Who's she??

(Tia smiled)

Tia: That's me sister Anabell

(she told him)

(Jack turned over so he was facing Anabell)

Jack: Nice ta meet ya

Anabell: You too I've 'eard many stories 'bout ya

Jack: Well I bet ya have'nt 'eard...

Tia: There is no time for stories

Jack: What's the rush, I'm Captain I say when we leave

Tia: Because if we do not leave on time it could change ya destiny

Jack: So what's so important that ya needed to get me here? And why do i 'ave a pounding headache?

Anabell: We knocked ya out with a brick

(she told him with a slight smirk)

Jack: I see

(he replied lost in thoughts)

Tia: Ya familiar with my voodoo practice are ya not?

(she asked him)

Jack: Yes i am plenty familar

(he told her thinking back to a painful memory)

Tia: Well i brought ya here because i need two people who practice voodoo magic on a regular basis to perform the cantation on ya

(Jack shot up his head almost hitting one of the dangling objects)

(His face was stricken with horror)

Jack: Ahhh

(he shouted suddenly clutching his left hand which was burning with pain)

Jack: What did you do??

(he asked Tia almost shouting)

Tia: Calm down Jack let me explain

(She took a deep breath and stood up)

(She began pacing the room)

(Jack sat watching her expectantly waiting for her to explain)

Tia: Well ya see when ya left Port Royal, ya were 'eartbroken as it seems

(She told him)

Jack: Heartbroken??? I might 'ave been a little upset but nothing more

(Tia approached him)

Tia: Now is not the time to lie, i know what ya feel

(she told him)

(he nodded reluctantly)

Tia: Now where was i, oh yes, but has it seems ya were not the only one, by you leaving you not only broke ya own 'eart, as it seems ya also broke Elizabeth's 'eart

Jack: She seemed perfectly 'appy with the whelp

Tia: T'was because she was trying to convince herself she loved him

Jack: Why would she do that?

(he asked her)

Tia: She didn't want ta hurt him, ya see if she had left wit ya, he would be destined to follow da footsteps of

Anabell: Davy Jones

(the name ringing throught the small shack)

Jack: So basically it is a lose lose situation for the whelp, either he is the next Davy or he's married to a woman who doesn't love him

Tia: Ah But she does love him

(she told him)

(Jack looked at her puzzled)

Jack: But ya just said she loved me

Tia: She loves him in a way, but ya are her true love, as she is for ya

(Jack looked at her for a few seconds not knowing what to say)

Silence

Jack: So tell me

(he said breaking the silence)

Tia: Yes

Jack: What curse did ya put on me?

(he asked calming down it had finally sunk in)

Anabell: Tis a very unique one called Death in da form of love

Jack: Why do I get da feeling I'm not going to like this

(he asked himself aloud)

(Tia smiled at him)

Tia: Tis not as bad as it sounds

(she reasurred him)

Tia: I put a spell on you that will ensure that ya do not die without knowing that Elizabeth loves ya and that ya truely love her

Jack: You did what!!!!

Tia: On ya ring finger is the mark of the curse it will remain with ya till ta spell is complete

(she continued ignoring Jack)

(Jack dared steal a glance at his still burning finger)

(There on his finger was a black band in the center was a black pendant in the shape of a heart, the heart was spilt down the center and a appeared to be broken)

Jack: But ya said that we love each other what more is there to do?

Tia: I said it because i know it is true, but ya two have yet da face da truth

Jack: But what if i was da be killed lets say by those angry people out there?

Tia: Ya wouldn't be killed ya wouldn't be killed but ya would feel a flash of pain

Jack: And how would tat help me or her? And what if she was ta die?

Tia: Ta same thing as ya

Jack: I see

(he responded taking in all the information)

(Tia stood next to him in silence letting everything sink in)

Tia: We must go now, we have ta meet someone is a few minutes

(Jack didn't say anything he just got up silently)

(Anabell also stood up and showed them to the back door)

Anabell: You must hurry

(she told them)

(Tia nodded and gave her sister a quick hug)

(she then slipped out of the door with Jack following closely behind)

(Anabell watched them silently as they got further and further away till they were no longer visable)

(she then reached out to shut the door when a firm foot held the door)

(she gazed up to the person and gasped)

Anabell: they went that way

(she told the person and pointed toward where Jack and Tia went)

(he nodded and followed the path Tia and Jack had taken moments ago) 


	99. Chapter 97

Part 97

(Isla del amor perdido)

(Jack followed Tia carelessly)

(his eyes were trained on the ground his mind was on what Tia had just told him)

(Tia led them back to the dock where the interceptor was still docked)

(she took various paths going down various alleys)

(she glanced back at Jack and smiled when she saw he was obviously thinking)

Tia: You shouldn't worry about it too much Jack

(breaking his concentration he looked up at her and simply nodded)

Jack: Where are we?

(he asked looking around at the unfamiliar sites of a small abandoned street)

Tia: If i told ye would ye know where we are?

(she asked him toyingly)

Jack: I might

(he responded hopefully)

Tia: We are at a Taven

(she told him stopping outside a small building)

(Jack glanced up at the shop and frowned at the taven name)

(Tia noticed)

Tia: Ahh even Jack Sparrow hasnt been to every taven in de world

(before Jack had time to argue she entered the taven leaving him alone in the abandoned street)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Raven's Wing Taven)

(Not wanting to be alone he quickly followed Tia pushing open the large wooden doors)

(they swung open with a loud thud and Jack stepped in)

(he looked around the dimly lit room which was like the town and streets empty except for a lone man)

(The man sat at the bar mulling over a mug of rum placed in front of him)

(his eyes pouring deep into the cup as if he was trying to drown his thoughts away)

(Jack looked at the man for a moment he seemed oddly familar)

(Cautioningly Jack approached the man walking quietly and slowly)

(Jack stood behind the man and gasped)

(the mans long brown hair flew around his head freely)

(the man wore a torn long shirt and a pair of battered pants complete with a long shash)

(the man looked in his mug seeing Jack's reflection he smiled)

Man: Jack, it's good to see you again

(the man stood up and quickly embraced Jack)

(Jack stumbled backwards suprised but returned the hug)

(the man stepped back from Jack)

Jack: Good to see you too mate

Man: How's my son been?

Jack: Rather, well I dropped him and his fiance off in Port Royal a few days ago, they are probably married by now

(he told the man)

(the man nodded solemly)

(Jack waited for the man to say something)

(an eery silence entered the room)

(Jack looked around nervously and then asked the question he had been longing to ask since he saw his friend)

Jack: Ye got off the Dutchmen i see, did ye finally kill Jones?

(Jack asked)

(Bootstrap looked up and Jack and was just about to answer when a loud noise stopped him)

(the doors to the taven swung open suddenly)

(Jack and Bootstrap spun around to the door)

(there standing at the door was the man neither of them wanted to see again)

Man: Yes to the first, no to the second

(the man replied with a loud chuckle)

(his laughter shook the small taven)

(Jack and Bootstrap's face was stricken with fear as they watched the chuckling man approach them)

(his boots made a loud noise as they hit the wooden floor, causing many floor boards to creak with his step)

(Jack and Bootstrap took a deep breath not daring to take their eyes off the man)

(he stood firmly in front of them a large smile on his face upon seeing Jack and Bootstraps face) 


	100. Chapter 98

Part 98

(Isla del amor perdido)

(Tavern)

(Jack and Bootstrap stared at the man gaping)

Man: Jack, Bootstrap why the shock? Thought ye could see the last of me?

Jack: Well Davy, actually i was hoping, maybe 10, 15 years till i see ye again

(he responded trying to lighten the mood)

(Davy Jones glared at him)

Jack: But 5 months is even better

(he quickly responded)

(Bootstrap started fidgeting)

(he had escaped the dutchmen and had fled to this island where he hoped to find a ship to take him to his son, now everything seemed lost)

(Jack looked around nervously)

(Davy Jones continued to stare at Jack and Bootstrap making them anxious)

Jack: Well, it was nice seeing you again, but we must really be on our way

Davy Jones: What's the hurry Jack? Come sit down we'll have a talk over some rum

(he asked mockingly)

Jack: We'd love to be we can't, you know family business to take care of

(he said quickly indicating bootstrap)

(he stepped forward to try and push past him, but Davy stood in his way blocking his only exit)

(Jack looked at Bootstrap quickly for help)

(Bootstrap sighed and Jack nodded reluctantly)

(Davy Jones smiled)

Davy Jones: Good

(he made his way rather loudly to a table in the center and pulled out some coral covered bottles)

(he placed the in the center of the table before sitting down and helping himself to one)

(Jack and Bootstrap followed nervously in suit)

(Davy Jones eyed them suspiciously as they continously looked back and forth at each other)

(breaking the tension he placed his feet on the table and leaned back)

(Jack drank the rum rather quickly cooling off his nerves he started to relax and leaned his chair back at a comfortable angle)

(Bookstrap took small gulps keeping a watchful eye on Davy)

Davy Jones: I bet your wondering why Im here? And wishing this conversation upon us

Jack: Not really Jonesy but do tell

(Jones glared at Jack and he responded with a smirk)

Davy Jones: Well you see

(Jack placed his now empty rum bottle on the table clumsly)

(the bottle slipped and hit the table with a small bang)

(Davy glanced at the bottle and Bootstrap smiled)

(Jack caught the bottle with his left hand)

(Davy watched Jack closely and caught sight of tatooed ring on his finger)

(A large grin appearing on his face)

(Jack straightend the bottle up and leaned back comfortabely in his chair)

(noticing the smile on Jones face he looked at him questioningly)

Davy Jones: So even Jack Sparrow doesn't know what he wants

Jack: What are you talking about?

(he asked placing his left hand out of sight)

Davy Jones: So Jack, pray do tell which lass got the matching ring on 'er finger?

(Bootstrap looked at Jack waiting for an answer)

(Jack's eyes darted back and forth)

Jack: What are you talking about? Lass? Finger? Ring???

(he responded)

Tia: Jack, you know denying the curse ain't going to make it go away

(she anounced coming out of the small room in the corner at the back which only a few minutes ago was hidden)

(Jack sighed)

Jack: Elizabeth

(he mumbled)

Davy Jones: Ahh I see, young mister Turner's fiance, soon to be wife

Bootstrap: Jack, what is he talking about?

Jack: Nothing, nothing at all

(he replied causing alot of tension in the room)

Tia: So Davy please inform Mr. Turner and Mr. Sparrow the reason for your presence, as that is the question they seek to be answered

(Davy smiled and took his feet off the table)

Davy: Ye do the honors and tell them Ms. Dalma

Tia: Aye

Tia: There was once a goddess who was as beautiful and untameable as the sea. She fell in love with a sailor and granted him the power of immortality. Then something happened and she disappeared for sometime and took to land. He was 'eart broken and thought he lost 'er, so he cut out his 'eart. She returned and was furious with him and disappeared forever, no one as 'eard of her since.

(she finished)

(Jack nodded he knew this information already)

(Jones sighed)

Tia: Until now

(she responded)

(Jack's head jerked up)

(Millions of thoughts raced through Davy's mind)

Jack: Ok now im confused

Jones: Care to enlighten us?

(he responded)

Jack: I thought you said she disappeared forever?

Tia: So we thought

Jack: And what has this got to do with me?

Silence

(Jack sighed)

Jack: Why do i get the feeling this is do to with the curse??

(he asked)

Tia: Ye see orignally we believed it was Elizabeth who was Calpyso

(she announced)

(Jack looked at her questioningly)

Jack: Is she not??

Tia: She is in a way

(Jack looked at her now very confused)

Jack: Now ye lost me

Tia: Well ye see, Davy here didn't fall in love with Elizabeth, he fell in love wit her mother, Aphrodite who was the orignal Calpyso, but when she vanished she gave 'er powers to her daughter

(she explains)

Jack: So..

(he asked taking all this information in)

Jack: Why are you bringing this up now?

(he didn't bother waiting for an answer he just stood up)

(and made his way to the door)

(Bootstrap looked at Jack questioningly and then stood up)

(Jack made his way to the door when it burst open)

(Jack tripped backwards and landed with a thump on the floor) 

(Everyone spun around to the door)

(Jack looked up the sun in his eyes)

(there stood the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen)

(the wind blew her long blonde hair as it flew in all directions)

(her piercing sea blue eyes scanned the tavern)

(a large grin showing off her pearl white teeth ermerged on her face)

(she stepped forward out of the light allowing the doors to close behind her)

(Jack stared at her gaping)

(Davy Jones looked at the woman speechless)

(Bootstrap was shocked at her beauty)

(Tia smiled)

Tia: Aphrodite

(she whispered the name ringing through the now silent tavern) 


	101. Chapter 99

Part 99

(Isla del amor perdido)

(Tavern)

(Davy gasped at the sight of his love and was lost for words, she was more beautiful then he remembered)

Aphrodite: Tia Dalma how nice to see you again

(she responded in a voice as calm as the sea)

(her eyes fell on Jack who was still on the floor staring at her)

(she approached him slowly)

(she looked at him and smiled)

Aphrodite: Ahh you must be Captain Jack Sparrow

(she announced)

(he looked at her suprised by shock it up

Jack: The one and only

(he responded with a smirk)

(she nodded and reached her hand out to help him up)

(he took it and she pulled him up without a difficulty)

(he gave himself a quick dust off and reached on his head for his hat)

(It rested on his head at a crooked angle and he quickly fixed it to his liking)

(Aprodite took her gaze from Jack and looked around the tavern at everyone else)

(her piercing blue eyes fell on Davy standing in the corner of the tavern obviously lost for words)

(she smiled and began slowly walking toward him her long blue corset firmly tightened against her chest while the bottom was loose and sweeping along the floor)

Aprodite: Davy

(she whispered her sweet voice filling the room)

(she reached out a gently cupped his face)

(he smiled and looked deep in her eyes and found himself once again lost in her eyes)

(gazing at her he felt an empty space where his heart once was)

(as if reading his thoughts she reached down and touched his chest)

(her face looked pained when she couldn't hear the beating of his heart)

(she removed her hand and looked him dead in the face)

(her eyes turned cold as ice and fury ran through her body)

(her face that was only a few moments ago calm and soft was now so hard and full of hate)

Aprodite: All these years and you didn't get your heart back

(she told him)

(he looked down he didn't know what to say)

(he wanted to get his heart back and he didn't)

(he thought he'd never see her again and didn't want to have to endure the pain)

(he looked up at her and didn't respond)

(she sighed)

(her temper going her heart filling with sadness)

Aprodite: Didn't you want to...to love me

(she choked out)

Davy Jones: Of course i did, i just didn't want to face the pain i felt when you left

(she looked at him suprised)

Aprodite: how do you think i felt when i was forced to leave you??? How do you think i felt when i found out you had cut out your heart??

Davy Jones: Apro...

(he began)

Aprodite: I felt so much pain, even after you cut your heart out i never did stop loving you, i went through all the pain and didn't take the cowardly way out

(she interupted)

Aprodite: i loved you even after i left, i hoped you would find it in your self to deal with the same pain i went through, i guess

(she continued)

Aprodite: I guess i was wrong

(she finished)

(she gave him a look of sorrow and pity and then turned away from him)

(she started walking)

Davy Jones: Don't go

(he told her)

Aprodite: I need to find my daughter

(she responded at stopped at Bootstrap and Jack who were standing next to each other watching)

(she turned to Jack)

Aprodite: And you Captain, know where she is

(Jack nodded)

Jack: But we've got to hurry

(he told her)

(she nodded toward the door)

(Jack and Bootstrap quickly left the tavern eager to get out of the tavern)

(Aprodite watched them go and went to follow when she felt a tug at her arm)

(she spun around to find Davy)

(he looked at her his eyes pleading with her to stay)

(seeing the deep regret in his eyes she sighed)

(she closed her eyes and turned away from him)

Aprodite: Goodbye Davy

(she whispered and then turned to the door and left leaving him behind)

(he stood silently watching the space which she occupied only seconds ago)

(Tia looked at him with pity and slowly approached him)

(he sat down in a nearby chair and stared out the dusty window hidden in the darkness)

(he watched her go down the street toward the dock)

(Tia stood next to him and watched her go)

Tia: Ye shouldn't sit here and feel sorry for ye self, it will get ye nowhere

(he looked up at her)

(angry that she was interfering when he clearly didn't want this)

Davy Jones: And what do ye propose i do!

(he shouted at her)

(slaming his fist on the table)

(she watched him for a second before answering)

Tia: Go after her, show her you care, do you want to lose 'er again???

(she asked him)

(he looked at her as if she was crazy)

Davy Jones: I waited too long for her to come back, to lose her again

(he responded standing up)

Tia: Good then come with me

(she told him)

(he looked at her questioningly but nodded)

(she headed to the door with him closely behind)

Davy Jones: Where are we going?

(he asked as they left the Tavern)

Tia: Port Royal

(she responded with a smile) 


	102. Chapter ONE HUNDRED

Part 100

(Port Royal)

(Town Square)

(Wedding)

(All eyes were on the priest as he stood at the altar reciting the wedding vows)

(He glanced at the young man before him)

(He stood tall and happy a large grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes)

(The priest smiled)

(It was always a wonderful feeling to be joining two people who are truely in love together)

(he turned to the young lady standing next to him)

(her dress was a little muddy and soaken but it didn't change the fact she was a vision in white)

(a smile was on her face also but he couldnt help but realise it seemed fake and she was missing the spark in her eyes)

(he then took his gaze off Elizabeth and looked at her father who was sitting in the first row)

(he was smiling proudly at his daughter)

(the priest then looked at the empty seat next to him)

(he sighed)

(that was the seat in which the mother of the bride would occupy)

(the old priest looked at Elizabeth and her father in pity they had lost the young girls mother only a few years after she was born)

(he took his gaze off of Elizabeth and her father and turned his attention back to the couple before him)

(Elizabeth looked up at the priest)

(she noticed his gaze went from Will to herself to her father and back to herself)

(she also saw the look of pity in his eyes when he saw her)

Elizabeth: Did he know what its like to marry someone that you are not sure you love???

(she wondered)

(she watched as the priest turned his attention back to her and Will)

(she looked at the priest who was ready to say the final vows that would bound her and will forever)

(her left hand was hanging by her side as if the ring weren't a ring but a a ball and chain)

(forver holding her back)

Elizabeth: This is it

(she thought)

Elizabeth: Never can i feel the spray of the sea, the wind in my hair, the adreline you get when your battling out the waves, never will i experience freedom again

(she thought)

(her mind racing this was too much for her)

Elizabeth: Ahhhhhhhh

(she screamed inside her head)

(Outside she looked like a happy bride without a care in the world)

(inside she was a tortured soul engadged in a silent war)

(she took a deep breath and closed her eyes silently waiting for the priest to finish)

Priest: I know pronounce you...

Voice: STOP THE WEDDING!!!!

(the voice ringing throughout the town square)

(Will turned around and sighed a pained look on his face)

(the crowd turned around eager to know who had stopped the wedding)

(they gasped and fell silent)

(Elizabeth felt dizzy the mixture of suspense the light and everything was too much for her)

(she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths)

(the she spun around)

(she gasped)

(there stood a dirty soaken in mud James Norrington his clothes were torn ripped and dirty)

(his hands firmly clutching a pistol which was placed against the temple of a very frightened admiral)

(Norrington leaned into the admiral and whispered something harshly in the admirals ear)

Norrington: Say it again

(the admiral nodded)

Admiral: STOP THE WEDDING

(he choked out)

Elizabeth: James??

(she questioned)

(the dizziness over coming her once again)

(her mind was screaming for her to run but her feet were frozen)

Elizabeth: Ahhhhh I can't take this anymore its too difficult

(she thought silently screaming)

(the sun blinding her)

(her legs became wobbly she could no longer stand up)

(her legs became weak and she colapsed on the floor below her)

(Will looked at where Elizabeth was standing not so long ago)

(he noticed her on the floor and knelt down next to her)

(the crowd ignored her they were more interested in the admiral and former commodore)

(she moved her legs up to her chest and her head placed her head between her legs)

(Will placed a comforting arm around her)

Will: Its ok, I know everytime we are about to get married there always seemed to be something or someone stopping us, dont worry we will get married

(he told her)

(she didn't reply)

(she just screamed releasing all her pain, anger, and frustration which she had kept hidden inside her for so long)

(the crowd took their eyes off Norrington and the frightened admiral and looked at Elizabeth)

(many of them looked at her with pity while others thought of her as selfish)

(she was rich, the governors daughter, experienced freedom, and was marrying a handsome man who gave his undying love for her)

(Governor Swann looked at his daughter worried)

Governor Swann: Elizabeth???

(she stood up suddenly)

(taking a deep breath she asked the question many had been wondering)

Elizabeth: why are you here???

(she demanded the anger boiling up inside her)

(it had taken her so long to get ready and control her feelings and now that oppertunity to escape had once again appeared)

(Norrington looked at her nervously he could tell she was annoyed)

(taking a deep breath he told her the truth)

Norrington: I don't think you should marry him

(he told her)

(she looked at him shocked)

Elizabeth: WHAT! You stopped my wedding because you thought i shouldnt marry the man i love

(she responded almost shouting)

(Will stood up and placed a comforting arm on her)

Norrington: Look he is all wrong for you, he is the exact opposite of everything you ever wanted, i mean he is over protective

(he started)

Elizabeth: Is there anything wrong with that??

(she interupted)

Norrington: over caring, sufforcating, caging, no freedom man

(he told her)

(that was it the last straw)

(she threw her viel and bouquet on the altar next to her and began marching down the asile)

(she walked right up to him so she was face to face with him)

Norrington: He has no respect for what you truely want

(he finished)

SLAP

(her hand firmly met his left cheek a loud piercing noise filled the town square)

(everyone went quiet)

(she removed her hand from his face)

(his face was no longer facing her but the direction he was slapped)

(a large red handprint appearing on his face)

(he turned his face painfully)

(his hand still clutching the gun)

Norrington: Elizabeth please listen and let me finish

Elizabeth: No you listen, give me one blasted good reason why i shouldnt marry Will

(he took a deep breath)

Norrington: Because Sparrow loves you

(he finally told her) 


	103. Chapter 101

Part 101

(Interceptor)

(Deck)

(Jack boarded the interceptor with Bootstrap and Aprodite trailing slowly behind)

(He looked around and smiled at the sight of his father and Barbossa fast asleep)

Jack: Well at least they won't be troubling me on the journey

(he thought)

(Bootstrap boarded the interceptor and looked at Grant/Teague and Barbossa questioningly)

(he approached Jack who was standing at the ship of the ship looking toward the land)

Bootstrap: I thought you killed him

(he asked indicating Barbossa)

Jack: I did

(he responded)

Bootstrap: And who is he???

(deciding to drop the matter)

(he asked indicating Grant/Teague)

Jack: My father

(he told him)

(Bootstrap looked at him shocked but didn't press the matter)

(he then leaned over the side of the ship and called to his crew)

Jack: Get up here ye scurvy dogs prepare to set sail from this godforsaken island

(the crew glanced up at their Captain)

(those that were drunk threw their empty bottles at him while the others quickly ran aboard)

(Gibbs boarded the interceptor and headed to Jack)

Gibbs: Captain, some of ye crew are too drunk we'll have to leave them

(Jack looked at him and nodded a drunk crew were useless and he wanted to get their quickly)

Jack: Aye

(Aprodite boarded the interceptor and surveyed the deck)

(the crew were now running around preparing the ship to sail)

(Jack now stood at the wheel hands grasping it firmly)

(Gibbs was getting the sails ready)

(Barbossa and Grant/Teague were still asleep)

(she smiled she liked adventure and was glad to be getting back on the sea)

(she approached the side of the ship and did what her daughter constantly did she stared out to sea)

(The interceptor started moving and with in moments they were no longer in the dock)

(Aprodite watched as the island slowly got further and further away)

(Jack watched her curiously she was so similar to her daughter it was worrying)

Jack: Gibbs!

(he called)

(Gibbs jumped slightly and quickly hurried to his Captain)

Gibbs: Aye Captain

(he responded)

Jack: Take the wheel

(he ordered)

(Gibbs looked at him curiously but simply nodded)

(Jack stepped away from the wheel releasing it and allowing Gibbs to take it)

(Jack cautiously approached Aprodite)

(She senced his presence long before he was next her)

(he approached her and placed his hands on the ship's rail next to her and stared out)

(Jack watched the waves around him move up and down and enjoyed the spray hit him gently in the face)

(he sighed wishing he was on the pearl instead of this navy ship)

(how he missed the speed of the pearl, the splash on his face, the way the pearls black sails blew in the wind)

(he sighed)

(he glanced up at the sun which was blaring down on him)

(he blinked his eyes a few times and took his gaze back to the sea)

(Aprodite watched him from the corners of her eyes curiously something was wrong)

(they were making slow progress which annoyed him)

(he turned around to his crew)

(they were working rapidly but nothing seemed to make the interceptor go any faster)

(sweat beads began forming on his forehead and began racing down his cheeks)

(he looked back at the sun it wasn't hot infact there was a cool breeze in the air)

(he stepped backwards away from the rail and without realising he started swaying)

(something was definately wrong)

(Aprodite spun around from the rail and looked at him worried)

Aprodite: Jack, whats wrong???

Jack: Not sure

(he quickly responded)

(the crew stopped what they were doing to watch their captain in amazement)

(they looked at him dumbfounded)

(Gibbs passed the wheel to a near by crew member and approached Jack)

Gibbs: What have ye got ye self into now?

(he questioned)

(Jack thought for a minute till swaying)

(Gibbs grabbed his shoulders steadying him)

Jack: The curse

(he responded)

Gibbs: CURSE!

(he jumped letting go of Jack)

(Jack colapsed on the floor below him hitting the ground with a loud thump)

(Aprodite gasped at what Jack had said)

(her eyes fell on Jack's finger)

(there was the black ring marked on his left hand ring finger)

Aprodite: Jack! who has the other ring??

(she demanded)

(his head spinning he couldnt think clearly)

(she knelt down next to him and shook him violently)

Aprodite: WHO HAS THE BLASTED OTHER RING!!!!

(she shouted at him)

(he steadied himself and focused on her for a second)

(the dizziness overwhelming him)

(he could see darkness)

(he looked in her eyes before uttering the words she dreaded)

Jack: Elizabeth

(he told her)

(the darkness overwhelming him)

(his head fell back and hit the deck)

(his eyes closing as he drifted deep into a state of unconcious) 


	104. Chapter 102

Part 102

(Interceptor)

(Deck)

(Jack lay on deck unconcious the crew busily working around him careful not to trip on their Captain)

(Aprodite stood at the wheel her hands on it firmly)

(her hair blowing in her face but she didnt seem to notice)

(her eyes a piercing blue as they stared out to the sea)

(a look of determination and concentration on her face)

(The Dutchmen sailed at a comfortable speed next to the interceptor)

(It's captain stood at the helm carelessly watching the sea as his eyes darted over to the Interceptor)

(He watched Aprodite in wonder the wind blew her hair around her carefully scuplted face her skin glowing as the sun hit it)

(Tia sat next to Jack her eyes closed but she was awake and alert)

(Gibbs worked at a fast speed on the ship stopping every once and a while to glance at his captain)

(he watched Jack fast asleep breathing heavily and sighed)

(he then turned his gaze from his unconcious captain back to his duties)

(Jack's eyes cracked open allowing a small amount of light to enter)

(Jack looked up at the sky blinking a few times)

(Still laying on the deck he looked to his left to find Aprodite at the wheel)

(he looked to his right to find Tia next to him presumingly asleep)

(he stared at her for a second and then realised)

(Jumping to his feet suddenly he looked out to sea to find the Dutchmen sailing next to the Interceptor)

(Jack looked at his confused)

Jack: Shouldn't they be doing something!!!!

(he wondered)

(cautiously he approached Tia)

(not knowing what to say he just stared at her within seconds he was lost in thought)

(Tia smiled)

Tia: Good to see your finally awake Jack

(she told him eyes still closed)

(he stared at her for a moment confused)

(his head still pounding)

Jack: Tia darling, can you explain to me why me head is killing me???

(he asked her)

Tia: Something happened to Elizabeth, so ye felt it only worse

Jack: What happened to her!!

(he demanded)

Tia: Ye will find out soon enough we are nearing Port Royal

(she responded)

Jack: How long till we arrive???

Tia: a few minutes

(he turned to leave but found himself turning back to her)

Tia: Yes Jack

Jack: Err how long have i been.. you know unconcious??

(he asked her)

(she smiled)

Tia: Not long 10 minutes

(he nodded not sure if she could see him)

(he then walked to the edge of the ship so he could wait in peace till they arrived) 


	105. Chapter 103

Part 103

(Interceptor)

(The crew ran frantically on deck preparing the ship to dock in the approaching Port Royal)

(James sat in the crows nest watching nervously as Port Royal got closer and closer)

(Jack began pacing the deck, back and forth repeatedly)

(Gibbs watched him worriedly and quickly ran below deck to get something)

(Grant/Teague and Barbossa who had recently woken up were deep in conversation talking like two long lost friends)

(Aprodite stood at the wheel still steering in silence the wind had calmed down no longer blowing her hair in all dirrections but instead neatly behind her face)

(Davy no longer stood at the wheel instead his first mate stood proudly behind it)

(Davy suddenly appeared on the deck of the Interceptor standing next to Jack)

(Jack was too lost in thought to realise)

Davy Jones: Whats the matter Sparrow?

(he spat out causing Jack to jump)

(Davy smiled at Jack upon seeing the look of panic on his face)

(Gibbs approached Jack and Davy and cleared his throat)

(Jack spun around to find Gibbs standing there with a bottle of rum in hand)

Jack: Ahh rum! 

(he said cheerfully)

Gibbs: You seemed a bit sober Captain, thought ye were in need of it

(Jack smiled and took the bottle gratefully)

(Within seconds the bottle was uncorked and Jack was draining it)

(Gibbs turned away from Jack leaving him with Davy and getting back to working on the sails)

(Jack drained the last of the rum in the bottle before throwing it out to sea)

(Jack then placed his hands on the rail watching the bottle float away in another dirrection)

(he hated how slow this ship was going if he was on the pearl they would be there by now)

(seeing the annoyance on his face he started toying with his emotions)

Davy Jones: It's quiet funny if you think about it

(he told him)

(Jack looked at him confused)

Jack: What???

Davy Jones: Well you know, if ye had the pearl now ye would be there right now, shame its at the bottom of the ocean

(he told him)

(Jack clenched his fists and took a deep breath)

Jack: Ye know Jones, it is funny, you know what is even funnier?

(he asked cockingly)

Davy: What?

Jack: The fact you fell in love with a woman who disliked you so much to live on land when the sea was calling to her

(he told him with a chuckle)

(Davy twitched he had touched a nerve and he was determinded to get revenge)

(instead of responding he muttered a few words under his breath so quiet even though Jack was standing next to him he couldnt hear a word)

(all of a sudden the sea started making noises and a huge whirlpool appeared on the right side of the ship)

(Davy watched the whirlpool with a smile on his face)

(The crew stopped what they were doing to look at the whirlpool appearing next to them)

(Aprodite passed the wheel to a crew member and slowly made her way to the rail she had been hoping for a long time that Davy was going to this and now it was time to put her plan into action)

(Jack watched the whirlpool curiously and then gave Davy a confused look)

(Suddenly a black ship began emerging from the center of the whirlpool)

(Jack looked at it in disbelief blinking rapidly incase he was imaging it)

(Within seconds there floated the black pearl next to the interceptor)

(Jack froze gaping at his newly returned ship)

(Grant/Teague approached Jack and placed his hand on his shoulder)

Grant/Teague: Wow me boy that is a mighty fine ship ye had

(Jack just nodded lost for words)

(Davy approached Jack)

Davy: He's right a fine ship indeed you had

(he told him with a chuckle)

Grant/Teague: What happened to it??

(he inquired)

(Jack sighed)

Jack: Well..

Davy: No need to explain, why dont we have a little reenactment???

(he said with a chuckle)

(a look of horror appeared on Jack's face)

Jack: You wouldn't

(he whispered)

(Davy turned around so he was face to face with Jack)

Davy: Jack, you had your chance you could have served on my ship

Jack: But i went to hell instead

(he exclaimed)

Davy: But you escaped hell

(he countered)

Jack: Whose fault is that???

Davy; enough excuses, you wont be able to get yourself out of this one

(he mumbled a few words under his breath and bubbles began to slowly appear around the pearl)

Jack: No, not again

(Aprodite smiled to herself and began to recite some italian words under her breath)

Aprodite: attacchi l'altra nave

(she pointed to the dutchmen)

(within seconds the bubbling stopped)

(Davy froze)

(he spun around and marched straight to Aprodite who had a large grin on her face)

Jack: What happened???

(he asked confused)

(Aprodite watched as Davy headed her way she quickly called to Jack)

Aprodite: Jack, get a longboat and take your crew over to the pearl and get to Port Royal and make sure my daughter is ok

(he looked at her questioningly)

Jack: What about you???

Aprodite: Just go!

(he nodded)

(he turned away from the rail to a waiting long boat which contained some of his crew the others were making their way to the pearl already)

(Jack got in and the crew began to row quickly away from the interceptor, Aprodite and Davy)

(Jack watched as Davy approached her and took her to the dutchmen)

(she left without a word looking solemly down)

(Jack sighed as he boarded his newly returned ship)

(Gibbs ran up to him)

Gibbs: Captain?

(he asked breaking Jack's concentration)

(Jack looked at Gibbs who was waiting expectantly for orders)

Jack: Take us to Port Royal

(he told him)

(Gibbs nodded and ran off)

(Jack made his way slowly to the wheel)

(Grasping it firmly the familiar wood felt comfortable and his hands instantly began steering them away)

(Jack tore his gaze from the sea to look at Aprodite)

(she now stood in the center of the dutchmen)

(davy was in front of her talking to her)

(Jack could tell she was annoyed)

(she smiled suddenly at Davy and then kissed him slowly)

(she placed her arms around his neck and began pushing his toward the dirrection of the mast)

(Jack laughed)

Jack: Like mother like daughter

(he thought to himself)

(he looked back at the sea as the dutchmen was no longer visable)

(his hands firmly placed on the wheel as they got closer to Port Royal with each second) 


	106. Chapter 104

Part 104

(Pearl)

(Deck)

(Jack stood at the wheel as the pearl came into the bay of Port Royal)

(he had been staring ahead of him the entire journey)

(he wondered what had happened to Aprodite and if she would ever she her daughter again)

(he worried if he Davy would come after his ship)

(so many things were troubling him)

Jack: I must be sober

(he thought to himself)

Jack: Gibbs, take the wheel

(he called)

(the first mate came running to him and gladly took the wheel)

(Jack then went below deck in search of a rum bottle)

(Grant/Teague watched as his son went below deck he had been acting perculiar lately which concerned him)

(he sighed knowing full well Jack would never tell him anything)

(he then went to the railing of the ship and watched as they came into the port of Port Royal)

(Jack came from below deck suprisingly there were a few bottles of rum left from the last time he was on the pearl when it went down)

(drinking happily until he was no longer sober but not drunk he swaggered over to the side of the ship)

Jack: Gibbs!

(he called)

Gibbs: Aye Captain

(he replied from the wheel)

Jack: we'll be stopping here, then me and Mr. Turner will be going ashore will ye are to keep the ship hidden

Gibbs: Aye Captain

Jack: LOWER THE ANCHOR!

(he shouted)

(a few crew members rushed over to where the anchor was and quickly followed the orders)

(within seconds the pearl had stopped)

(Jack nodded to Gibbs)

(Gibbs passed the wheel over to a nearby crew member and made his way to Jack)

(Jack and Bootstrap made their way to the long boats)

(when Jack turned back around and whispered into Gibbs's ear)

Jack: Before i leave, i want ye to lock Barbossa here in the brig so he cant be commiting any mutiny

(he told him)

(Gibbs nodded and told 5 crew members to lock Barbossa in the brig)

(satisfied that his ship was safe Jack got into the long boat with Bootstrap)

(he then grabbed the oars and began rowing toward Port Royal)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Port Royal)

(Port)

(Jack stopped the long boat just off shore and hopped out)

(Bootstrap followed him and together they began wadding to shore)

(Jack reached the shore and quickly drew his sword and looked around expecting to see soldiers running toward him with swords and pistols instead there wasnt a person in sight)

(Bootstrap came behind him and looked around)

(he looked up to the fort where the town square was located)

(he head loud voices)

(he nudged Jack and pointed to the fort)

Jack: Aye lets go

(he told him and the two of the broke into a sprint toward the fort)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Town)

(the entire town and all the streets were empty)

(there was not a person or soldier in sight)

(Jack and Bootstrap turned a corner and saw a large group of East Indian trading company men there holding guns)

(their backs were facing Bootstrap and Jack)

(they both froze in their tracks)

(Jack looked around for an escape he knew he couldn't turn back)

(there on his left was an alley)

(quietly he began walking toward the alley)

(Bootstrap follwing in suit)

(they reached the end of the alley expecting to see a dead end)

(suprisingly there was a staircase hidden in the corner)

(cautiously Jack went up the staircase)

(Bootstrap followed closely behind)

(Jack spun around to face Boostrap)

Jack: Stay here till i give the signal savvy?

(he told him)

(he nodded not wanting to question him)

(Jack then slowly made his way up to the stairs)

(he reached the last step and looked around suprised at what he saw in front of him) 


	107. Chapter 105

Part 105

(Port Royal)

(Wedding)

Norrington: Sparrow loves you

(he finally told her)

(she looked at him in disbelief suddenly overwhelmed with emotions)

(she took a deep breath registering everything)

(she closed her eyes trying to rid all the emotions)

(thinking back she remembered all the bad things Jack had done to her)

(the first thing that came to her mid was when he had left her on the pearl while it was going down)

(the emotions were going away and she could feel the anger growing inside her)

(then the image of him returning melted the anger)

(she sighed)

(she thought back to when he had lied to her and left Will on the dutchmen to save himself)

(then she remembered when he left her knowing full well that it would hurt her)

(now filled with anger she opened her eyes)

(Norrington watched her silently as she opened her eyes)

(she suddenly noticed that everyone around her were silent)

(all of a sudden a few people started talking about what had just happened)

(the young children who knew all the pirate stories and loved the adventure talked eagerly to each other)

(the older men and women who were middle class gave the slightly younger women and men descriptions of Jack and his crimes from a few years back)

(the girls looked at Elizabeth full of jealously she not only had a handsome blacksmith who gave his undying love for her she also had a good looking pirate Captain who offered to show her the world in love with her)

(not only that she was the Governor's daughter, very wealthy and pretty and could have almost anyone she wanted )

(any girl wo have loved to be in her position)

(anyone except Elizabeth)

(she wished that instead of growing up around balls, corsets, and gowns, she was born in the cruel harsh port of Tortuga)

(she breathed in and finally replied)

Elizabeth: What!

(Norrington looked at her confused)

Norrington: I said that Spa

Elizabeth: I heard you

(she interupted)

Norrington: then why di

Elizabeth: Shut up

(she spat at him)

Will: Elizabeth??

(he asked silently)

(he had never seen her like this)

Elizabeth: If Jack felt the way you just said he did then answer me one question

(she continued ignoring Will)

(he nodded not finding his voice)

Norrington: She is so beautiful

(he thought to himself)

Elizabeth: Where is he?

(she bluntly asked)

(before he could answer she answered for him)

Elizabeth: You wana know where? Probably sleeping with some whore and drinking himself to death in Tortuga

Elizabeth:If he doubted my feelings for him; which i never had. He would have stayed and fought like Will did, even when I killed Jack he still stayed because he loved and I love him. Jack Sparrow is nothing but a bloody useless coward

(she shouted releasing all her anger but forgetting where she was)

Governor Swann: Elizabeth! Where are your manners???

(he asked her appalled)

Elizabeth: Oh im sorry, how could i forget Captain

(she said louder)

Elizabeth: CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow is nothing but a useless coward!

(she finished)

(suddenly she felt something move in her pocket)

(she reached her hand into the incognito pocket and pulled out the only thing she kept in there)

(in the palm of her right hand was a black weathered compass)

(before it had pointed to the sea now it was once again turning)

(she bit her lip)

(she touched the lid knowing where it would point)

(hesitating for a second she lifted the lid)

(everyone watched her curiously as to why she would be looking a compass or even have one on her)

(the compass spun around repeatedly rapidly)

(it stopped all of a sudden pointing south east)

(this puzzled her)

(the sea was directly behind her)

(she bit her lip again knowing what it was pointing to)

(her eyes trained on the compass she slowly turned around)

(everyone watched her puzzled)

(the compass pointed directly ahead of her)

(she dared herself to look up nervous at what she would find)

(she glanced up slowly to find a waiting Jack leaning against a stone wall)

(her heart leaped and a small smile escaped on her face)

(upon seeing this he broke the nervous tension)

Jack: Ye know love, that hurt

(he told her with a smirk) 


	108. Chapter 106

Part 106

(Dutchmen)

(Deck)

(Aprodite kissed him as hard and passionately as she could both arms wrapped around his neck)

(She had to distract him and give the pearl enough time to reach Port Royal)

(she also had to ensure by any means possible that Davy didn't go to Port Royal)

(quickly thinking of a way to delay him an idea popped in her mind)

(she thought back to the time Elizabeth had kissed Jack and tied him to his ship and realised that it was the only way she could delay him)

(taking an arm away from his neck and placing it behind her back she made a set of handcuffs appear in her hand)

(she moved her other hand from his neck and placed it comfortably on his shoulder)

(she then to unnoticably push him toward the dirrection of the mast)

(the crew had now come from below deck wondering why they weren't moving)

(upon seeing their captain they all started talking to each other and watching jealously)

(she was beautiful and they hadn't seen or been with real people in so long)

(Aprodite pushed him against the cool wet wooden mast encrusted with sea coral)

(she moved her other hand from his shoulder and placed it with her other hand hidden behind her back)

(she then went to chain him safely to the mast when he spun them around pressing her against the mast still kissing her)

(a loud click sounded throughout the immobile ship)

(the crew moved around on deck eager to know what that click was)

(Aprodite broke away from him and looked him deep in his eyes)

(her eyes a deep sea blue)

(he found him self lost in the blue ocean of her eyes)

(slap)

(a loud slap broke him from his thoughts)

(she went to slap him again but he caught her hand)

(the entire crew watched them interested)

Davy: That techinque might work on Jack Sparrow, but it certainly doesn't work on me

(he told her with a chuckle)

(her eyes becoming an ice blue within seconds)

(the ship lurged forward causing Davy and the crew to fall to the unforgiving deck)

Davy: Someone grab the bloody wheel!

(he shouted anger rising)

(a crew member rushed toward the wheel and grabbed hold of it)

(suddenly the ship gave another lurge)

(Davy grabbed onto the mast balancing himself)

(holding himself up he stood up straight and made eye contact with her)

Davy: Gentleman prehaps there's a reason for us to go to Port Royal after all

(he told him crew)

(they quickly rushed off to do their chores and get the ship moving at full speed)

(he then broke his eye contact from her and proceeded to the wheel)

(she looked at him with pure hate)

Davy: All you had to do was ask

(he told her with a laugh)

(he pushed a crew member out of the wheel and took charge of the wheel)

(within seconds they were under water and travelling at full speed toward Port Royal) 


	109. Chapter 107

Part 107

(Dutchmen)

(Deck)

(Aprodite's mind raced she had to save her daughter but she knew if she did it would change everyone's destiny which would result in the end of Piracy)

(She watched as Davy paced the deck occasioningly stopping to glance out to sea)

(she sighed and patiently waited)

(he stopped pacing suddenly and walked straight to his room pushing and poor soul in his path out of his way)

(he stormed into his cabin slamming the door behind him)

(Aprodite smiled to herself)

(Using her one free hand she reaches up and pulls off her necklace dangling losely around her neck)

(the back snapped free instantly and it fell softly into the palm of her hand)

(she clutched the heart shaped necklace tightly so it would not fall and be lost amongst the other things left and forgotten on deck)

(she then stepped forward so her left arm was outstretched and then she pulled firmly)

(the chain instantly snapped and fell to the ground with a loud thump)

(the crew ignored the noise and continued what they were doing)

(she then brushed past the scattered crew and walked toward the cabin)

(the high volume of the organ playing could be heard across the deck)

(she paused at the door for a second the necklace still in hand)

(taking a small break she clutched the handle and opened the door)

(the door opened so slightly she could slip in but no light could enter the dark room)

(she closed the door soundly and watched in sadness as Davy played his organ a sad lonely tune)

(she sighed and cautiously approached him)

(she stood behind and listened quietly)

(he played on not realising she was there wrapped in his music)

(she placed a comoforting arm on his shoulder)

(he jumped slighly and turned around)

(a look of sadness on his face)

(the room was in an unnervy silence)

Aprodite: Davy I never

Davy: You don't have to be sorry

(he told her unusally soft)

(she held his tentacle covered face in the palm of her left hand)

(his right hand hidden behind her back)

(taking a deep breath not really wanting to do what she had to do next)

(but she knew if she didn't her daughter would never know the truth)

(she sat down on the small bench he was perched on)

(he turned to her his eyes full of love and pain)

(her eyes softened and turned a light blue)

(she leaned in a softly brushed her lips against his lips)

(his lips felt cool and wet against her perfectly shaped lips)

(she deepened the kiss in order for her plan to work)

(she then slipped her hands around his neck)

(he was absobed in the kiss and oblivious to his surroundings)

(using all her concentration she placed the necklace around his neck)

(once she was sure it was attached she moved her hand down his shoulders)

(her right hand on his shoulder the other holding the heart pendulum in her hand)

(opening the heart it exposesed a small parchment)

(the necklace could only be open when around his neck)

(removing the necklace she closed the lid of the dangling heart)

(she broke way quickly)

(he froze and his breathing stopped yet he was not dead)

(his eyes closed)

(training her eyes on the paper not wanting to see the sad look on his face)

(she recited the verse aloud)

un che amore voi desider arrest voi essere questo come amore dov essere? ora controllo voi cos voi pot mai essere fino a che voi essere regol libero

(she placed the paper in her hidden pocket)

(Davy's eyes fluttered open)

(he looked at her confused)

Davy: What happened????

(he demanded)

Aprodite: Nothing never bring this up again understand

(she told him testing the spell)

(without realising he nodded)

Aprodite: Come

(she told him getting up)

(she walked toward the door with him in tow)

(she opened the door and they both exited onto deck)

(They were in the bay of Port Royal)

(she walked to the center of the deck Davy no matter how hard he tried could not return back to the safety of his cabin)

(she turned to him)

Aprodite: When we get there you are to come with me alone and you will listen to me

(she told him expressionless)

(he found himself nodding again as the dutchmen docked in the port)

Davy: Stay here!

(he told his crew who were atempting to follow him)

(they noticed the strange behaviour of their captain but brushed it off)

(Aprodite then made her way down the gangplank and onto the land)

(She turned back to Davy who was waiting on the gangplank)

Aprodite: Come

(she told him)

Aprodite: Your ten years is up

(she continued)

(he started walking down the plank)

(his crew gathered to the side of the ship watching in awe as their captain walked on to land for the first time)

(the second he stepped on land he felt dizzy)

(he closed his eyes for a second and took a small breath before pushing past her and walking toward the town square)

(he could sense Sparrow and had some unfinished business to attend to with him) 


	110. Translation for curse

translation

un che amore voi desider arrest voi essere questo come amore dov essere? ora controllo voi cos voi pot mai essere fino a che voi essere regol libero

the one that loves you wants you not to be is this how love should be? they control you until you are set free 


	111. Chapter 108

Part 108

(Port Royal)

(Town Square)

Jack: You know love that hurt

(he told her with a smirk)

(she bit her bottom lip holding in the smile wishing to escape)

(everyone was silent)

(the towns people looked at Jack all with different reactions)

(the children looked at Jack with pride he was one of their favourite pirates they had read about)

(The girls just stared and their eyes darted from Jack to Will and back and forth)

(The women gripped their husbands in fear and looked nervously at the pirate before them with a pistol and sword placed in his belt)

(the men of all different ranks tried to look fierceless and strong but their eyes looked around for any sign of the navy or company)

(Norrington still held the gun at the admirals head he stood frozen not wishing to break the obvious tension between the two)

(Will stood in silence lost for words)

(Governor Swann didn't know what to say or do he could tell something was going on between him and his daughter but had decided best not to intervene annd let things be after all he just wanted her to be happy espically since he had lost her mother so many years ago and she was a spitting image of her)

Elizabeth: Jack

(she finally choked out)

Jack: Yes love

(he replied with a smile)

Elizabeth: Why are you..

Jack: Here?

(he interupted)

Jack: Needed to talk to ye

Elizabeth: Why?

(he sighed)

Jack: Ye know sometimes ye really are stubbon, suppose ye get that from ye mother

(she froze)

Elizabeth: My...my mother

(on the verge of tears)

Jack: Ye who else ye think im talking about?

Elizabeth: You knew her?

(she asked quietly)

Jack: No, I KNOW her

Governor Swann: Thats properous she died i was there

(he shouted)

(will walked up to him and placed a comforting arm on him)

(Governor Swann shrugged him off and stormed up to Jack)

Governor Swann: How dare you bring up my wife and bring that sad memory upon us all

(he exclaimed inches from Jack's face)

(Elizabeth quickly stepped forward and gently moved her father away from Jack)

Elizabeth: Father, Jack didn't know, im sure he didn't mean any disrepect

(she told him)

(she turned back to Jack)

Elizabeth: He's a good man really

(Jack smiled)

Jack: Elizabeth, your mother is alive i saw her a mere few hours ago

(he said flatly)

(Everyone stared at Jack in silence)

Elizabeth: What are you talking about?

Jack: Like i said i have to talk to you

Elizabeth: Then tell me

Jack: Not here

Will: What ever you are going to tell her you can tell her right here!

(he shouted finally finding his voice)

Jack: Of course why not, I'll just tell everyone that she is immortal, her mother is with Davy Jones, and that she is cursed, why not its not like any one of these nosy good for nothing people care

(he spat out at Will)

(Elizabeth colapsed on the ground)

(Will rushed over to her)

(Jack felt his knees buckle)

(he quickly grabbed the wall holding himself up as his knees fell)

(Elizabeth looked at Jack as he fell in pure confusion)

Elizabeth: Jack

(he looked up at her and smiled)

(Will turned his gaze from Elizabeth to Jack)

(Governor Swann who was now also beside her side looked at Jack)

(Jack got up slowly and balanced himself on the wall)

Jack: You alright?

(he asked Elizabeth)

(she nodded)

Elizabeth: Jack, what happened????

(she inquired)

(she got up and walked up to him)

Jack: That wonderful curse I was telling ye about

Elizabeth: If I'm cursed than why did you fall?

Jack: We're both cursed

(Will listened to him in disbelief)

Will: What!

(Jack turned to him)

Jack: Calm down mate

(he turned back to Elizabeth who was very bewildered now)

(Jack looked at her ring finger which had the gold ring carefully placed on it covering up the mark)

(Elizabeth saw him looking at her ring and gave her a questioningly look)

Jack: Take off your ring

(he told her quietly but unfortunately Will heard)

Will: CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU JUST TOLD HER TO TAKE OFF HER RING!!! YOU MUST BE INSANE

(he shouted)

(Elizabeth looked at Will shocked and then at Jack in disbelief)

(the crew began gossiping)

(the admiral leaned over to Norrington's ear)

Admiral: I guess you were right

(he told him)

(Norrington just looked at the scene unfolding before him and just nodded)

Jack: Love just take it off for a second

(he asked her)

(he then turned to Will)

Jack: then i swear ye can put it back on

(he finished)

(Elizabeth looked at Will nervously not knowing what to do)

(Inside she wanted nothing more than to throw the ring off)

(But she also knew that she had to keep it on or else she would lose the closest person she had to a brother)

(Will just gave her a blank stare)

(Slowly using her right hand he placed it on the ring and took it off)

(her finger felt so much lighter)

(her ring was now in the palm of her right hand)

(without saying a word Jack took her left hand and held it up to her face)

(she looked at him questioningly)

Jack: Look

(he told her)

(she dared glance at her finger scared what she would find)

(there on her finger was a black tatooed ring the mark of the curse)

(she stepped backwards in shock and slipped on a step)

(she fell backwards suddenly)

(a strong hand out of nowhere caught her behind she hit the stone hard ground)

(she was carefully placed on her feet again)

Jack: I told you

(he told her smiling)

(she gasped in disbelief as he lifted up his own hand and showed her the exact ring on his finger) 


	112. Chapter 109

Part 109

(Port Royal)

(Wedding)

(Elizabeth gasped at the sight of the ring upon Jack's slender finger)

(She clutched in and brought it closer to her)

(she placed her finger with the identical ring on it side by side next to his)

Elizabeth: It's true we're cursed

(she announced)

Jack: Love it aint that bad, on the bright side ye can never die and ye can live till ye a hundred

(she looked at him in disbelief)

(still holding his hand she noticed how when next to each other the rings seemed to flow into the other almost as if it was a large ring spilt in half)

(Jack watched her as she concentrated on the art work of the ring clearly fascinated)

Jack: Er Love?

(she looked up at him)

Elizabeth: Yes

Jack: Can i have my hand back?

(he asked with a smile)

(she blushed slightly barely noticable and left go of his hand)

(he the walked toward another set of steps identical to the ones that he had come up earlier)

(he then turned back to her)

Jack: Now Ms. Swann as much as i would love to stand here having you blushing at me we clearly don't have all the time in the world, so if you would be so kind we have a few things to discuss

(she stormed up to him)

Elizabeth: bloody pirate

(she muttered)

Jack: What was that love?

(clearly amused)

Slap

(her hand hit his left cheek)

(she glared at him before proceeding down the steps)

Jack: I suppose i deserved that

(he told himself before following her)

(Will watched them in disbelief he had never seen Elizabeth act this way toward him before)

(millions of thoughts raced through his mind)

Will: She was cursed? He was also cursed? she was immortal? her mother was alive?

(he had so many questions and he needed to know answers)

(he decided that the only way he was going to learn anything was to listen to the two of them)

(he stepped forward to attempt to follow them but a firm hand stopped him mid way)

(he lost his train of thought and glanced up at the person before him) 


	113. Chapter 110

Part 110

(Port Royal)

(Steps)

(Elizabeth sat down on the steps her wedding dress spread out around her covering her legs and feet)

(Jack came a few seconds later and walked to the bottom of the stair case so she was his height sitting down)

(she looked up at him)

(he looked back at her making direct eye contact)

(his chocolate brown eyes bore into her light hazel ones)

(they were both lost in the moment and neither one of them dared say anything to break the peaceful silence)

(Jack finally spoke up taking his gaze away from her)

Jack: Elizabeth

Elizabeth: Why are we cursed?

(she asked before he could say anything)

(he breathed a sign of relief and turned back at her)

Jack: Well Tia took me to some island, i was chased with pitchforks and fire by some bloodthirsty people, after me of course. Then everything went black and i woke up on a table with this on me finger.

(he told her indicating his finger)

(she looked down at her hand carefully placed on her lap)

(he watched her quietly)

Elizabeth: Jack, where's my mother?

(she asked him uncertain)

(he sighed and sat down next to her on the step)

Jack: Sorry love, last i saw she was with Davy on his ship trying to distract him while i come here

(she nodded)

Jack: I wanted her to come here with me but she told me to go espically since she found out ye had the other ring and i had passed out, which probably meant something happened to you

(she looked at him sadly)

(he took her hand gently)

Jack: I know she would have wanted to be here, but i guess not everything goes according to plans, right?

(she nodded slightly)

(he stood up releasing her hand)

(he then walked over to the side of the wall so that the town square was visible)

(Jack watched as Will paced around constantly and then turned his direction to the path him and Elizabeth had taken)

(Will stepped forward and was stopped suddenly)

(Jack turned away from the scene and sighed his eyes sad and filled with pain)

Jack: Love, did you know young mister Turner has a fairly large destiny placed upon him?

(she looked at him questioningly)

Elizabeth: No

(he nodded)

Silence

Elizabeth: What is it?

(she asked quietly)

(Jack stood in front of her)

(he looked away from her piercing eyes)

Jack: He is to be the next Davy Jones

(he told her his words heavy)

(she froze)

(her mind was racing)

Elizabeth: Did i do this to him? Did i bring this fate upon him?

(she asked now standing up)

(her voice rising with anger)

(she was inches away from him)

(he could hear the pain in her voice)

(her eyes pleading with him to do something)

Elizabeth: There must be something i can do, isn't there Jack?

(he sighed)

Jack: Love there is something that can be done

(he told her)

(her eyes glistened with false hope)

(Will had been there for her for as long as she could remember)

(he was such a kind and caring man and she would do anything to save him from this terrible fate)

Elizabeth: What?? I have to save him

Jack: There is only one way to save him

Silence

(he sighed again)

(his face full of such sorrow that she had never seen in him before)

(his usual sparkling eyes were dull and filled with sadness)

Jack: Someone else must except his fate

(he finished)

(then it clicked)

(she sank to her knees)

Elizabeth: NO!!!

(she cried aloud)

(she looked up to where he was standing but found no one there)

(Jack was gone and getting closer to the town square with every second) 


	114. Chapter 111

Part 111

(Port Royal)

(Elizabeth quickly from the ground)

(she dusted her self off briefly and looked around for any sign of Jack)

Elizabeth: I don't have much time i have to stop him

(she thought to herself)

(she ran up the steps as fast as she could in her long sweeping wedding dress)

(she made a sharp turn down a corner and stopped)

(she looked around nervously she was lost and there wasn't a person in sight)

(another corner lay ahead and cautiously she made her way toward it)

(she peeked her head around the corner)

(she breathed a sigh of relief to find Jack standing there)

(he was looking at something in the distance)

Elizabeth: You cant do this to me

(she finally told him)

(he didn't say anything he just stood there staring out)

(she approached him and turned her gaze to where he was staring out at)

(A large view of the sea was visible)

(The pearl floated in the dock its taterred sails blowing furiously in the wind)

(she smiled glad to see he had his ship back)

(she couldn't help but realise he seemed to be looking at something other than his ship)

(then she saw it the dutchmen sailing not too far away the crew aboard doing their various duties)

(Jack sighed)

(she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder)

Elizabeth: You don't have to do this

(he sighed again and turned to her)

Jack: Don't you see love, if i dont do this you and I will never be able to step on a ship again, never be able to feel the wind in our hair, the spray of the sea on our faces

Jack: Love its the only way

Elizabeth: No, no its not there must be something we can do anything, no you can't

(she begged desperately)

(he hated seeing her this way but he knew that he was doing the right thing)

Jack: I'm sorry

(he finally told her)

(he pushed past her making his way toward the town square to seal his fate)

(she spun around quickly)

(she stood in silence watching him leave)

Elizabeth: Don't go, I love you

(she whispered)

(her words carrying on in the wind never to reach his ears) 


	115. Chapter 112

Part 112

(Port Royal)

(Town Square)

(Will stopped as the arm pushed against him)

(He glanced up to meet a pair of warm brown eyes)

(He stepped back slightly in shock)

(The man chuckled)

Man: Is that any way to great your father?

(he told Will with a smile)

(Will grinned and embraced his father)

(Will stepped back)

Will: How did you get off the dutchmen?

(he asked)

Bootstrap: Had a bit of help from a friend, i escaped and ended up on an island, i natually went to the tavern to find some people, and low and behold in comes Jack and Tia

(Will nodded)

Bootstrap: Unfortunately for us ole Davy came in shortly after

Will: What happened??

Bootstrap: Well Aprodite 'erself came in and saved us all

Will: Who??

Bootstrap: That'd be Elizabeth's mother

(he told him)

Will: You mean to say

Bootstrap: That Jack was telling the truth? Then yes

(he finished)

Bootstrap: Jack is a good man ye know, i dunno why ye dislike 'im so much

Will: He's trying to get Elizabeth away from me, he thinks he knows what's best for her, when all he's going to do is break her heart and abandon her

(he exclaimed)

Bootstrap: Listen son, are you sure thats what he is trying to do to her?

Will: Well what else is there? He can't possibily care for her, let alone even love her

(Bootstrap sighed)

(he placed an arm on his sons shoulder)

Bootstrap: Just don't do anything ye will regret

(he told him finally)

Will: Bu

(a loud cruel laugh interupted his thoughts)

(Will and Bootstrap turned to the dirrection of the laugh)

(There stood Davy Jones laughing cruelly)

(Next to him stood Aprodite the wind blowing her long hair away from her face)

(her blue dress blowing around her feet)

Davy Jones: Listen boy, do you really think that Sparrow won't steal ye girl away from ye?

Bootstrap: Don't

Davy Jones: Shut up

(he spat at him)

(Davy pointed to Elizabeth's golden ring that lay on the stone ground abandoned and forgotten)

Davy Jones: He's stolen every girl away from every man he's ever laid eyes on, he's already rid her of your ring she's nothing but another wrench to him

(Aprodite turned to Davy her eyes ice cold)

(she glared at him)

(he froze and fell to the ground in pain clutching his chest)

Aprodite: Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that again

(she said almost shouting)

(the crowd looked at Aprodite many lost in her beauty)

(Governor Swann froze and turned to her)

Governor Swann: It can't be...you ...died i saw it with my own two eyes

(he choked out lost for words)

(Davy stood up recovering slowly just as Jack had entered the town square again)

(he walked in silence oblivious to his surroundings)

(he brushed past Will and his father and now stood in front of Davy and Aprodite)

(Aprodite's eyes softened she knew what was going to happen and knew there was nothing she could do about it)

(Jack sighed)

(They stood in silence)

(Aprodite looked at Jack in sadness while Davy had a large grin upon his face)

Aprodite: Are you sure you wish to do this? This is his fate after all, you can chose to let him accept it

(she told him)

(Jack sighed)

Jack: Never been more sure in my entire life

(Aprodite nodded)

(she leaned down to Jack's ear)

Aprodite: They have to be married first, I'll take care of the rest

(she whispered into his ear)

(Jack nodded his mind racing)

(Jack turned away from her and started walking)

(He stopped at the altar and bent down and picked up a small lone item)

(he held it in the palm of his hands and stood up)

(Will watched Jack curiously)

(his eyes darted to a figure standing not so far away from Jack)

(Will quickly opened his mouth to warn Jack but it was too late)

(a figure stood behind Jack a knife to his throat and a gun cocked at his head) 


	116. Chapter 113

Part 113

(Port Royal)

(Town square)

(Jack could feel the cold blade against his neck)

(the figure behind him held the blade as steady as they could with their shaky hand)

(Jack just stood there silently)

(Everyone watched Jack curious to know how he was going to get out of this one)

Silence

(Jack slowly reached down with his left hand)

(the person behing watched him carefully as best they could)

(he clasped the hand of the figure behind him)

(the person froze and dropped the blade they were holding)

(it fell narrowly missing Jack)

Will: What's happening??

(he quietly asked his father)

Bootstrap: It's Elizabeth

(Will looked at him shocked)

Bootstrap: Look

(Will turned back to Jack and Elizabeth and watched them silently)

(using his right hand he slid the ring onto their slender finger)

(not before pausing a second to look at the familiar ring on their finger)

(he then released the hand and turned around)

(the person behind him wore a long black cloak)

(a hood covering their face)

(Jack carefully placed both of his hands on their shoulder)

Jack: Love look at me

(Elizabeth continued to look down)

(he sighed and with his right hand he carefully lifted her chin so she now looked him dead in his eyes)

Elizabeth: Jack why are you doing this?

(she asked quietly)

Jack: Love, i told you

Elizabeth: But whats the reason for the you know?

Jack: Ball and Chain

(he joked)

(she nodded)

Jack: You need to marry him whether you like it or not

Elizabeth: What! I can't not now

Jack: You don't have to do it for him you know

(she looked at him questioningly)

Jack: Do it for me

(he finally told her)

(Everyone watched them silently them couldn't hear anything that was being said)

(a cruel laugh interupted their thoughts)

Man: Well well what do we have here??

(the voice called)

(Jack and Elizabeth turned to the direction of the voice)

(The crowd did the same)

(Davy, Aprodite, Will, Norrington, Governor Swann and Bootstrap turned to the man)

(The man stood in front of them his hair soaken and scraggly as it fell on his face)

(his once clean clothes now coated in sand and sea water)

(Yet he still wore an evil smile upon his face)

(for in his hand was a fully loaded gun pointed directly at Jack)

Man: A Sparrow and A Swann Seperated by society and class He once stood tall and full of grace She was once just a pretty face

(he recited)

(Elizabeth and Jack just looked at him confused)

Man: Need i continue?

Jack: Uhh What??

Man: Ha so even Jack Sparrow does not know everything?

Jack: Captain

Man: Oh yes, soon to be the new Captain of the Dutchmen

Will: What!!!

(Jack held his hands up in surrender)

Jack: Would you prefer the role???

Will: Don't they already have a captain ?

Davy Jones: Not for long

Will: Why ever not?

(he inquired)

Davy Jones: Jack here is willing to 'ave 'is 'eart broken to save ye the grim fate

(Everyone turned to Jack shocked)

(Even Jack was shocked)

Jack: What!

(he demanded)

Aprodite: If you would have let me finish I wo

Jack: What! Did you forget to inform me of the minor details?????!!!!!

Aprodite: Calm down

Jack: You want me to bloody calm down, do you release what will happen if my bloody heart is broken??

(he shouted)

(Everyone just remained silent)

Jack: I might end up like 'im

(he finished indicating Davy)

Aprodite: Are you done?

(she said calmly)

Jack: No!

(Elizabeth quietly placed her hands on his shoulder to try and calm him down)

(unfortunately for her it didn't)

(he spun around furious)

(she looked at him sadly)

Elizabeth: What's wrong Jack?

(she whispered)

Jack: Whats wrong!!!!! You want to know whats wrong?!?!?!?!

(he shouted)

Jack: I'm in love! There I said it Happy??

(he shouted at her)

(he turned around and faced everyone who was now gaping at him)

(Elizabeth was speechless)

Jack: Yes Jack Sparrow is in love

(he shouted)

(without another word he quietly walked toward the edge of the stone wall)

(he then climbed on top of it)

(he didn't bother to look back he knew everyone was watching him because of the silence)

(he dove off the stone wall straight into the water 1000 feet below him)

(he landed with a splash in the cold icy water surrounding him)

(he then swam as fast as he could toward his ship)

The Flying Dutchmen 


	117. Chapter 114

Part 114

(Port Royal)

(Town Square)

(Elizabeth froze hot tears rolled down her cheeks)

(She stared at the place where Jack once stood)

(She snapped out of it and quickly ran over to the wall)

(she looked down only to see the splash from where he landed and him swimming toward the dutchmen)

(suddenly she felt a comforting arm on her shoulders)

(she turned around to find her mother, father, and Will all standing behind her)

(her mother enclosed Elizabeth in a large hug)

Aprodite: It's what he wanted, he did it for you

(she whispered to her)

(Elizabeth looked up her cheeks sore from where the tears had stung)

(a cruel voice broke the eery silence that filled the town square)

Davy Jones: By the looks of things lass ye finally did it

(he called to her)

(she looked up and broke away from her mother)

(Tears still rolling down her cheeks)

(the crowd looked at her in amazement it was highly inappropirate for someone such as the Governor's daughter to be crying in public)

(and over a pirate was unheard of)

(she walked up to Davy who just stood there laughing at her)

(she paciently waited for him to continue)

(this was overwhelming for her)

(suddenly a slight pain in her finger caused her to bit her lip down)

(Davy looked down her left hand)

(Which she was now holding tightly)

(she dared lift up her ring from Will scared what she might find)

(there remained the ring, the sign of the curse)

(only this time instead of the black color is was before)

(it was now a deep sea blue)

Elizabeth: No

(she whispered)

(the tears pricked in her hazel eyes once again begging to be released)

(Davy laughed again)

(she looked up at him again)

Elizabeth: What have i done!

(she demanded)

(she grabbed the front of his jacket and violently shook him)

Davy: You finally broke Jack Sparrow

(he finished)

(at those words she released her grip)

(she felt dizzy once again)

(suddenly her legs gave way and she hit the cold ground below her)

(she buried her face into her hands and she cried her entire heart out)

(she cried for herself, she cried for Will, she cried most importantly for Jack)

(Everything that she had locked up inside her for so long finally found its way out)

(Will could feel the tears pricking in his eyes)

(he have never seen her this way and it hurt him knowing that there was nothing he could do)

(Silently he made his way over to her)

(he knelt down by her side)

(he engulfed her in a large hug to try and calm her down)

(she turned around and buried her face in his chest)

(he rocked her back and forth as best her could allowing her to cry into his clean white shirt)

(the pair just remained there oblivious to their surroundings as if nothing cared to them any more)

(Everyone around them just remained in silence the only sound that could be heard from Port Royal was the sound of Elizabeth) 


	118. Chapter 115

Part 115

(Port Royal)

(Town Square)

(Elizabeth and Will still remained on the ground)

(no one dared move)

(so much had just happened in such a short space of time)

(Aprodite sighed)

(Bootstrap was silent)

(Governor Swann was speechless)

(Elizabeth had calmed down now so every just remained in silence)

Aprodite: Bootstrap

(she called breaking the silence)

(he lost his train of thought and turned to the goddess)

Bootstrap: Aye

(he responded finally finding his voice)

Aprodite: Go back to the pearl, Tia will be there with the crew. She will take you all to Tortuga, once there you and the rest of the crew are to go your seperate ways join different crews

(he nodded reluctantly)

Bootstrap: What about the pearl?

(he inquired)

Aprodite: Tia will take the pearl and hide it until it is once again needed

(he looked at her questioningly)

(she ignore him though)

Aprodite: Go now

(she told him)

(he nodded and ran toward the dock only stopping to wish his son good luck and promise he would be back)

(Aprodite turned to Davy once again)

Aprodite: un che amore voi desider arrest voi essere questo come amore dov essere? ora controllo voi cos voi pot mai essere fino a che voi essere regol libero

(she chanted once again)

(it reversed the curse placed upon him and gave him his human form once again)

(his tentacle beard slowly disappeared revealing his clean shaven face)

(everyone was now watchinG Davy undergo his transformation)

(Will looked up as well watching silently)

(Elizabeth's head still buried in Will's chest)

(his eyes changed from a deep sea blue to a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes)

(unfortunately Elizabeth chose this moment to look up)

(her eyes met his new chocolate eyes)

(she froze and quickly buried her face in Will's shoulder)

(Davy smirked an all too familiar smirk which caught many off guard)

Davy Jones: What's wrong lass??

(he asked with a chuckle)

Elizabeth: Don't look at me

(she cried)

(he laughed)

Davy: You mean the way Jack looked at you

(he told her toyingly but she knew he was right)

(she jumped up and quickly ran into the town avoiding and pushing past any one who dared stand in her way)

(Tears streaming down her face uncontrolbly as ran into the abandoned town) 


	119. Chapter 116

Part 116

(Port Royal)

(Sea)

(Jack hit the cool water with a splash, the sea felt so refreshing on his skin)

(he came up for air for a few seconds before diving back under)

(he swum as deep as his body would let him)

(his heavy clothes and effects made it difficult but he didn't seem to notice)

(he looked around everything was blurry to him, his eyes began to sting, and he was becoming short of breath)

(he closed his eyes quickly to relieve the stinging)

(he opened them once again only to find that everything was so much clearer and he could breathe)

(he didn't question it he just continued swimming)

(within moments he reached the side of a ship)

(he came up and looked around)

(he was a great distance from the town)

(two ships were ahead of him)

(the dutchmen floated on his right)

(while the pearl stayed floating on his left)

(without even realising he began swimming to the dutchmen)

(it was calling to him and there was nothing he could do about it)

(he reached the dutchmen and quickly climbed it with ease)

(upon landing on the deck he was suddenly overwhelmed)

(he felt so empty like something was missing)

(there was so much missing from his life he couldnt decide which one it was)

(his boots felt heavier as he walked)

(he paused and looked at the crew who were now silent and looking at him)

(they looked him dead in his new deep sea blue eyes and quickly ran around on deck fufilling their duties without another word)

(Jack suddenly felt nothing but hate, sorry and pain inside him)

(he stormed off to his new cabin only pausing for a second to shout at the crew)

Jack: WORK FASTER!

(he shouted his voice cold and unfamiliar to him)

(he entered his new cabin dripping wet, alone, and filled with sorrow) 


	120. Chapter 117

Part 117

(Port Royal)

(Town Square)

(Everyone silently watched as Elizabeth fled in tears)

(Aprodite turned to Will who was glaring at Davy)

Aprodite: Go after her

(he nodded)

Aprodite: You will find her in the alley behind the bakery, take her back to her home

Will: Aye

(he turned to run)

Aprodite: And make sure she stays away from the sea

(he nodded again)

Aprodite: Go!

(she shouted)

(without another word he ran off straight into the town after her)

(the crowd were silent they had never seen anything like this before)

(Aprodite turned to Davy)

Aprodite: go down to the dock and get us a ship

(she told Davy)

Davy: Aye, where are we going??

Aprodite: Tia requires our services

(he turned and left his boots hitting the ground softer than before)

(Aprodite sighed as she silently walked to Governor Swann)

Aprodite: Weatherby

Governor Swann: Aprodite

Aprodite: Care to take a walk??

(she inquired)

(he nodded)

(together they silently made their way into the town toward the mansion)

(when they were a far enough distance from square Aprodite broke the silence)

Aprodite: So tell me how have you been??

Governor Swann: I've been fine, after you erm died, they appointed me Governor of Port Royal so i left England with Elizabeth

(she nodded)

Aprodite: How has Elizabeth been? I wish i was there to watch her grow up

(she confinded)

(he nodded)

Governor Swann: She has been fine, but she struggled a bit without a mother to help guide her

(she sighed)

(they continued walking in silence)

Aprodite: How did she meet Jack?

(she asked even though she knew she wanted to hear it from his point of view)

Governor Swann: Well, he saved her when she fainted off a cliff

Aprodite: Always was a good man

(she told him)

(he felt a bit uneasy he had never liked pirates)

Governor Swann: Elizabeth seems to think so

(she didn't answer)

(within minutes they had arrived at the tall gates of the Swann mansion)

(he pushed them open and made his way up the long dirt path)

(Aprodite followed cautiously her eyes trained on Elizabeth window which was firmly shut)

(she then turned back to the house and made her way inside) 


	121. Chapter 118

Part 118

(Flying Dutchmen)

(Deck)

Maccus: Ship aproaching!

(he called)

(Koleniko nodded and proceeded to walk to Jack's cabin)

(he face the tall wooden door before him nervous what to do)

(finally he raised his sea coraled knuckle to the door and banged repeatedly)

(within seconds he heard the loud sound of a pair of boots approaching)

(he ceased knocking and calmly stood waiting)

(Jack opened the door annoyed that he was disturb)

(there standing before him was a sea encrusted crew member)

Jack: What!

(he snapped)

Koleniko: Err..Captain theres a ship up ahead

(he said nervously not knowing much about his new captain)

Jack: What are they flying??

(he asked)

Koleniko: Pirate

(he said cooly)

(curiously Jack headed to the center of the deck to take a better look)

(he with drew his silver telescope to a reasonable amount)

(he then turned around so he was facing the ship in the distance)

(the crew surrounded his watching him curious)

(Jack smiled at the ship)

(he closed the telescope)

Maccus: Orders Captain

Jack: Take the Captain, and let the ship go, if they come back attack

(he told him)

(they looked at his questioningly)

(Jack looked around)

Jack: What are ye all staring at get te work !!!!!

(he shouted)

(the crew ran around not bothering to stop for anything)

(Jack then walked toward the helm of the ship)

(a new crew member stood there he gripped the wheel certainly)

(his face a few sea creatures on him and his hands were becoming like the skin of a starfish)

(he pushed the new crew member out of the way)

(Jack gripped the wheel it felt unusal and uncomfortable under his fingers)

(he didn't realease the wheel though he just spun it to a 15 degree angle and focused on the ship ahead)

(the crew busied them selves doing various chores waiting to reach the pirate ship up ahead) 


	122. Chapter 119

Part 119

(The Previous night)

(The Raven)

(Deck)

(Captain Abby Raven tilted back in her chair allowing her back to touch the railing of her ship)

(The rest of the crew were to be found all over the deck)

(Tables, chairs, rum bottles, cards, could be found all over)

(the loud chorus of laughs, talking and singing could be heard from miles away)

(Abby sat back and enjoyed the sight of her crew all enjoying them selves in various ways)

(When she had first met them they were all high class young girls all due to be married but longed for freedom more than anything)

(Abby herself had run away from home many years back and came across Tortuga)

(there she was able to commandeer a rather large black and gold ship from a drunken Captain)

(foolessly he had left the ship unguarded and with the help of her current first mate, Molly)

(Who was a poor young waitress at the time)

(together they sailed the seas and over the years they picked up various other girls similiar to them from all over who had also been through the same as them)

(The crew of the Raven was as fearless,cunning and notorious as their proud Captain)

(Abby sighed happily)

(she grabbed a nearby full bottle of rum carelessly left unguarded)

(she uncorked it in mere seconds and threw it into the sea below her)

(she took a large swig the rum trickling down her throat giving her a warm feeling)

(suddenly the music and singing stopped)

(Abby watched curiously as her crew began to arrange the tables and chair around her)

(she sighed this was one of the reasons she hated parties like this)

(it wasnt that he didnt like spending time with the crew she loved them)

(it was just, well lets see sixteen girls, endless rum, and freedom what more do i need to say)

(Molly, her proud first mate started them off)

Molly: Lets play truth or dare

(she screamed excited)

Mary: Aye, but lets add a bit more fun to it

(she responded)

(the girls sat in silence for a few seconds thinking)

(Fifi's bright eyes lit up instantly)

Fifi: I know!

(she cried)

(the girls turned to her waiting expectantly)

Fifi: Lets play duel or kiss

(she exclaimed)

Anna: What!

Chelsea: This game sounds a tab bit...

Fifi: OooOoO but its so fun

Abby: How do ye play?

(he captain asked)

Fifi: It's simple we each take turns in saying a name of a male pirate or not, and then ask one of us to choose if they want to duel or kiss

(this caused the girls to all start talking at once)

Abby: QUIET DOWN!!!!

(she screamed)

(everyone stopped suddenly and turned to their captain)

Abby: do ye want to play or not???

(she asked)

(a smile crept on each of the girls faces)

(Abby looked at her crew nervously)

Fifi: Well Captain seeing as you are so excited about the game you'll start

(Abby responded cooly)

Abby: fine by me

Mary: I'll start Edward Teach

Abby: Duel

Jessica: Samuel Peters

(Abby froze remebering her ex)

Abby: Duel

(the girls thought trying come up with some one they thought the captain couldnt resist)

Samantha: Captain Jack Sparrow

(the girls burst into laughter)

(turning to their captain they waited silently) 


	123. Chapter 120

Part 120

(Raven)

(Deck)

Silence

Mary: So Captain, what will it be?

(she asked)

(Abby sighed thinking)

Abby: Slap

(she finally told them)

(the girls were silent they didn't know what to say)

(Abby looked around)

(she finally she got up grabbing a new bottle of rum and headed to her cabin)

(she reached the tall oak door and paused)

Fifi: Why?

(she called back to her)

(Abby turned around)

Mary: You knew him didnt you??

(she said before Abby had a chance to answer)

(Abby nodded)

Abby: Let's just say we go way back

(she laughed thinking back)

(she uncorked the rum and took a large swig draining the entire bottle)

(she finished it within minutes and threw the bottle over the side)

(she smiled at the girls before entering her cabin)

(the girls watched their captain go to her cabin leaving them with more questions)

(when Abby was finally gone they each turned to one another)

Jillian: The Captain and 'im go way back ay?

(she giggled)

(the girls erupted into laughter)

(each believing a different thing)

(little did they know the truth)

(and little did they know they were going to find out very soon)

-------------------------------------------------

(Captains quarters)

(Abby sighed as she closed the door)

(she headed for her large maple desk carelly placed in the corner of the room)

(she sat on the chair before kicking her boots off and placing her feet on the table)

(she looked around her cabin)

(the loud chorus of laughter entered the cabin)

(Abby sighed)

Abby: Girls

(she muttered)

(she got up off the wooden chair it creaked slightly as she moved)

(she climbed onto her large king sized bed)

(she removed her coat tossing it on the floor)

(she then crawled under the white sheets falling asleep within seconds) 


	124. Chapter 121

Part 121

(The Raven)

(Deck)

(Captain Abby Raven stood proudly at the wheel her long black hair flow down her back)

(she wore a crisp white shirt tucked neatly into a pair of black pants)

(her face was slightly tanned from the years she spent on the sea)

(her cheeks were slightly pink from the heat but that hadn't affected her concentration)

(her beautiful brown eyes trained of the vast blue ocean before her)

(she quietly watched her crew each fufilling their duties while enjoying the sea breeze and relaxing movements of the large ship they stood on)

(Molly sat in the crows nest smiling to herself as she twiddled her thumbs)

(she stopped for a second to watch the slow rippling tides surrounding the seas)

(something wasn't right she could feel it)

(she stood up slowly care not to hit her head on the many ropes tied to the mast)

(she watched the sea silently as if expecting something to just appear)

(Abby watched her first mate curiously as she stood up and appeared to be staring out into the ocean)

Abby: Anna!

(she called)

(a tall girl with short red hair and bright blue eyes came running toward her captain)

Anna: Aye Captain

(she responded)

Abby: Take the wheel

(Anna nodded)

(Abby released the wheel only to have it caught by Anna's waiting hands)

(she then proceeded to walk toward the black mast her long black coat sweeping in the wind)

(she gripped her tricon hat placed carefully on her head)

(she climbed the mast efortlessly one hand on her head)

(she reached the top to find Molly froze in fear)

Abby: Molly! Whats wrong??

(she asked)

(she shook her first mate furiously)

(Mollys eyes blinked a couple of times as she took a deep breath)

(Abby released her and placed her hands on her hips waiting)

Abby: Well, what is it?

(she demanded)

Molly: It's the the the...the

Abby: The what!

(she shouted)

(the entire crew looked up toward the dirrection of the mast)

Molly: Its the dutchmen

(she whispered)

(Abby froze)

(Mary was quietly mopping the deck when she heard her captain scream)

(she looked up questioningly)

(she looked toward Fifi who was currently sitting on the railing of the ship)

(her dark brown hair blew around her face)

(Fifi's eyes were also trained on the mast as the shouting caused her to almost fall)

(she heard a slight whisper but couldnt quite make it out)

(she silently waited paciently for her Captains reaction)

(she didnt know what to expect Captain Abby Raven was known for her constant mood swings)

(unfortantley fifi had learnt the hard way)

(after ten minutes of silently waiting the crew had resumed their various duties)

(Fifi had turned her gaze back to the calm ocean)

(she watched silently as the seemingly endless ocean rippled)

Jillian: Fifi

(she whispered)

(fifi nodded as she turned her head)

Jillian: Somethings wrong with the Captain, she seems awfully quiet up there

Fifi: Aye, seems strange for the captain

(Jillian nodded causing her blonde hair to fly messly around her face)

Jillian: You think somethings wrong???

Fifi: Hard te tell

(Jillian nodded beofre excusing her self and heading into her cabin)

(Fifi sighed Jillian was born in such a high class that she had never really showed her true pirate ways)

(Fifi turned back to the sea)

(she watched silently)

(suddenly the wind began to pick up her hair flew around getting in her face and eyes)

(the water around the ship suddenly rippled)

(curious she leaned in closer)

(suddenly a large ship emerged from the crushing blue depths landing just behind the raven)

(the shock caused fifi to tip suddenly)

(she fell landing in the crystal water below)

(Amy heard a sudden splash and quickly dropped the mop)

(she looked toward the dirrection of the splash)

Amy: Fifi!

(she cried rushing toward the rail of the ship)

(the rest of the crew had stopped what they were doing to investigate the splash)

Amy: Some one get her a rope

(Mary nodded and proceeded to throw the rope over board)

(Fifi resurfaced quickly gasping for air)

(she swam toward the rope)

(she clutched it so tightly her knuckles turned white)

Fifi: Pull me up

(she called)

(she silently waited looking up toward the deck)

(no one responded their eyes locked on the ship floating right behind fifi)

Fifi: Err a little help down here

(she cried)

(she pouted)

(suddenly she felt a slimy arm wrapping its self around the mid of her waist)

(she screamed at the top of her lungs)

(water entering her mouth and filling her lungs preventing her from screaming again)

(something hard hit her firmly on her head)

(everything went black as she lost conciousness) 


	125. Chapter 122

Part 122

(Dutchmen)

(Jack watched as the Raven continued to sail ahead of them)

(Suddenly an idea formed in his head)

(he turned to the crew)

Jack: Go under

(he called)

(the crew nodded and began running around performing their tasks)

(within seconds the dutchmen began diving into the cool water below)

(the water rushed up on to the deck sinking the dutchmen)

(a few minutes later the dutchmen was fully submerged and heading dirrectly for the raven)

-----------------------------------------------------

(the raven)

(the crownest)

(Abby heard the screaming coming from below)

(she looked down the side of the crownest onto the deck)

(she looked questioningly at her froze crew)

(she could hear the muffled screams on Fifi)

Abby: Someone go and help her!!!

(she cried)

(they ignored her)

(suddenly the screaming stopped)

Abby: What could be more important than...

(she glanced in the dirrection her crew was staring at)

(there floating just behind back of the raven was the flying dutchmen)

(Abby tipped to far and lost her balance)

(she fell off the side of the crownests landing firmly on the deck of her ship)

(her hat was askew blocking her vision)

(her head was pounding and her legs were sore)

(suddenly a hand reached down and pulled her up but the cuff of her shirt)

(she looked up only to find a member of the dutchmen dragging her toward the front of her ship)

(his coral encrusted hands made her difficult to hold but with two hands he was strong enough to stop her from escaping)

(suddenly the man dropped her)

(she landed in the center of 10 of the dutchmens crew)

(she looked up to find 7 swords pointed at her along with 3 pistols)

(they laughed at her as she looked around trying to find an escape)

Macass: Are ye the Captain???

(he asked mockingly)

Abby: Aye

(she responded trying to sound calmer than she felt)

Macass: Well then our Captain requests a word, would ye like to talk 'ere or back on our ship??

(Abby thought for a second)

(going back to the dutchmen would mean that she was all alone)

(and if she stayed here at least she would be with her crew)

Abby: Here

(she choked out)

Macass: Very well then

(he responded)

(he reached down and grabbed her by her ear)

Abby: Ow

(he then pulled her through the crowd)

Abby: Davy Jones doesnt work like this

(she thought to herself)

Abby: Whose your Captain?

(she asked)

(he didnt reply)

(he dragged her further until they stood facing a man)

(the man had his back to them and he was facing the sea)

(he let go and her hand went dirrectly to her now sore ear)

(the dutchmens crew stepped back and all drew their swords)

(Abby turned around for a brief second only to see her crew tied up a crew member stood dirrectly behind each with a gun pointed to her loyals crew's head)

(she was still on the ground her legs still sore)

(her mind was racing)

(a cruel yet familiar voice broke her thoughts)

Jack: Well well Abby, its been a long time

(he told her)

(she froze)

Abby: It couldnt be after all these years

(she thought to herself)

Abby: Jack?

(she whispered)

(he turned around an evil smile on his face)

(he no longer wore a bandana his hair)

(the beads in his hair were replaced by blue beads)

(his eyes were a deep sea blue as he looked at her)

(he walked forward toward her)

(she looked up at him not knowing what to expect)

(he was towering over her)

(her closed his eyes suddenly he opened them once again)

(but this time they were no longer a sea blue but his usual chocolate ones)

Jack: Abby??

(he responded in his slur voice)

(he reached out and helped her up)

(suddenly he colapsed on the ground beneath him)

Abby: Jack!

(she cried running over to him)

(his eyes snapped shut)

(she looked at him questioningly)

(within seconds they reopened but the sea blue replacing the brown)

(he stood up and pushed her down on the deck)

Abby: What was that for??

(she shouted)

(he drew his sword and pointed it at her neck)

Jack: That was for leaving me with Clara

Abby: I left you with mom and dad in a bloody mansion

(she screamed back irratated)

Jack: Didnt you hear what happened?? Or were you too busy?

Jack: She died because of you

Abby: What!

Jack: She died shortly after you left

(Abby looked down)

Jack: Oh so now your sorry

(he told her cruely)

(she stood up narrowly avoiding his blade)

(she walked up to him and slapped him across his face)

Abby: don't you dare talk to me like that again

Jack: how do you want me to talk to you?

(he responded)

Abby: Bloody hell Jack look at your self

Jack: How do you expect me to look?? After you left us i had to work just to make sure that Clara had a place to sleep at night

Jack: And where were you??? A hundred miles away having the time of your life

Abby: What are you talking about???

Jack: When you left to become a bloody pirate, mother died, father became drunk, and i was the only one who was able to care for Clara

Abby: then why didn't you come and get me??

Jack: And how was i supposed to find you?

(both crews watched the two of the bicker back and forth)

(no one was understanding what was going on)

Molly: Err Captain

(she called)

Abby: What!

(she screamed)

(she turned around to look at Molly)

(Jack lifted his hand containing his sword up)

(he brought his down on her head)

(knocking her unconcious and causing her to colapse)

(Abby's crew gasped at the sight of their fallen captain)

(Jack leant down next to her)

Jack: Nite nite sister

(he told her)

Abby's crew: Sister!!!

(they all cried)

(their mouths all opened shocked and confused)

(Jack reached down and picked Abby up)

(he swung her over his shoulder before standing)

Crew member: Orders Captain

(he asked)

Jack: back to the dutchmen, put the first mate in charge

(the crew nodded and disappeared suddenly)

(Jack remained he walked up to molly)

Jack: If you come after us I'll released the Kraken on you and I'll kill your captain

(he told her)

Molly: You wouldn't

Jack: Want to try me

(he responded)

(they didnt reply)

(Jack disappeared in front of her taking Abby with him back to the dutchmen) 


	126. Chapter 123

Part 123

(Dutchmen)

(Below Deck)

(Jack carried Abby over her shoulder down the stairs toward the brig)

(She was light and losing quite a bit of blood from where his sword had hit her)

(A crew member stood in front of the brig holding it open)

(he nodded at his captain as he slowly moved out of the way of Jack's path)

(Jack walked passed him and stood in front of the enterance of the brig)

(he lifted her off his shoulders into his arms)

(then without a word he threw his sister in taking no care)

(she hit the cold hard ground which was still wet and landed in a heap in the corner)

(Fifi who had been sitting in the dim corner of the brig quickly got up)

(she headed straight for her injured captain )

(she placed Abby's now bleeding head on her lap and began tearing at her shirt to try and stop the bleeding)

(she looked up to find Jack looking at them a smile on his face)

(she glared at him)

Fifi: You're dispicable

(she spat at him)

(he laughed at her before slamming the door of the brig)

(leaving the two girls alone trapped inside)

(Fifi tied the peace of cloth around Abby's head to stop the bleeding)

(but the blood continued to pour out and began soaking the cloth)

(Fifi was getting worried about the amount of blood her captain was losing)

(Abby was showing no sign of waking up anytime soon)

(she looked around the brig trying desperately to find something to help her)

(she carefully placed Abby's head on the ground before slowly standing up)

(without thinking she headed to the small pile on forgotton objects in the corner)

(she knelt down next to them and began digging through)

(the pile consisted of blades, empty rum bottles, a few other useless items)

(she sighed and began trying to seperate the items into piles to try and see if anything could be of use)

(she placed all the bottles in a large pile and discovered that one was full and three were half full she placed them in another pile)

(after about twenty minutes she had successfully sorted the useful items into a pile and was now taking them over to her captain)

(she placed all of the rum bottle corks off around her captains head)

(she tore another slightly larger piece of her shirt off)

(care not to disturb the wound)

(she removed the now blood soaken piece of cloth from her head and placed it on the floor next to her)

(she then soaked the new piece of cloth with the rum from one of the half filled bottles)

(she then lifted Abby's head and placed it in her lap soaking her pants in blood)

(she tied the rum cloth around her bloody head)

(once she was happy she grabbed the hat off her captain and placed it on ground before placing her head on it)

(she watched silently as Abby's shallow breathing moved her chest up slowly)

(she sighed before laying on the cold soaken ground next to her cabin)

(she closed her eyes slowly)

(she sighed before she drifted into a deep and uncomfortable sleep) 


	127. Chapter 124

Part 124

(Pearl)

(When Jack dove of the cliff)

(The crew of the pearl busied themselves tying and repairing the torn sails)

(Gibbs stood at the wheel silently taing the occasional sip from his flask)

(Tia Dalma was sitting on the deck crossed legged her eyes firmly shut)

(her face expressionless)

(a loud splash interupted the peaceful silence surrounding the ship)

(the crew quickly rushed to the side of the ship dropping everything)

(Gibbs looked over the rail questioningly)

(Tia remained on the ground still no sign of noticing the splash)

Gibbs: Who was that??

(he asked her)

(Tia smiled still not opening her eyes)

Tia: That would be ye captain

(the crew turned to her shocked)

Crew member: the lady talks though she doesnt see

(he exclaimed)

(Tia stood up and walked up to him)

(her eyes flashing with fury)

(he looked him dead in the eyes causing him to quiver in fear)

Tia: Ye will not underestimate me powers

Man: Aye

(he choked out)

Gibbs: Do ye er think we should be going after 'im??

(he inquired)

Tia: watch

(she told them)

(the crew nodded and turned back to the sea)

(they watched as Jack surfaced)

(he started gasping for air)

Gibbs: He is in trouble 'e needs us

(he exclaimed)

(Tia didn't respond)

(suddenly Jack dove back underwater and started swimming)

Grant/Teague: Where is he going??

(he asked having just realised what is happening)

Barbossa: By the looks of things he's going te the dutchmen

(he said with a laugh)

Gibbs: mother's love Jack what have ye got yeself into this time?

James: Won't he be killed if he goes back there???

(they looked at Tia silently waiting for a response)

Tia: Why would the crew kill their Captain?

(she asked with a smile)

Grant/Teague: Their their captain??

(he whispered)

Tia: Aye Jack be there new captain

Gibbs: But what about...

(the sounds of Bootstrap running toward them caused them all to turn to the dirrection of the dock)

(Bootstrap ran up the ramp and past the crew stopping only in front of Tia)

Bootstrap: Jack's captain of the dutchmen, you have to take us to Tortuga

(he said quickly to Tia)

(she nodded)

Gibbs: What??

(Tia walked toward the wheel of the ship)

Tia: I will be taking ye all to Tortuga where ye are free te do as ye wish

Gibbs: What about the pearl??

Tia: I will hide it until te time for it is once again upon us

(she told them)

(they looked at her confused)

Crew Member: But

Tia: Jack will be fine now get back te work

(she answered before he had asked her)

(he opened his mouth to say something but decided against it)

(the crew sighed sorrowful before heading back to their duties)

(Barbossa smiled)

Barbossa: Looks like Im Captain

(he joked to Tia)

(she looked at him seriously)

Tia: No in fact i am

Barbossa: What!

Tia: There will be no arguing go!

(he glared at her but she ignored him)

(then without another word he disappeared below deck)

(Tia closed her eyes once more and slowly began directing the pearl out of the bay) 


	128. Chapter 125

Part 125

(Dutchmen)

(Brig)

(Fifi remained fast asleep on the cell ground and Abby was still unconcious)

(Not a sound could be heard below deck not even the faint sounds of the snoring guard who had been paciently waiting for the girls to attempt an escape)

(a tall lady with dark olive skin snuck below deck carefully hiding amongst the shadows)

(her black cloak covering her face and body)

(in her hands she clutched a small bottle of green liquid)

(she paused outside the door of the brig)

(her eyes darted to the sleeping guard whose snoring was becoming louder)

(quietly she muttered an incantation and within seconds the snoring ceased and the man colapsed on the ground, dead)

(she ignored his now bleeding body and quickly drew out the pair of keys she had hidden in one of the many pockets in her cloak)

(she quickly whipped through them looking for one in particular)

(a large key silver and rather rusty for years of constant use caught her eye)

(she stopped going through the other keys and instead took the single key and placed it in the lock)

(slowly she turned hoping that it was the right key)

(but deep down she knew it was)

(the lock snapped open signafying that she was correct)

(her lips curled into a small smile)

(carefully she opened the door to the brig taking the keys with her)

(she surveyed the scene before her deciding what to do first)

(she knew she didn't have much time)

(she sighed she wished she was more experienced like her sister)

(Fifi groaned suddenly jogging her thoughts)

(quickly she knelt down next to fifi and gave her a slight shove to wake her up)

Girl: hurry ye must wake up

(she whispered)

(Fifi's eyes fluttered open)

(she found a pair of black eyes staring into her dark eyes)

Fifi: Who are you??

(she asked finally finding her voice)

Girl: My name is Anabell but we don't have much time we have to save your captain

Fifi: But...Aye

(she finally agreed)

(she quickly sat and moved closer to her captain)

(Abby's breaths were shallow and not very frequent)

(Anabell looked at the poor captain before her with pity)

(without another word she drew out a clean white cloth)

(she then opened the green vial and began emptying it onto the cloth)

(the cloth was turning a dark green colour and the once white cloth was now completely green)

(once she was satisfied there was no more left she threw the vial into the discard pile and made her way toward the captain)

(Fifi was cradling Abby's head in her lap a look of worry on her face)

(Anabell held the cloth tightly in her hand before pushing it against Abby's face)

(she covered Abby's mouth and nose entirely so most of her face was no longer visable)

(Fifi looked at her questioningly but remained silent)

Anabell: Wait

(she told her)

(Fifi nodded and took her gaze back to Abby)

(they sat there in silence for 15 minutes not moving or talking)

(both waiting for any sign of life in Abby)

(a peaceful silence filling the brig)

(A loud cough interupted the peace and caused them to turn to Abby)

(she was coughing furiously her eyes widely open)

(Anabell quickly removed the cloth from her face and placed it back in her cloak)

(Fifi gently helped Abby sit up careful not to damage any wounds still open)

(Abby continued to cough furiously into her hands)

(blood began appearing which worried fifi)

(Anabell remained silent waiting and watching)

(Anabell looked around nervously)

Anabell: We 'ave te be getting out of 'ere now

(she told them)

(Fifi nodded and quickly got up)

(once she was on her feet she reached down and help her captain onto her feet)

(Abby wobbled a lot struggling to remain on her feet)

Anabell: Hurry

(she said walking toward the door)

(she held the door open careful not to let it creak)

(Abby and Fifi came after her slowly)

(once they were all out of the cell Annabel closed it behind them silently)

(instead of going on deck Anabell led them down a narrow hall way and up a different pair of stairs)

(they went up two different stair cases along various hallways before they finally came to a stop)

(Fifi who had been looking at Abby the whole journey glanced up)

(they were on an abandoned part of the deck)

(the deck was old and hundreds of bodies and other discarded items lay scattered all over the deck)

(the deck was wet and slippy and most of it was in crusted in sea coral and various other sea creatures)

(Anabell walked to the side of the ship and peared down)

(there floating below was a longboat)

(inside were various items, such as food and rum)

(Anabell climbed over the rail avoiding various broken bottles and climbing down the side of the ship)

(Fifi turned to Abby who was beginning to be able to stand on her own)

Fifi: Can you make your way down there by your self??

(she asked)

(Abby nodded)

Abby: I think so

Fifi: Good you go first

(Abby walked toward the rail and began climbing down)

(when she was no longer visible Fifi ran toward the rail and went down after Anabell and Abby) 


	129. Chapter 126

Part 126

(Port Royal)

(Elizabeth's bedroom)

(Elizabeth sat up in bed her head proped up against pillows carefully fluffed)

(the room was silent with only the sun light peering in from behind the curtains keeping the room alight)

(other than the occasional chirping coming from the small bird sitting on her balcony window the room was silent)

(Elizabeth stared at the window longing for her legs to get up and take her toward the window)

(longing to throw open those curtains and step onto the stone balcony)

(longing to climb down off her balcony to the ground below her)

(longing to run toward the sea and step on a ship once again)

(longing to feel the wind in her hair the spray of the sea upon her face)

(longing to feel his arms around her to see that annoying smirk on his face again)

Elizabeth: AHHH!!

(she screamed inside her head)

(she couldn't take this any more tears once again were rolling down her rosy red cheeks)

(footsteps were approaching the room in what seemed to be a hurry)

(quickly she wiped her eyes and cheeks desperately trying to get rid of the tears)

(her sleeve was now soaked which surprised her)

(she went to place her wet sleeve underneath the covers when a flash of red caught her eye)

(she pulled her arm back from under the covers and moved it closer to her face)

(she pulled the edge of the frilly sleeve back ever so carefully hardly containing the curiousity inside her)

(nothing)

Elizabeth: I swear something was just there

(she said aloud)

(a loud knocking on her door broke her thoughts)

(she quickly pulled back her sleeve and placed her arm back under the covers before responding)

Elizabeth: Come in

(she called expressionless)

(the door creaked open revealing a very nervous Governor Swann)

(the came into the room closing the door ever so quietly behind him as if if he closed the door any louder the whole house would come crashing down around him)

(then ever so slowly he made his way to Elizabeth's side where a chair was placed a few feet away from the window which was directly behind)

(as he sat down Elizabeth immediantly knew something was wrong and she knew she wasn't going to like it)

Governor Swann: It's good to finally see you are getting better

(he started)

Governor Swann: But I understand that you haven't exactly been your self lately but something has come up

(she nodded)

Governor Swann: and we are forced to have to have your wedding ball tommorow evening, i delayed it from tonight but i can't delay it any further

(he finished)

(she looked at him mouth gaping)

(he couldn't expect her to get married after all of this)

Elizabeth: I can't

(she said bluntly)

(he took her hands which she had taken out from under the covers and looked her softly in the eyes)

Governor Swann: I know you are going through a rough patch but there is nothing more i can do, I'm sorry

(he finished)

Elizabeth: You can't!

(she exclaimed)

(he stood up releasing her hands)

(he slowly walked toward the door)

Governor Swann: I'm sorry

(he told her before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind him leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts)

Elizabeth: I can't

(she whispered)

Elizabeth: I don't know if i still love him

(she finished)

(her words disappearing into the peaceful silence that filled her room) 


	130. Chapter 127

Part 127

(Black Pearl)

(Deck)

(Tia remained at the wheel her eyes still closed and her face expressionless)

(but from the way she stood you could tell she knew more than she was letting on)

(the crew all stood on deck with a few things that they had kept and earned over the years)

(no one could finally believe that after all those loyal years on the pearl they were going to have to start life anew aboard a very different pirate ship)

(there were a few whispers going back and forth but other than that the ship remained silent)

(the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the waves crashing against the side of the ship)

(it was both peaceful and nerve racking)

(Barbossa however was in the captain's quarters which he called his even though he was no longer the captain of the pearl)

(he was the only one aboard who was actually enjoying all of this)

(he sat upon the large captain's chair drinking one of the many bottles of rum he had found in the captain's private supply)

(it was a miracle any of it survived the kraken attack but Barbossa didn't really care)

(he finished the rum bottle in seconds and quickly discarded the bottle and placed his rather dirty boot covered feet on the table)

(he smiled before he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sea)

(Long Boat)

(no one spoke as the three sat quietly in the long boat)

(Anabell had a rather large bag on her lap and was digging through it and exaiming the contents)

(Fifi was gazing into the deep blue sea breathing in the salty smell that brought her so much pleasure)

(Abby however was in alot of pain and was in the process of getting some of the dry blood stuck in her hair out)

(the sea water was doing a good job but not good enough to her likely)

(finally she gave up and turned her attention to Anabell)

Abby: Thank you

(she told her )

(Anabell turned around and looked at her questioningly)

Anabell: For what??

Abby: For saving us

Anabell: Oh, it was nothing

(Abby nodded and turned her gaze to the sea beneath her softly crashing against the side of the long boat)

(no one was rowing the boat it seemed to know where to go and no one bothered to protest)

(the silence surrounding the long boat was both peaceful and nerve racking)

(Abby didn't like the fact she didn't know where she was going and being Captain she was used to being in control and this feeling felt unnerving to her)

(the faint sight of an approaching town was outlined in the distance)

(Abby looked at it curiously it seemed familiar but she couldn't remember the name of the place)

(she turned to Anabell who had a large smile on her face)

Abby: Where are we?

(she asked)

(Fifi turned around noticing the town)

Anabell: Port Royal

(she responded with a grin) 


	131. Chapter 128

Part 128

(Dutchmen)

(On Deck)

(Maccus came up the stairs leading below deck quickly eager to find his new captain and inform him of his latest discovery)

(the other members of the crew buised themselves in various other ways most were watching the rather popular game of liars dice currently being played)

(while others were either attending to their various duties or taking a short rest)

(Jack however was uninterested in the whole scene and spent most of his time gazing out into the dark blue depths of the ocean surrounding the ship)

(it was hard to believe he had so much power over such a great and vast thing such as the sea)

(yet it was true and he had whitnessed it himself)

(as each hour slowly passed Jack was slowly becoming weaker and more attached to the large ship that he stood on)

(with each hour the transformation was completeling and biding him to the ship and its dammed crew)

(his thoughts were interupted by the sound of rapid footsteps quickly approaching him)

(he spun around only to find Maccus heading toward him his expression blank and his eyes lost and abandoned like everyone else)

Maccus: Captain

(he addressed him)

(instead of responding Jack merely nodded)

Maccus: the prisoners have escaped

(he stated carefully watching and waiting for Jack's reaction)

(however Jack's features didn't change instead he waited thinking)

Jack: Who was on duty?

Maccus: Jyhme

(he replied)

Jack: Aye, bring him here

Maccus: thats kind of impossible captain

(Jack gave him a questioningly look)

Maccus: He's dead

(he told him blately)

Jack: he can't be he's already dead

(he snapped back)

(his blue eyes seaching for any signs of him lying but found none)

(without another word Jack cruelly pushed past him and headed straight for the stairs leading below deck)

(attracting alot of attention from the rest of the crew all eager to know what was going on)

(Jack stormed down the stairs his mind barely registering what he had heard)

Jack: Dead??? Escaped in the condition they were in?? they must have had help, but from who??

(he thought)

(his boots hitting the floor with loud thumps echoing below deck)

(he stopped at the bottom of the stairs not moving)

(his deep sea blue eyes scanned the area around him)

(the brig was empty just has he had been informed the chair which once sat the guard was now askew and abandoned)

(he cautiously approached the door of the brig completely unaware of the people following behind him)

(he stepped inside the brig avoiding the opened door and began looking around)

(the brig was just as he had left it with the exception of the organized piles and blood stains on the ground and walls)

(he stood still for a moment time passing by slowly seconds, minutes, his eyes trained on a single discarded item on the floor)

(finally he stepped forward heading directing for the object stopping for nothing and knocking over a few of Fifi's organized piles on his way)

(the rum bottles clattered as they hit the ground and some rum spilt but he didn't seem to notice or care)

(a look of determination clearly pasted on his face his eyes cold and dark)

(he bent down slowly so he was just above the cold ground beneath him)

(a gust of cold wind blowing in through a small hole tickling his beard and moving his blue beads in various directions)

(the sound of the beads as they hid one another echoed slightly in the small cramped brig)

(he grabbed a small green bottle off the ground and placed it in the palm of his hands so it was slightly over laping)

(then carefully he stood up eyes frozem still on the bottle)

(after a few seconds he spoke one final word and that was all that was nessary to sum up what had taken place not so long ago here)

Jack: Anabell

(he spoke aloud and that was the only word that was need and with that the door to the brig slammed shut suddenly trapping the newly appointed captain inside the brig)

(Jack spun around suddenly dropping the glass bottle to the ground causing it to shatter into hundreds off pieces and go flying in different directions)

(that wasn't his main concern though as he soon found out)

(a tall, rather dirty looking pirate covered in dust stepped out of the shadow toward the brig a huge smile upon his face)

(Jack looked up at him his eyes turning to ice when he reconsized who it was)

Jack: What do you want!

(he demanded)

(the man merely laughed)

(finally he responded smiling cruely)

Pirate: Revenge 


	132. Chapter 129

Part 129

(Port Royal)

(Docks)

(Abby stood as best she could on the wet lumpy sand that lay beneath her blood soaken boots)

(her arms held a rather large sack with contained various different glass bottles and a few other objects including her captain's hat and coat)

(Fifi stood next to her with a similiar bag in her hands however this one contained clothes and letters)

(a long boat floated smoothly in front of them just barely grazing the sand)

(Anabell occuppied the now empty longboat her feet proped up on one of the wooden beams)

(Abby and Fifi looked at her confused as she tried to explain why she would be leaving them here)

Anabell: Do you understand what ye must do?

(she asked)

Fifi: Sort of

Abby: We are to take these things, and go to that mansion, there we are to ask for an Elizabeth Swann.  
Then we must ask for a job. Then tommorow during the party we are to kidnap Ms. Swann and her fiance and meet you down here at the docks at 8pm.

(Anabell nodded)

Abby: One question, what are these for??

(she inquired indicating the heavy bags in her and Fifi's arms)

Anabell: Ye are familiar wit me sister no?

Abby: Aye

Anabell: She gave 'hem to me, and said when te time for 'hem to be needed ye will know how to use 'hem

(she explained)

Anabell: Now go she has just woken up

Fifi: Who??

(she asked)

(no one responded)

Abby: Is she the one who you know turned him?

Anabell: Aye

(she responded looking down)

(Abby nodded and started walking as best she could considering her circumstances)

(her mind was occupied with thoughts)

(she woried for her crew, her brother, her ship, for Fifi and lastly her own well being)

(unlike most pirates she didn't think of her self infact she rarely gave her self a thought)

(maybe that was one of the reasons that set her apart from other Captains you could never know)

(Fifi followed her captain at a steady pace saving her energy just in case)

(together they left leaving behind their friend who had saved their lives and taken them to safety)

(once they were a substanial distance away from the dock and the rowboat was no longer visible Fifi turned to her captain who was walking the same pace as her)

Fifi: Captain

Abby: When we get there you have to remember to call me Abby

(she said not taking her eyes off the road ahead)

Fifi: Why are we doing this??

(she asked herself)

(the question had been bugging her for some time but she couldnt quite figure it out)

(she couldn't quite put her finger on it the answer seemed just out of reach)

(they past the various shops and stores located in the center of the town)

(many towns people were leaving their stores to come and watch the two girls leaving the docks)

(Fifi nudged Abby and quietly whispered)

Fifi: Everyone is looking at us

Abby: I wonder why?

(she responded sarcastically)

(the girls bursted into laughter which only caused more people to stare)

(the two girls stared up at the house ahead)

(one of the main windows on the ground floor was open the curtains drawn)

(a lone figure was staring out of them directly at the two of them)

(Abby and Fifi stared back as they walked neither one taking their eyes from the window)

(suddenly the curtains closed breaking the eye contact that the three had shared)

Fifi: Who was that?

(she asked as if she would know)

Abby: The one we're looking for

(she responded answering her question but leaving her with more)

(fifi went to ask another question but stopped her self suddenly and asked another question)

Fifi: Why are we doing this??

(she finally asked Abby)

Abby: Doing what??

Fifi: You know helping Captain Sparrow

(she responded)

Fifi: I mean after he hurt you and everything

(she went to answer but then she remembered that Fifi had been taken prisioner before she like the rest of the crew had found out)

Abby: Because

(she started as they made their way up the drive way)

(Fifi looked at her expectantly waiting for her to continue)

Abby: He's my brother

(she finished as they finally reached the end of the driveway and were now standing on the porch outside)

(Abby leaned her body against the ivory pillar and placed her sack on the ground next to her feet)

(Hundreds of thoughts were now going through Fifi's mind)

Fifi: That is why you two looked similar, and he didn't kill you, and why you didn't chose kiss or duel

(she announced finally realising)

(Abby went to respond but the sound of footsteps approaching the door silenceed her)

(all they could do now was wait and hope for the best) 


	133. Chapter 130

Part 130

(Dutchmen)

(Brig)

(Jack stood in the damp cell his hands gripping the cool metal bars tightly)

(Anger flashed in his deep sea blue eyes as he stared at the man before him)

(the man laughed at Jack from the outside of the cell)

(Jack drew his gun and pointed it at the man one hand still gripping the steel bars)

(the man in turn placed his hand on the gun and pointed it away)

Man: I see being Captain of this fine ship hasn't made you smarter

(he told Jack)

(Jack was confused didn't he control the locker and who lived and died while on sea)

(seeing Jack's confused look the man explained)

Man: You and I are both immortal Sparrow, cursed in fact. But there is one thing that sets apart our curses

(he started as he reached down and began unlocking the cell Jack was in)

(Jack drew his sword as a type of threat even though he knew it was useless)

(the man smiled at Jack's weak attempt and then with his free hand made a beconing call)

(two fairly large strong chinese pirates stepped out from the shadows)

Large Pirate: What can we do for you Captain Feng?

(he asked in English)

(the lock clicked open and the door swung open)

(Sao Feng nodded to Jack's sword and in a swift move one of the guards stole it from him)

Sao Feng: Take him on deck, he and I have some unfinished buisness to attend to

(he responded in chinese so Jack wouldn't understand)

(before Jack realised what was going on he was being dragged by his shirt and pulled toward the stairs)

(a sword prodding him in his back)

(even though the sword could not kill him it still however was rather sharp and painful digging into him)

(once Jack and the two large asian pirates were no longer below deck Sao Feng spoke aloud to himself)

Sao Feng: I will make you pay Jack Sparrow for everything you have done to my family, if it is the last thing i do

(he swore before he turned to the stairs and made his way up on to the deck his sword drawn and his eyes filled with determination)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Port Royal)

(Elizabeth's bedroom)

(The midday sunshine poured in from underneath the tall large curtains that covered the bay windows)

(two figures lay in the room one fast asleep the other lost in thought)

(as the light hit the closed eyelids of a troubled young Elizabeth Swann they began to flutter open)

(she stared at her biege colored celing which reflected the few sun rays entering the room)

(sweat beads rolled down her face in large numbers soaking her usually pale skin)

(the faint sound of snores came from next to her where a young man slept rather uncomfortably in a chair next to the bed)

(she watched as Will's chest slowly rose and then fell back down as he slept he seemed so peaceful so happy)

(tonight was the ball for her engagement whether she liked it or not)

(they were bound to get married shortly after the party she knew her father and will would clearly not wait more than a few days before the pair were bound together)

(she sighed as she took her eyes off of Will's sleeping form and swung her legs over the side of her bed careful not to wake him)

(she then tiptoed toward the door and out of the room her long bodice slowly sweeping the floor after her)

(as she walked down the stairs at a rather slow pace she became once again absorbed in her thoughts)

(yet her slow pace didn't seem to slow down the bustle of activity that was going on in the rest of the house)

(hundreds of people were all diligantly working quickly to get the house ready for the evening tonight)

(her father was making sure that everything would be ready for the special occasion and was very viligant on the entire process)

(without even realising Elizabeth found herself sitting at the round kitchen table with perfect view of both of the large bay windows)

(both of which had their curtains drawn and were in perfect view of the sea and the front of the house)

(she placed both of her hands on the table in front of her both entwinded with one another)

(the mark of the curse, the once black, now blue ring was safetly hidden under her engagement ring to avoid questions)

(yet she couldn't help but lift the ring off of her long slender finger and place it on the table for a second)

(the mark of the ring, was now a deep sea blue and rather thick)

(it seemed to be tatooed on her finger instead of just the simple mark that it was)

(she found it hard to believe that she was connected with Jack by that simple mark)

(she knew the curse was so much more but from what she gathered from Jack is was very important)

Maid: Miss, can i get you anything to eat? '

(a voice interupted her thoughts)

(she turned to the smiling maid who stood before her)

Elizabeth: Some tea and bread will be all

(she told the maid)

(the maid nodded before rushing off to fufil her order)

(keeping her engagement ring off her finger Elizabeth turned to the large window closest to her)

(a beautiful view of the sea and beach could be seen from the window)

(she watched silently as the waves hit the shore and rolled back in a peaceful manner)

(she gave a peaceful sigh at the sight she could imagine her self standing in the knee deep water)

(allowing it to splash softly against her skin)

(the breeze blowing through her tangled hair)

(the soft waves that brushed against her bare feet)

(suddenly two approaching figures came into view and appeared to be heading toward the mansion)

(Elizabeth watched the figures with curiousity)

(she couldn't help but notice they seemed out of place and from the looks of it one seemed to be injured)

(they both appeared to be females and both had similiar large bags in their arms)

(she continued to stare curious about the two girls who were nearing)

(suddenly the curtains snapped shut blocking the view of the sea and the figures)

(she had been so absorbed in staring out of the window to notice the hot steamy food in front of her and the fact the maid had stood by the window and closed it in front of her)

Maid: Sorry miss, your father's orders

(she told her sincerely)

(Elizabeth nodded before reaching down and taking a large bite of the bread and a hearty sip of the freshly brewed tea)

(she was so wrapped up in her foods that she didn't hear her father sitting down in the seat next to her or the faint yet audible knock on the door)

(however it wouldn't be long until she found out)

(by that time it might be too late to undo what has already been said) 


	134. Chapter 131

Part 131

(The door opened to reveal a rather snooty looking butler holding the door slightly open)

(he looked at the two girls who stood before him on the porch with obvious disgust)

Butler: May i help you?

(he asked in an unmistakable British accent)

Abby: Yes you may

(she responded edging herself off the tower and closer to the door)

Abby: We are looking for a Elizabeth Swann, we wish to speak with her

(she told the man)

(he nodded)

Butler: Who should i say is here?

(Abby looked at Fifi quickly and then glanced back at the butler)

Abby: I am Abby, and this is my erm...sister Fifi

(the butler nodded and turned back to the house and began looking for Elizabeth)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(kitchen)

(Elizabeth sat at the table the tea in front of her half empty now)

(she was exaiming the cursed ring on her finger)

(completely unaware her father was sitting in front of her)

(Governor Swann sat in silence carefully watching his daughter in amazement she was so beautiful and becoming more like her mother with every passing day)

(yet he couldn't help but notice the stressed look on her face but simply passed them off as prewedding jitters)

(he and Will had spent the past few hours planning the wedding like Elizabeth had predicted)

(he had ordered a new dress, planned the location, the date, the time and everything was set)

(he was just now waiting for the right moment to tell her the wonderful news)

(his daughter had always meant so much to him, in fact she was the only thing he cared about any more)

(he made sure that growing up she had everything, yes he knew it was wrong to spoil her but he couldn't help it)

(now here she was ready to be married and he was ready to give her away to another man)

(not one that he approved off but a good decent and honest man netherless)

(he looked up at his daughter who was now fingering the ring every so carefully exaiming her part of it with such facination)

Elizabeth: Where are you??

(she whispered aloud talking to the ring)

(her father's ears pricked up immediantly and he was about to answer when he realised she seemed to be talking to some strange marking on her finger)

(she continued to talk to the ring silently praying that Jack could hear her)

(Governor Swann listened with curiousity making sure that he made no sound)

Elizabeth: I'm sorry for everything that i have done to you...all the pain i have caused you

(his eyes filled with confusion)

Governor Swann: Who was she talking to?? Who had she caused pain to??

(he wondered)

(suddenly something caught his eye and single tear glistened as it rolled itself down her cheek like a winding river)

(suddenly she broke down in tears and sobbed her face buried in her arms which were placed on the table)

(he leaned over to comfort her when she spoke again causing him to freeze)

Elizabeth: I'm so sorry Jack

(she barely whispered loud enough for anyone to hear)

(but unfortunately to his displeasure her words reached his ear just as someone walked into the kitchen) 


	135. Chapter 132

Part 132

(Port Royal)

(Governor's Mansion)

(Kitchen)

(Elizabeth sat in the kitchen her face buried in her hands which lay askew on the table)

(her father sat in the kitchen at the circular table on the seat next to her)

(she was unaware of his prescence)

(Governor Swann gasped and quickly moved back from his daughter knocking over her tea)

(the warm hot liquid gushed out of the cup and flowed around Elizabeth soaking her)

(she sat up suddenly wiping the tears from her eyes)

(there sat her father rather pale at what she said)

(she looked at him deep in his eyes her eyes red and puffy while his filled with shock)

Governor Swann: How long?

(he asked finally finding his voice)

Elizabeth: I don't know

(she responded truthfully)

Governor Swann: Do you...?

(he could bare to say the word)

Elizabeth: Do i what??

Governor: Do you...you know...

(he started but was interupted by a man standing in the door way)

Butler: Miss, you have visitors

(he said aloud to Elizabeth)

(she looked at him before standing up and walking toward the man)

(she pushed past him eager and curious to find out who the unexpected visitors were)

(the rather old butler walked briskly behind her careful to put a susbstanial distance between her)

(she reached the door a few moments later which was partly closed so she still didn't know who was there)

(ever so slowly she opened the door a peered through)

(there stood two fairly injured and worn out girls one slightly more injured than the other)

(reconsizing them as the two she was looking at earlier she flung open the door)

(Abby and Fifi looked up shocked and gasped suddenly they had both been thinking and lost tract of time)

Elizabeth: Oh my are you ok??

(she asked Abby)

Abby: Yea, i'll be fine

(she replied deliberately losing her footing)

Elizabeth: What can i do for you???

(she asked them)

(Abby looked up at her noticing her red, puffy, and swollen eyes)

Abby: At least she is also hurt

(she thought)

Fifi: Can we sit down and talk to you for a bit?

(she asked)

(Elizabeth nodded what harm could it do anyways)

(she then lead them out to the garden which was currently abandoned)

(Abby sat next to Fifi on one the stone benches oposite Elizabeth)

(Abby nodded and Fifi and fifi nodded in response)

(she then turned to Elizabeth who was waiting paciently)

(the two made eye contact before Abby started)

Abby: First of all my name is Abby and this is my sister Fifi, we were born in England living with both our parents. One day our mother became sick and shortly after died.

(Abby went silent to add effect)

(a rush of sadness appeared on Elizabeth's face)

Elizabeth: I'm so sorry, i also lost my mother when i was young

(Abby nodded while Fifi remained quiet staring at the floor)

Abby: Our grnadfather kicked us out of the house shortly after, for you see our father was a pirate

(she continued letting the words sink in)

Abby: Our father knew he could not take us to the sea, so he took us to Tortuga the only place we were allowed to go, our father got a job and arranged a small little job working at a small store

Abby: Everything was fine, then one day he lost his job so naturally fifi and i started to work a few more hours while he looked for a new job

Elizabeth: Ok

(she responded showing that she was listening)

(Abby thought quickly trying to come up with the next part)

Abby: Then one day we came home and he was drunk and told us he got us new higher paying jobs

Fifi: Natually we wondered what they were

Abby: Wrenches

(she finished)

Elizabeth: Oh my!

Abby: Yes, but me and Fifi we couldnt so we got one of our friends who was already a wrench to do it, and made a cut with her she would get all the men we attracted and we would get half of the money

(Elizabeth nodded silently admiring the girls for their bravery)

Fifi: Then one day he was telling our father that Abby was a rather good wrench and he would like to see her again

(Elizabeth froze)

Abby: So my father called me over and the man told him i was not that wrench, so you can imagine he was not pleased

Fifi: He hit Abby so hard she broke alot of bones and lost alot of blood

Elizabeth: Oh my that explains the bruises

(she exclaimed)

Abby: When i woke up Fifi and I were on a ship a girl a few years older than us had taken us on her ship and told us to come here, and find you and try and get a job working here until we could eventually afford a home of our own

(she finished)

(Elizabeth leapt up)

Elizabeth: Why of course you can!!

(she exclaimed)

(the girls breathed a sigh of relief)

Elizabeth : come with me, ill get you two a room and some clean clothes and things, you can use today and as long as you need to rest then whenever you feel better you can start is that ok?

(she asked)

(the girls nodded before taking their things and following Elizabeth back to the house)

(each silently smiling their plan was working now all they had to do was wait for the party and then kidnap Elizabeth when the opertune moment arose) 


	136. Chapter 133

Part 133

(Port Royal)

(Guest Bedroom)

(Abby lay on the bed her eyes closed even though she was awake)

(Fifi stood by the open window staring out to sea watching silently as the waves rolled onto the beach)

Fifi: When are we supposed to kidnap her?

(she asked breaking the peaceful silence that filled the room)

Abby: Tommorow evening during the party

(she responded without opening her eyes)

Fifi: When we kidnap her where are we supposed to go? I mean we just cant run around with her unconcious like that, we'd be hung if they found out who we are

(she asked questioningly)

Abby: Don't worry, everthing will be fine. I'm Captain Abby Raven after all

(she replied getting up off the bed and standing next to fifi)

Abby: I am however woried about me ship, who knows where it is or who could have it by now

(Fifi nodded and decided to change the subject)

Fifi: What do ye think of Elizabeth?

(she asked even though it was a delicate subject)

(after all she was the one who turned her brother into the monster he was becoming)

Abby: She was kind enough to let us stay, and i couldnt help but notice those tears in her eyes, but i think it was rather heartless of what she did

Fifi: What she did? You mean turning him like that??

Abby: No, i mean she could have gone after him, instead of us having to go and do it for her

Fifi: I suppose your right, but it must have been hard for her too

Abby: Maybe

(she replied)

(both Abby and Fifi stood in silence neither one knew what to say next or had any more questions)

(Abby turned around her bloody hair hitting her in her tanned face)

Abby: I'm going to take a bath ok?

(she told Fifi)

Fifi: Ok, but if your not out in 20 minutes ill assume you drowned

(she replied with a smile trying to lighten the depressing mood)

(Abby smiled back before heading to the bathroom with a towel she found in one of the drawers)

(all they could do was wait for the party and hope that no one found out what they were going to do, or more importantly who they really were)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Downstairs)

(Kitchen)

(Elizabeth went back to the kitchen after showing Abby and Fifi their new room)

(she felt sorry for both of them their story was truely heartbreaking)

(hwoever she couldnt help but notice that Abby seemed some what familiar to her yet she couldnt place it)

(she entered the kitchen to find her father still sitting at the table)

(however the spilled coffee was cleared up and two new freshly brewed cups sat on the table)

(she sat down on the same chair and turned to her father)

Governor Swann: Who was at the door?

(he asked with concern)

Elizabeth: Two girls

(she told him)

(he gave her a confused look)

Governor Swann: What did they want????

Elizabeth: They were injured, and had escaped from their cruel home where they were mistreated and wanted a job here

(he nodded)

Governor Swann: What did you say??

Elizabeth: I accepted, they're in the guest room as we speak

(he nodded once more)

Silence

(Elizabeth gently lifted the china cup with her hand careful not to spill a single drop of the burning hot liquid)

(She blew on it for a few seconds before taking a small ladylike sip enjoying the warm drink heat her up)

(she placed the cup back down on the table)

(she couldn't help but notice her father was still staring at her)

Voice: Elizabeth!!! You're ok

(someone exclaimed from behind her)

(she spun around to find a brimming with joy Will)

(she stood up only to be embraced in a large hug)

(he gave her a small kiss on her cheek before releasing her)

Will: How do you feel??

(he asked with concern and so much excitement you wouldn't believe he had just woken up or slept on a chair all night)

Elizabeth: Fine

(she responded without any emotion)

(he noticed and his face changed from a smile to a concerned look)

Will: Are you okay?

(he asked)

Elizabeth: Yes, just a little tired

(she lied knowing full well her father was watching)

Will: Well get some rest, you have to be wide awake and filled with energy for tonight

(he told her)

(she nodded before quickly excusing her self and heading up to her room)

(eager to get away from the man who loved her with every inch of his being and yet she could not give it back to him)

(she threw open her bedroom door with was right next to the guest room where Fifi and Abby were staying)

(she ran up to her bed and threw her self on finally allowing the tears she held in for so long escape as she sobbed into her pillow) 


	137. Chapter 134

Part 134

(Sea)

(Longboat)

(A small longboat floated saftely above the calm sea below the single passenger looked around )

(she sat in the center of the longboat a pair of oars in hand her hair neatly tied up behind her)

(sweat beads were rolling down her face from spending the entire day in the direct sunlight)

(the young girl rowed with all her might she didn't have much time to find the ship and she had to do it before night fell)

(a lack of energy made it difficult to row and she found her self constantly losing grip because of her sweaty palms)

(the boat gave a sudden tip causing her to lose grip of both oars)

(she watched silently as they both began to sink into the crushing blue oblivion)

(she sighed things were definately not going her way)

(it had taken her some time espically in her condition to escape off the ship in the first place)

(only to wind up in Tortuga where she was thankfully able to find a small boat with a longboat attached)

(unfortunately however luck was not on her side and the small boat capisized)

(she manged barely to escape in the long boat)

(she was not about to give us that easily though she would find the ship if it was the last thing she did)

(she suddenly turned to the side of the ship and threw up violently into the water)

(her stomach was empty and she was very thirsty from lack of food and water)

(the last thing she had remembered drinking was some alchol which didn't help the situation much)

(dizziness was over coming her now her breathing started to become shallow)

(her eyes snapped shut and she fell from sitting position onto the floor of the longboat)

(knocking her fragile head on one of the wooden beams)

(things were definately not working out for her)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Raven)

(Molly stood at the wheel of the ship she was the only one who wasn't still in shock of everything that had occured not so long ago)

(the wheel was gripped so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were turning white)

(she had no heading and no idea which direction the ship was going she had decided a while back to just let the ship decide where it wanted to go and that was that)

(the crew didnt seem to notice or care enough to argue many were still mourning the lost of their Captain and fellow crew member)

(Chelsea stood in the crows nest a telescope in hand)

(she sighed at the lack of effort that the crew was making in search of their captain)

(she was very loyal to their captain and hoped that no harm had become of her)

(she snapped open the telescope and pointed it to a random spot in the ocean not really caring where she looked)

(she peered in and gasped instantly dropping the telescope)

(the rest of the crew looked up at the crows nest simulatiously at the sudden noise)

(Chelsea lept to her feet before shouting)

Chelsea: WOMAN OVER BOARD!!!

(she shouted)

(the crew of the Raven did not use the term "Man over board" because they found it too anti feminist)

(in this case anyways it was a woman)

(Molly quickly tied the wheel in place and asumed her role as temperary captain by walking toward the side of the ship where the figure was spotted)

(she wasted no time in quickly disgarding her many effects and diving into the cold sea water in hope of saving the young girl from drowning or worse sharks)

(within a few minutes a soaken Molly was sitting over the soaken and unconcious form of a young girl)

Molly: Get her some clean clothes, and some bandages hurry

(she shouted)

(Mary stood up and quickly ran below deck in search)

Jessica: Any idea who she is??

(she asked)

(no one responded)

Samantha: She looks kinda looks somewhat familiar

(she told the crew)

(a few nodded in agreement)

(Mary appeared suddenly the items in hand as she bent over next to the girl)

Mary: Where is she injured??

Molly: Her arm

(she said pointing to her right arm)

(Mary nodded and pulled up the young girls sleeve)

(the entire crew gasped in unison dropping the various objects they possesed)

(There carefully tatooed on her right arm was a picture of a bird)

(Not just any bird a Sparrow) 


	138. Chapter 135

Part 135

(The Raven)

(The young girl remained on the floor unconcious sweat beads rolling down her face)

(her long black hair lay tangled around her nicely tanned slightly red face)

(Molly sat next to her a damp cloth in her hand)

(the rest of the crew surrounded her all waiting curiously)

(Molly carefully pressed the cold cloth on the girl's forehead allowing the water to roll down her face)

(the water reached her eyes stinging them slightly before reaching her red lips)

(the girl shot up instantly catching everyone off guard)

(her eyes fluttered open exposing her beautiful brown eyes and her long eyelashes)

(she started to cough furiously water flying out of her mouth)

(her eyes remained open and began to ajust to the surroundings)

(she looked around finally noticing the figures around her)

(she leapt to her feat suddenly her eyes wide with fear)

Girl: Who are you!

(she demanded)

(Molly stood up slowly holding her hands out in surrender)

Molly: Miss er Sparrow calm down ... my

Girl: How do you know who i am?

(she asked quietly)

Molly: Your tattoo

(she said nodding toward the tatoo of a sparrow clearly visble on her right arm)

Girl: Oh, who are you and where am i?

(she asked)

Molly: My name is Molly, and your on the Raven

(she replied)

(a smile appeared on the girls face)

(the crew looked at each other nervously)

Girl: Well then in that case, my name is Clara

(she told them slowly walking toward the helm)

Clara: And i take it this is my sisters ship

Mary: Aye

Chelsea: But your..

Clara: But my brother took her on the dutchmen

(she interupted)

(the girls all nodded)

Clara: Well then lets go find her

(she exclaimed)

(the girls looked back at her unconvinced as she gripped the large black and gold wheel)

Sam: But we dont know where she is

(she explained)

Clara: I can fix that

(she told them reaching into one of her fairly damp pockets)

(she withdrew a black weathered compass which now sat in the palm of her hand)

(The girls instantly crowded her)

Molly: The captain has one of those

Clara: Aye, there are three in total. I have one, Abby has one, and Jack does as well

(she explained)

Mary: We never really understood though, how that compass worked

Sam: Aye, how is that compass going to take us to the dutchmen

(she asked)

(Clara grinned)

Clara: It's not

(everyone looked at her confused)

(she ignored their blank stares as she opened the lid of the compass)

(the needle spun around furiously in all directions before finally resting, they had a heading)

(Clara shut the lid quickly)

(she spun the wheel abruptly causing Molly to jump out of the flying wheel)

(Clara caught it in time setting the ship in a straight steady direction)

(without a word she grabbed the rope that lay on the floor and fixed the wheel in place)

Molly: Where are we going??

(she asked finally)

Clara: Port Royal

(she told them)

(a few of them gave blank stares while the others nodded)

(Clara walked down the stairs away from the helm heading to her sisters cabin ignoring the various calls from the crew)

(she reached for the brass door knob and opened it slowly)

(she was about to enter when a single question reached her ears)

Chelsea: How do you know she is there??

(Clara spun around and sighed)

(she walked to the side of the ship sitting on the rail before addressing the crew)

(who now stood in front of her very confused of what had just happened in such a short amount of time)

Clara: Do you know how Jack, i mean Captain Sparrow became the way he did??

(she asked)

(no one replied)

Clara: It was a woman

(she supplied)

(a few oh's and nods were received)

Clara: Do you know who Aprodite is??

Chelsea: Aye, she is the goddess of love

Mary: Isn't she the one who made Davy Jones fall in love with her and turned him to the sea and made him Captain of the Dutchmen

Clara: Aye both are correct, but she was also a mother

(she explained)

Molly: DAVY JONES IS A FATHER!

(she exclaimed)

(the girls all gave shocked expressions)

Clara: No

(she continued shaking her head)

Clara: Aprodite meant a man, a soon to be governor of a town. They had a child, a daughter together

(she told them taking a small breath)

Clara: As you can imagine she was beautiful, she caught the eye of many, one day her mother faked her own death and disappeared

Mary: Why???

Clara: Because she and her daughter have so much power, a power unimaginable by most. Twas not safe for her, so she left her daughter with her father to grow up while she fled to the sea, in hope that her daughter would grow up in England have a decent education get married, you know all that

Girl: Aye

(they replied in unison)

Clara: However as it seems it didnt quite work out as she planned, the father took her daughter to a town called Port Royal where he was appointed Governor, she grew up by the sea reading pirate stories, like most of you i imagine

(a few nodded)

Clara: However being the governor's daughter she received many proposals, and was forced to live very upclass. Until one day she fell in love with a young blacksmith who had loved her for many years. However she loved him in a different way she loved the freedom he provided for her

Molly: Who is this girl?

Clara: I'm getting to it

Clara: One day a newly appointed commodore proposed to her, however she didnt have time to refuse

Chelsea: What happened??

Clara: She fell off a cliff

(a few gasps could be heard)

Mary: Did she die???

Clara: No, she was unconcious and drowning rapidly

Molly: Did the commodore save her????

Sam: Did the Blacksmith come?

(Molly and Sam said at the same time)

Clara: No, a pirate happened to come into town that day, and dove in after her

Chelsea: Was that...

Clara: Aye and its that very same woman who he in a way fell in love with

(she summed up)

Sam: But doesnt she still love that blacksmith???

Clara: Loved in a diferent way, she loves my brother. However they are both not willing to admit it, so Tia cast a spell upon them one, of Aprodites spells

Molly: What spell?

Clara: Well the spell goes that they can not die until they both confess, however they can feel one anothers pain and sometimes they can experience it alot worse. They are so to speak joined together

Silence

(everyone was slowly taking in the information)

(without another word Clara stood up and walked toward the open cabin door)

Clara: We'll be arriving in Port Royal around nightfall keep us in this direction

(she called breaking everyone from their thoughts)

(she entered the cabin and closed the door behind her she wouldnot leave until they got there and they were a few things she had to do before)

(the crew got up from where ever they sat each in silence heading to their various workstations and attending to their jobs the though of getting their Captain back sooner than anticapted brightened their spirts)

(little did they know they weren't the only ones heading towards Port Royal) 


	139. Chapter 136

Part 136

(Pearl)

(Deck)

(Tia Dalma remained at the wheel even after standing there for 3 hours straight)

(her eyes still firmly shut and her breathing frightening shallow)

(the rest of the crew busied them selves which other jobs)

(the ship was silent for no one felt the need to talk or crack a single joke to brighten the mood)

(the objects that once filled the ship lay now in a large pile on the deck)

(they were drawing near to their destination)

(only a few hours ago it had become aparant that they would be docking tonight in Tortuga)

(Mister Gibbs sat in the crows nest he wanted to be alone with his own thoughts for a while)

(he had known Jack for what seemed like forever)

(Jack a man filled with humor, smart, and witty now torn and broken inflicting pain upon the poor souls of pirates)

(it seemed like nothing, not even the rum left in his flask could brighten him)

(it was common for pirates to change ships once in a while when the captain dies or something happens to the ship, he knew that)

(just this time it was just different his captain was still alive and he needed help and where was he going he was abandoning him, thats all he could put it down to abandoning his captain)

(he sighed as the loud screams and gun shots coming from the approaching port broke the tension filling the once so proud pirate ship)

Tia: Mister Gibbs ye will be joinin me down here

(she shouted her eyes still closed)

(Gibbs did so without uttering a single word)

Gibbs: Aye

(Tia turned her head slightly back and forth as if she was looking around even though that was impossible considering her eyes were closed)

Tia: come closer

(she whispered)

(cautiously he leaned closer to the powerful witch not quite knowing what to expect)

Tia: ready a long boat, and be bringing Barbossa up here te see me

(she told him)

(he gave a small nod forgetting her eyes were closed and quickly ran off to fufil his tasks)

(it would give him something to take his mind of the current situation and that was something he wasnt ready to pass up)

(Tia smiled to her self no one was truely aware of her plan other than her sister and Clara)

(and she had the familar feeling that everything was going according to plan)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Port Royal)

(Guest Bedroom)

(Fifi pressed her ear against the wall seperating the bedroom from the room next door, Elizabeth's bedroom)

(her face filled with concern while her eyes shone with curiousity)

(she knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but that didn't stop her something told her she should listen probably her instinct and she wasnt one not to follow it)

(the rather clear sounds of Elizabeth crying caused her ears to prick up)

(Fifi's mind was racing she needed to tell Abby but she couldn't just leave like that what if she missed something important)

(Anabell had been very clear with her directions and something told her she and her sister weren't people to mess around with let alone disobey)

(the noise stopped suddenly which confused her)

Fifi: Is she done???? What happened???

(she wondered)

(she waited for a few moments)

(not sure whether to run and get Abby or whether to continue listening)

(out of the time she had spent pirating she had never been through anything like this before and in such a short amount of time)

(it was hard to believe yet here she was in a mansion, the mansion of a governor netherless)

(spying on the Governor's daughter because of what she did to her captain's brother)

(who just so happened to be Captain Jack Sparrow one of the most notrious pirates and heartbreakers known)

(more time was passing by and Fifi finally made up her mind and was going to stick to it)

(without wasting another second she sprinted off in the direction of the bathroom)

(dodging and jumping over her and Abby's various effects that covered the floor beneath her)

(she reached the bathroom in no time at all and flung the door open and allowing her self in)

(it wasnt like she needed permission or anything)

(she was only just about to intrude on her captain's bath what was the harm in that)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bathroom)

(Abby entered the bathroom not bothering to lock the door behind her)

(she kicked off her boots and discarded them in the corner)

(she then began on filling the bath with the hot water that was already conviently provided)

(as she filled the tub she carelessly threw of her coat and removed her boots)

(she now stood barefoot next to the tub filling it with the boiling hot water)

(her blood covered hair was now dry and the blood was beginging to harden)

(she filled the bath to the brim not caring if it over flooded)

(she would worry about that later she had other more important things on her mind)

(she finished off the bath by pouring the entire contents of lavander bath oil into the bath allowing the sweet smell to reach her nose)

(she peeled off her blood soaken shirt and black pants and threw them out of her path before climbing into the now bubbly hot water)

(the water instantly washing away the blood, filth and dirt from her skin that had spent possibly years there)

(she had lost track of time and didn't seem to really care)

(the only water avaliable on her ship was from the sea which is usually very cold and takes hours to heat)

(she was slowly without even realising begining to fall asleep the exhaustion finally catching up on her)

(she was in pure bliss in her own little world)

(The thoughts of her brother, her crew, her beautiful ship all left her mind as she slowly began to doze off into a peaceful slumber)

(not the sound of racing footsteps could wake her)

(not even the sound of the door flinging open could break the piece of heaven she had created for her self)

Fifi: ABBY YOU HAVE TO COME RIGHT NOW

(fifi shouted)

(Abby's eyes fluttered open)

(yes that was the only thing that could tear her away from her dream world and someone was going to pay for it) 


	140. Chapter 137

Part 137

(Port Royal)

(Bathroom)

(Abby's eyes fluttered open a scowl instantly appearing on her perfectly sun tanned skin)

(she glared at Fifi wondering what on earth could be so important)

(Fifi took one look at her captain trying to ignore the obvious anger shown on Abby's face)

Fifi: Abby you have to come quickly!

(she exclaimed running up to the bath)

(she grabbed a towel from the nearby counter and grabbed Abby's hand placing the towel safetly on it)

(Abby glared at her before reluctantly climbing out of the bath and wrapping the towel around her newly cleaned skin)

(a puddle of water forming underneath her)

(Fifi wasted no second in grabbing Abby's free hand which wasnt holding onto the towel and dragging her out of the steam filled bathroom)

(Fifi dragged her towards the window located next to the wall joining to Elizabeth's bedroom)

(Abby looked around as if expecting something or possibly someone to be there)

(only to find that Fifi had dragged her out here for no reason and was now pointing towards some space on one of the room's walls)

Abby: What is it!

(she snapped)

Fifi: Listen

(she calmly told her placing her ear against the wall as an example)

Abby: This better be worth it

(she told her)

(her captain attitude naturally kicking in)

(she gently pressed her slightly wet ear against the cream painted wall)

(at a moment she turned to Fifi)

Abby: I can't hear anything

(she told her rather impatiently)

(Fifi pressed her own ear slightly harder against the wall)

(the faint sound of sobbing could be heard)

(she pulled herself away from the wall and turned to Abby)

Fifi: Listen more closely she is still in there

(Abby did so without another word passing through her chapped lips)

(the sobs of sobbing reached her ears)

(this sparked her curiousity and she listened closer)

Elizabeth: Damn why am i so selfish, i can't go on like this any more

(Elizabeth spoke aloud unaware that her voice was reaching the ears of eavesdropping Fifi and Abby)

(Fifi went to speak only to had Abby's finger pressed firmly against her lips)

Elizabeth: Will is so good to me even after everything i have done

(she continued)

Abby: Who is Will???

(she wondered in a whisper)

Elizabeth: Ahhh why cant i just love Will!!!!

(she exclaimed slightly more louder but not loud enough for those downstairs to hear)

(a light bulb clicked in Abby's mind)

Abby: Will, her fiance. So she doesnt love him

(she said aloud)

(Fifi looked at her captain confused but said nothing)

(she knew better than to interfer or disturb her captain when she was thinking)

Elizabeth: Damn you Jack Sparrow, why why

(she cried as she violently threw her pillow across the room)

(it hit one of the walls and sunk to the ground within mere seconds creating a loud thunk)

(she stopped speaking and burrided her face once more into her pillow and sobbed her heart out once again)

(she had to make sure she didn't cry tonight for after tonight there was no going back)

---------------------------------------------------

(Pearl)

(Deck)

(Barbossa climbed the stairs up on the deck his face expressionless)

(he had no idea why Tia Dalma had summonded him so his best bet was to act like he hadn't been doing or even thinking about doing anything wrong)

(briskly he marched towards the witch lady who currently stood at her post in front of the helm)

(her dirty and long fingers gripping the wheel ever so gentle as if it would shatter into a million pieces underneath her)

(her face was solemn and her eyes shut tightly)

Tia: Barbossa

(she spoke blankly using his last name)

Barbossa: Miss Dalma

(he replied formaly)

Tia: What were you doing below deck?

(she asked)

Barbossa: Nothing just drinking some abandoned rum

(he told her sticking partcially to the truth)

(she nodded)

(and he released his breath not even realising from the start he had taken a deep breath)

Tia: What are you planning?

(she came straight out with)

(he looked slightly taken back and slightly prayed she couldnt see him)

Barbossa: Nothing, what ever gave you that idea??

(he asked trying to play innocent)

(hoping that she did not know of his plan to take over the pearl and claim it as his own once again)

Tia: Don't lie to me Hector

(she said cruelly)

Barbossa: Tia, I believe that you are mistaken, I am planning nothing what so ever. The mere thought that you believed that I was planning something brings me great sadness

(he lied)

(she gave another nod)

Tia: That will be all

(she told him)

(he nodded and proceeded to leave when her voice once again sounded)

Tia: But be warned Barbossa, I am not one te be messing with

(this time he was the once who nodded and wasted no time in quickly disappearing below deck once again)

(Tia opened her eyes for the first time in hours when the sounds of his boots hitting the deck could no longer be heard)

(her eyes scanned the deck looking for a few people in particular)

(after a few moments of searching she finally found then and called out to them)

Tia: Gibbs, Cotton, Grant, Bootstrap over here I'be needin ye assistance

(they each turned to each other not quite knowing what she was going to ask them to do)

(they gave each other a reasurring look before silently making there way towards her)

(Gibbs led, followed by Grant, then Bootstrap and lastely cotton and his parrot)

(they surround her completly)

Tia: Come closer

(she told them with a smile)

(they did so)

(Tia placed a set of handcuffs into Bootstraps hands)

(he looked down at them confused)

Tia: Ye be handcuffing Barbossa by any means possible, we'll be dropping 'im off at this port

(she whispered loud enough for only their ears)

(they each gave rather shaky nods before one by one leaving the helm and heading below deck)

(the chains safetly placed in Bootstraps pockets out of sight)

(each of them carrying their own loaded pistol and their swords hidden under their coats incase they were necessary)

(Their footsteps barely sounded any noise giving no warning to the unsuspecting Barbossa who was happily drinking and made the mistake of having his back facing the door)

(the door to the cabin left slightly ajar this alowed him to hear what was going on above deck but this also provided the perfect view for the four men)

(they were each ready to take Barbossa by any means possible however they over looked the fact that Barbossa wasn't one to give up without a fight and if it was a fight they wanted)

(Then by all means it was a fight they were going to get) 


	141. Chapter 138

Part 138

(Port Royal)

(Guest Room)

(Abby lost her focus at the sound of something hit a wall in the room next door)

(the faint sound of Elizabeth's cursing her brother's name rung in her ears)

(Elizabeth's sobbing caused Abby to take a small step away from the wall)

(Fifi began to speak)

Fifi: What did you hear Captain?

(she asked)

(Abby opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud knocking on the door)

Knock Knock

(Abby and Fifi froze in fear suddenly)

Fifi: Who could that be?

(she whispered in case the person at the door could hear)

Abby: I don't know, go and see

(she commanded)

(Fifi didn't move)

Fifi: No you go, I wont know what to say

Abby: I'm in a bloody towel

(she whispered loudly)

(Fifi's mouth turned into the shape of an "O")

Abby: Go now!

(she exclaiemd)

(Fifi nodded and hurried towards the door while Abby dashed into the bathroom)

(Fifi cautiously reached for the door knob and turned it ever so slowly)

(the knocking had ceased long ago though she was certain someone was still there)

Voice: Hello is anyone in there??

(a soft and calm voice asked)

(Fifi relaxed and opened the door)

(there stood William Turner wearing a finely tailored suit his hair was neatly tied back and a smile adorned his face)

(Fifi's jaw dropped causing her to gape like a dead fish)

Will: Hi, I'm William Turner and you must be Fifi

(he introduced himself)

(she snapped back into it once more and smiled)

Fifi: Pleasure to meet you, please excuse my appearance we had a rough journey

(she explained finally finding her voice)

Will: It's okay

(he replied gently placing a kiss on the back on her hand)

(she felt her cheeks burn up turning her cheeks bright red)

Abby: FIFI WHO IS AT THE DOOR??

(her Captain called from the bathroom)

(Will stepped back slightly still standing in the door frame)

Fifi: William Turner, Elizabeth's fiance

(she called back)

(Will smiled)

Abby: Coming

(she replied stepping out of the bathroom now fully dressed)

(she walked towards the door and stood next to Fifi)

(she now wore a fresh plain red low cut dress her long brown hair was washed and dry and flowed neatly down her back)

(the dress showed off her figure in a noticable way yet now in a too exposing way)

(Will froze slightly at the sight of Abby)

Abby: Hi, I'm Abby you must be William Turner

(she said)

(he gave a weak nod making eye contact with her)

(her eyes were a warm chocolately brown which matched her hair)

(however there was something familiar about her that he couldnt quite place)

Will: Have I...Met you before??

(he choked out)

(Abby froze)

Abby: He must see the resemblance between me and Jack

(she realised)

Abby: No, i dont think we have had that pleasure

(she lied)

Will: Oh well, if there is anything i can do for the two of you don't fret to ask

(he told Fifi and Abby)

Fifi: Don't worry we won't

(she replied giving him a small smile)

(he gave them a quick nod before excusing himself and leaving the two girls)

(Abby turned to Fifi)

Abby: Well he seemed nice, too bad he is in love with someone who doesnt love him

(she summed up)

(Fifi nodded)

Fifi: Love is blind

(she replied closing the door)

Abby: And when you figure that out your in for a nasty shock

(Abby finished)

(and at this both girls agreed)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Black Pearl)

(Below Deck)

(Cabin)

(Barbossa sat in front of a large mahogany desk his feet was no longer placed on it as before)

(the same map remained on his table next to a bottle of black ink and a dry quill)

(his sword lay forgotten on the ground a few footsteps away)

(is face was drenched with nervous sweat which he couldnt quite place)

(he hadnt been nervous last time he took over the pearl and back then there had been more crew members but luckily for him they all sided with him)

(he put it down to the fact that he would be going against Tia Dalma and he knew full well she wasn't one to mess with and or took lightly into being deceived)

(he quickly wiped the sweat beads rolling down his face with the corner of his large coat before reaching down and picking up his quill)

(he gently as to not drench the quill he dipped it into a newly opened bottle of ink)

(he knew he didn't have long before they arrived in Tortuga and he hoped he would be able to drop of the crew before they docked)

(then instead of looking for a new crew in Tortuga he could find a new one in Portuga)

(he had heard the men there were stronger, loyal, and best swordsmen which could be useful for him even though that would mean he would have to keep a sharper eye on them)

(the only noise that could be heard in the cabin were the faint sounds of the approaching port, and the scratching of Barbossa's quill upon the map)

(the four men remained outside their breathing was slow and could barely be heard as it was being drowned out by the noise filling the cabin)

(neither one knew when they should move in for the kill so they just stood there in silence)

(it was starting to become nerve-racking)

(Grant nudged Bootstrap who stood next to him and gave him a small nod)

(Bill replied by following in suit and nudging Gibbs and Cotton)

(it was now or never)

(Gibbs edged the door opened ever so slightly)

(with each passing second the door opened wider)

(to their suprise the door was oiled recently and the hinges didn't make a single sounds as the door was carefully open fully)

(once satifised that everyone would be able to enter Gibbs tiptoed in his sword previously drawn)

(Cotton followed closely behind carrying a loaded pistol)

(Grant and Bootstrap walked on this tips of their feet taking extra care for there large boots not to make a sound)

(Cotton placed the pistol behind Barbossa's head not quite touching his hat)

(Barbossa froze suddenly and was about to turn around when the sound of a gun clicking filled the room)

(and he was suddenly all too aware of the presence of the other men)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	142. Chapter 139

Part 139

(Port Royal)

(Guest Bedroom)

(Abby now stood at the window which was opened as far as it possibly could be)

(the curtains were neatly tied back to ensure that the window could clearly be seen)

(Abby sighed as she watched the busy town get ready for the evening ahead preparing the ships, food, dresses, suits,  
and all sorts were being delieved to the up class houses of the town)

(it seemed like everyone would be attending the ball and those who weren't were preparing it)

(the ball was due to start in a matter of hours which only increased the work speed of the maids and servants of the town)

(business were fully running and operating and it seemed like everyone had a job to do, and no time would be wasted)

(the strong caribbean breeze blew in through the large bay window gently rustling Abby's hair)

(she listened and watched as the calm waves gently crashed against the beach)

(her eyes were closed trapping her in her own little world)

(her mind was racing and planning the evening ahead)

(it would only be a matter of hours before she was back on the sea again after having kidnapped the pair)

(Abby herself was counting down the moments before she could step on a ship once again, feel the wind in her hair, and the spray of the sea as she captained her ship across the warm blue waters)

(Another loud knock on the door brought her unwillingly back to reality)

Knock Knock

(she turned to the door staring at it instensely as if the knocking would stop on her command and that the visitor would simply just disappear so she could go back to her world)

(knowing full well that Fifi was in the bathroom she made her way to the door)

(she flung open the door an obvious scowl on her face)

(a young maid stood nervously at the door)

(her black hair was neatly pulled back into a tight bun and hid under her work uniform)

(the rings underneath her eyes clearly showed the hours of laboured she had undergoed)

(the scowl instantly disappered from Abby's face)

Maid: Sorry to disturb you miss, but i was wondering if you had any clothes that i could clean for you?

(she asked in a mousey quite voice)

(Abby thought for a second before remembering her pile of pirate clothes)

Abby: Might as well make use of the service

(she thought to herself as she handed her and Fifi's soaking wet clothes to the maid)

Abby: Can you have then ready in a few hours?

(she asked polietly)

(the maid gave a shy nod before running off eager to fufil Abby's request)

(Abby sighed as she closed the door)

(making a mental note to offer the girl a place on her crew when she got her ship back)

(instead of walking back towards the window which remained open)

(she walked towards the large king sized bed and colapsed on top of it)

(not even making an effort to get it)

(she fell asleep as her head his the soft pillow)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Port Royal)

(Elizabeth's bedroom)

(Elizabeth Swann lay fast asleep amongst the tangles of the bed covers)

(her eyes were clenched firmly together and her face wore a trouble expression)

(a loud noise instantly woke her up looking rather confused and slightly more destressed)

(she reconized the sound to be coming from her bedroom door and after a quick yawn she scrambled off of her bed)

Elizabeth: Come in

(she called hardly reconizing her weak faint voice)

(the door cracked open revealing yet another maid)

(however this one seemed to be wide awake and filled with life)

(she also seemed to be around the same age as the maid who disturbed Abby however it was difficult to tell because this maid looked more alive by her appearance)

(Elizabeth instantly reconized her to be louise)

Louise: Miss, it's time for me to help you get ready for the ball

(she told her)

(Elizabeth gave a nod walking away from the door towards her dresser leaving the door slightly open to invite Louise in)

(She sat down on one of the small bench stools and paciently waited while Louise headed towards her closet in search of her pre-order ball gown made specially for the evening)

(sub-conciously Elizabeth listened to Louise as she prepared her and readied her without making a sound or a single protest)

(it wasn't like anything that she could say would or could stop the ball so why bother trying)

(part of her inside was beginning to give up to lose all hope)

(her spirt was slowly dying inside as it were the flame that once sparked so brightly was dim and barely alight any more)

(her eyes no longer shown as bright has it had a few hours ago)

(during that time of rest everything had in effect caught up on her and was beginning to take its tole slowly weaking her from the inside to the out)

(no one would notice though and no one would care)

(to everyone else she was the same Governor's daughter without a single care in the world and that was how it would remain) 


	143. Chapter 140

Part 140

(Black Pearl)

(Below Deck)

(Cabin)

(Barbossa remained frozen in his chair as a thin blade was placed under his chin)

(This pistol cocked directly at his head)

(He took a deep breath silently cursing himself for letting his guard down)

Grant: Get up

(he ordered)

(Barbossa did so without a word, but rather quickly cutting himself slightly on the blade)

(he slowly turned around so that he was now looking into the barrel of the pistol)

(his eyes darted from the pistol to the four men that surrounded him)

(acknowledging who he would be up against)

Barbossa: Gentlemen, so tell me what has sprung or should I say who has sprung this rather unfortunate event to occur?

(he asked coldly)

(everyone remained silent)

Barbossa: Tia Dalma prehaps? I assue only she would be brave enough to do this

(he said indicating the new set of shackles danging from his wrists)

Gibbs: come on lets take him above

(Gibbs finally spoke telling the others)

(they all nodded simulatiously with serious expressions on their faces)

(while barbossa had a blank expression pasted up on his face the slight hint of a smile playing on his lips was visible)

(his eyes darting from the men towards a desk conviently located next to the door)

(A large hat placed carefully on the center of it)

(however he was not concerned with the hat as to the object that lay hidden underneath his hat)

(he had committed mutiny before and knew all the techniques just in case he slipped up like this time)

(Cotton slowly lowered the gun placing it back into its holder)

(and proceeded to follow closely behind the others)

(Gibbs leading the way)

(Grant following closely after Cotton a carefully sharpened sword in his hand)

(they reached the door and were just about to leave when Barbossa stopped suddenly)

(Cotton banged straight into his causing for his parrot to wake up suddenly)

Parrot: Wa...lkaw the plank

(he squawked rqther loudly)

(Grabt stopped just in time)

(Gibbs spun around looking back confused)

Gibbs: Keep on miving

(he barked)

(Barbossa smiled)

Barbossa: Not without my hat

(he simply stated)

(Gibbs looked at Bootstrap and Grant)

(Bootstrap gave a small nod while Grant shrugged)

Bootstrap: Aye

(he told Barbossa giving a slight nod allowing him to take his hat)

(Barbossa's eyes sparkled at the sound of this but no one noticed this)

(he swept the hat so carefully and with such speed that the object remained safely hidden from the wandering eyes of the four other men)

Gibbs: Good now we best be going

Barbossa: Wait, can i at least be taking me stuff ye never know what Tia might want me to do

(he explained)

Grant: Aye, but we be getting them, you stay here

(he commanded)

(Barbossa nodded)

Barbossa: I be needing everything from this cabin

(he explained)

(no one said anything they just quickly began grabbing things while Cotton stood next to Barbossa watching him incase he tried to escape)

(Barbossa smiled to himself everything was going his way now he just had to wait for the opertune moment to present its self and then the black pearl would be his again)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Port Royal)

(Laundry room)

(A young maid sat on a small wooden stool)

(her hair neatly tied back and her face soaken in both sweat and steam from the hot bubbly water in the bucket

(either side of her was a pile of clothes one pile was soaking wet while the other was dy and coated with blood and dirt)

(she withdrew the current shirt that was in the bucket squeezing it tightly ridding it off excess water before placing it in a pile with the other wet clothes)

(she sighed as she turned to her left and pulled a pair of black pants from the top of the pile)

(something hard in the pocket hit her as the pants knocked gently against her)

(she frowned at this and with her dripping wet hand she reached into the pocket)

(her hands felt a small wooden box which she presummed was forgotton by its owner)

(she examined the black weathered box in her hand and couldnt help but releasise that it seemed some what familiar)

(she lifted up the lid revealing that it was in fact a compass)

(she stared at the compass watching the needle spin in various directions before finally settling upon one)

Voice: Where did you get that??

(someone asked causing her to jump slightly in shock)

(she turned around slowly a look of worry on her face)

(her eyes trained downwards not wanting to make eye contact with the person who had caught her)

Maid: I...I'm...ter.rribly...sss.sorry..I was jus..stt.

(she stuttered only to be greeted with a warm laugh)

(she looked up her eyes meeting with a pair of light brown ones which were currently sparkling)

(she reconized the owner of the eyes to be young William Turner)

Will: It's ok, where did you find it?

(he asked polietly)

Maid: In here

(she replied indicating the pants as she placed it into Will's palm)

(he reconized it imediantly to be identical to the one Jack owned which was currently upstairs with Elizabeth)

Maid: It was one of the girl's currently living upstairs

(she explained)

(he nodded before flipping open the lid and watching the needle point towards the stairs)

(he was about to close the lid when he noticed large entricant gold lettering on the inside cover of the compass)

(he read the single word aloud)

Will: Abby

(he whispered)

(he looked up before closing the lid and looking up at the maid)

Will: Are their clothes done?

(he asked quickly pocketing the compass)

Maid: Yes other than these black pants but they are not in need of cleaning

(she explained standing up and handing will and pileof dry clothes currently out of sight)

(he bid her a silent thank you before disappearing upstairs in search of Abby and Fifi)

(many questions waiting to be answered ran through his mind)

(and answers he was going to get) 


	144. Chapter 141

Part 141

(Port Royal)

(Governor's Mansion)

(Downstairs)

(Ball room)

(The large ball room located in the center of the mansion was currently brimming with people all of high class and stature)

(Lords, Ladies, Dukes, Dames, Governors, Captain's, Commodore and the incredibly wealthy and well known all present)

(the guests chatted among one another sipping occasionally to the white wine provided)

(an orchestra of men of around 50 or so situated in one of the corners of the from furthest from the door)

(the sounds of their violins and cellos filled the room)

(the servants busied themselves carrying drinking and appitizers across the room offering to the guests while trying not to drop any of the specially prepared food on their black and white attire)

(A long table was placed out of the way in the back of the room)

(upon the table were various bottles of wines imported from all over the world along surrounding them were hundreds of glasses)

(along with another slightly larger collection of food placed neatly on silver trays and platters)

(everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves even though no dancing had taken place yet as the first dance is usually reserved for the hosts or in this case the honored)

(who had not yet made an appearance)

(Governor Swann drifted between various parties thanking those for attending, handing out compliments and so forth)

(most would think he was a happy father of a beautiful bride to be calm and proud)

(they would have got the proud right however he was not the slight bit calm in fact he was worried and rather distressed)

(he still couldnt get the image of his daughter at the breakfast table the other day who could possibly be in love with a pirate who could possibly interfer with this wedding)

(maybe not in person as he was clearly seen jumping off the cliff however he was worried that his daughter would change her mind last minute and run off leaving him with her fiance as she ran off to find that pirate)

(the same pirate who had ruined her engagement to the commodore, a highly respected man)

(now threatened to jepodize the marriage between his daughter and the blacksmith who he had only begun to accept because of his obvious love and affection for his daughter)

(the music stopped playing adruptly causing everyone to fall silent)

(governor swann whipped around towards the direction of the door where everyone was staring at)

(he gasped at the sight before him)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Upstairs)

(Will walked quickly in his tailored suit towards the guest bedroom next to Elizabeth's room)

(he was running late and the party had already started)

(the compass was now located in the center of the pile hidden under various clothes so it would nt arose suspiscion)

(the time for questions would be later)

(and right now he was running late as it was)

(he turned a sharp rigt heading towards the bedroom only to colide into a passing maid)

(she fell to the ground instantly dropping the two dresses she carried)

(will however just stumbed slightly holding the items in question rather tightly against his chest)

(upon seeing the woman on the floor he offered her a hand pulling her to her feet along with the two dresses which he presumed were for Abby and Fifi)

Maid: I'm terribly sorry sir i should have been looking where i was going

(she explained quickly)

(will smiled)

Will: Not it was entirely my own fault, might i inquire as to who the dresses are for?

(he said in a no nonsence tone)

Maid: They are for the two guests i was heading towards the missus room to get her opinion but i was wondering if its not to bold whether...??

Will: Oh, sure ill be happy to

(he replied as she showed off both of the dresses to him)

(one was crimson red while the other was a deep sea blue)

(both were elegant yet plain with a simple low cut and lace)

(he gave them a quick nod of approval before taking the dresses in his own arms on top of the pile)

(the maid looked at him confused)

Will: I'll take these for you

(he explained)

(the maid gave a simple nod causing her hat to slip a little forward before curstising and dismissing herself)

(without wasting another second will hurried to the guest room making taking extra care not to colide with anyone and delay his arrival to the party any further than needed)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Guest Bedroom)

(Abby remained fast asleep tangled among the bedsheets)

(her hair lay around her face in a messy yet neat way)

(her chest rising slowly as she slept)

(a peaceful breeze filled the room)

(Fifi stood at the mirror currently wearing a plain white bodice which clung to her body)

(after twenty minutes of combing and brushing the hundreds of knots that had formed in her now clean hair over the years her hair now fell softly on her shoulders and down her back)

Knock, Knock

(Fifi carefully placed the brush back on the table after redoing her hair and made her way to the door)

(there could only be one person at the door, Will)

(she flung the door open a little two excited causing it to hit the wall directly behind with a loud piercing noise)

(Abby awoke imediantly being the light sleeper she was)

(she leapt in shock her eyes obviously alarmed at the sudden outburst)

(will was now standing in the door way a pile of clothes in hand)

(he looked at fifi)

Fifi: Sorry about that

(she whispered)

Will: Its okay, oh here i have your laundry and dresses for the evening

(he explained as he handed her the pile)

Will: But it seems that she is already ready to party or at least looks like she just came from a party

(he joked indicating Abby)

(who now sat upright her hair a mess and her eyes becoming sleepy once more)

(she glared daggers at Will and Fifi who were now in hysterics)

Abby: Oh haha very funny

(she muttered)

Fifi: T'is her morning look, i think it works for her, what do you think?

(she toyed ignoring Abby's death look)

Will: I agree it definatly does suit her

(he said with a laugh)

Abby: Shouldn't you be at your party i do believe it started already

(she told him in hope to rid him)

Will: Yes, but the music should keep everyone going, and that gives Elizabeth enough time to mingle

(he explained)

Abby: I wouldn't wait too long before she catches the eye of someone else...too late

(she muttered under her breath barely moving her lips)

Abby: Well im terribly sorry but im going to have to ask you to leave

(she told him climbing out of bed)

(his expression turned into a slight frown)

Abby: Have to get ready for the party, like you said dont want to look like we already had one without them

(she continued)

Will: I agree, Miss Abby, Miss Fifi

(he said dismissing himself and disappearing)

(Fifi closed the door softly this time)

(quietly making her way over to her captain who now sat on the bed the bags from their arrival in hand)

Fifi: Do i really have to wear this??

(she asked indicating the dress)

Abby: No but grab our stuff we have to hurry and get changed

(she said in a hushed whisper)

(as if someone was listening to them)

Fifi: Wait are we wearing our clothes?

(she asked confused)

Abby: Aye

Fifi: But the second we go down there like that they will know who we are and we'll be arrested

(she exclaimed)

(Abby didn't bother explaining she just threw a long black cloak at Fifi

(which thanks to her aim landed directly in her face)

Abby: That was for the hair comment

(she told her)

Abby: Now hurry up and get dressed they should be here to pick us up soon, and we have to have Elizabeth with us

Fifi: Aye

(she replied the cloak now in her hands)

(however the task was going to be harder than they realised) 


	145. Chapter 142

Fanfiction readers: Jack will be coming soon, i have kept you waiting for about 10 chapters! But is because i wrote alot of Jack in a row when i was gunna spread it out. But i assure you there will be alot of Jack soon but not for a couple more chapters. So be pacient all you Jack fans because he will be coming soon, oh and a little spoiler it will be the real Jack.

Part 142

(Port Royal)

(Ball Room)

(Everyone turned towards the large double doors which were currently opened wide)

(Everyone speechless and few gasping at the sight before them)

(A lone figure stood in front of the doors)

(she wore a beautiful crimson dress with elegant black lacing)

(The cut was rather low but still respectable)

(her hair neatly tied up in a tight bun a few loose curls surrounded her face)

(her skin glowed even in the dim light)

(she looked radiant and shinning in every aspect of her body)

(that is except for her honey brown eyes which were dull and lifeless)

(on her face she wore a fake smile exposing her pearl white teeth)

(Governor Swann briskly walked up to her pushing past the hundreds of guests now standing near the door trying to get a better look at the guest of honor)

(he gave her a quick kiss on her rosy red cheek before turning and adressing the audiance)

Governor Swann: Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure, tonight to introduce to you my daughter; Elizabeth

(he announced)

(this produced a chorus of claps in approval)

Governor Swann: And it gives me even more pleasure to announce her wedding in the white hall chapel on the 25th of this month

(he continued)

(Another round of applause)

(Elizabeth flinched ever so slightly at the word wedding)

(she suddenly felt a comforting arm resting on her shoulder)

(she turned her face ever so slowly to her left)

(there stood a brimming Will looking handsome and neatly trimmed)

(she gave a small smile at the sight of him before turning back to the audiance finally speaking)

Elizabeth: I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight, and I'd like to introduce to you my fiance, William Turner

(she told everyone with more confidence in her voice than she actually felt)

(Will's face exploded into an even wider grin expressing his true delight)

(she left a small sigh escape her mouth)

(her father continued speaking)

Governor Swann: Now that the soon to be bride and groom are here it is time for our traditional dance to start off the evening

(he informed the guests)

(the guests gave a final round of applause before turning and finding their seats)

(all placed in a circle around the dance floor providing everyone a clear view)

(the only spaces in the circle was the table, the double doors, and one large oak window facing the sea)

(Will gently took Elizabeth's warm hand and escorted her towards the center of the floor)

(the candles that once illuminated the large room were quickly blown out)

(leaving only the center chandelier to provide light for the room)

(the spotlight was now on the couple and only the couple)

(the room went silent as the musicans readied them selves to play a soft melody)

(the soft sweet sounds of a violin filled the room)

(Will gently placed his hand on Elizabeth's thin waist as took his other hand)

(She rested her other hand on his shoulder)

(together they slowly swung together to the beat of the music)

(the sound of a piano joining in entered the room)

(the cellos soon joined in and together the three types of instruments produced a beautiful sound creating peace throughout the room)

(the guests sound found themselves gently tapping to the beat)

(Elizabeth closed her eyes gently trying to forget everything that had happened in her life)

(imagining that there wasnt a single trouble in her life, that everything was perfect)

(imagining she was far away from this all alone without a care in the world)

(it almost worked but the sound of a bullet being fired caused her to snap back into reality)

(her vision of happiness was instantly destroyed as the world came shooting back at her) 


	146. Chapter 143

Part 143

(The Black Pearl)

(Deck)

(The four men forced Barbossa up the rather narrow stairs up onto the deck)

(They reached the deck without so much as a fuss from Barbossa)

(No one however was suspicious they simply believed that he had surrender because of the odds against him)

(The five men stood in the center of the deck suprised to find it abandoned)

(Not a single soul could be found)

(No one stood at the wheel however the ship was not moving)

(Instead it seemed to be anchored in place)

(Gibbs scratched his head confused)

(Tia Dalma was no where to be found which was suprising seeing as she was the one who sent them to get Barbossa)

(Barbossa smiled to himself from under his large hat)

(Which was currently sitting on his head tilted at an angle)

(Taking over the pearl was going to be even easier than presumed seeing as Tia Dalma was now missing)

Gibbs: Where do ye suppose everyone went??

(he asked breaking the nervous silence)

(All four of the men were rather woried with the idea of being alone with Barbossa even though it appeared they had the upper hand)

(No one knew quite what to expect from him as he was known for being able to get out of situations like this)

Barbossa: Maybe she is in the captain's quarters

(he offered)

(Grant nodded at Bootstrap wondering whether to listen to him)

(finally deciding Grant disappeared towards the Captain's quarters in search of Tia)

Barbossa: One down, Three men left

(Barbossa saw his moment he nudged cottons parrot causing it to go crazy)

(everyone rushed towards cotton as he wrestled with his parrot who was bitting cotton)

(Cotton dropped his gun which was currently cocked for quick action)

(the only shot in the pistol went off and was lodged in the deck)

(Barbossa whiped off his hat and withdrew the object inside)

(placing his hat back on his head he grabbed Gibbs and placed the object to his head)

(A fully loaded pistol)

(he cocked the pistol causing everyone to go dead silent)

Barbossa: Listen up, ye all be listening to me now

(he bellowed as he dragged Gibbs towards the wheel)

Barbossa: If one of ye even think of going against me ye'll be thrown over board, understood

(the men stood in silence not moving or making a sound)

(they all watched nervously as Barbossa using one hand spun the wheel furiously)

(the ship lurched at the sudden change in course causing everyone except Barbossa, Gibbs, and the lone person sitting in the crows nest watching the whole thing below)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Port Royal)

(Ball room)

(Dressed in long hooded cloaks the girls slipped through the crowds unnoticed)

(Everyone was too busy watching Elizabeth and Will dance)

(The sword located in their shelths banged roughly against their sides and their sacks filled with their belongings and potions jingled as they came in to contact)

(leading the way Abby drew her gun taking her captain role once more)

(she cocked the pistol which contained one single shot)

(it wasnt that it matter how many shots it contained it was the way you pulled out with it in the end)

(Abby now stood next to Fifi directly behind a large row of high class lords)

(all watching the dance as if it was the most excitement that had had in years)

(and it probably was but hey thats another story)

(Aiming at one of the many dimonds that hung from the chandelier)

(she pulled the trigger sending the bullet aiming towards the glass)

(she missed by inches but it didn't matter for everyone stopped and turned to her and Fifi) 


	147. Chapter 144

Sorry I took so long, with it getting deleted on imdb and everything that has been going on my life has been over hectic. Alot of shouting this chapter, Jack is going to have alot soon either next chapter or the one after that. This part is dedicated to eternal youth - thanks for all the reviewing, as they were my first ever reader and still read now. Oh and I was listening to the following songs while writing this it might help you understand the mood.

If anyone cared - nickelback What goes around comes back around - Justin Timberlake Welcome to the black parade - My chemical romance Suddenly I see - KT Tunstall It ends tonight - All american rejects Its not over - Chris Daughtry

Part 144

(Port Royal)

(Ballroom)

(Abby and Fifi remained frozen in spot)

(the room was dead silent as everyone's eyes fell upon the pair)

(Abby subconciously lowered the pistol and tucked it into her belt hidden beneath her cloak)

(No one in the room dared move each frightened of one another)

(Abby blinked a few times tuning back into the world)

(her eyes darted to the center of the dance floor)

(where Elizabeth and Will stood their arms still on one another in the dancing position)

(Elizabeth's eyes were cold with hatred a hint of betrayal hidden deep within her honey brown eyes)

(She took her arms of Will and without wasting a single second she stormed over towards Abby and Fifi)

(knocking into chairs and pushing past various guests and dinner tables fighting her way forcefully towards them)

(her eyes flashing with anger)

Elizabeth: How could you do something like this to me!!!

(she yelled at them)

(Fifi didn't say anything she just remained froze in place)

(Abby took a step forward)

(Standing mere inches away from Elizabeths face she glared deep into Elizabeth's eyes)

(Elizabeth found herself gazing into a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes)

Abby: Ye brought this upon yeself

(she exclaimed removing her cloak)

(she threw the cloak into a pile on the ground next to her)

(the room went silent as the candels in the room began to blow furiously yet never blowing out)

(Elizabeth looked Abby up and down she wore the same attire she wore when she first met her)

(however a few more objects had been added such as a belt, a long black captains jacket, a pistol, sword and long black boots)

(the most noticable object was the clearly defined captain's hat that currently rested on her freshly washed brown hair)

Elizabeth: Who are you!

(she demanded)

Abby: That be none of ye business

Elizabeth: I'll be the one who decides what isnt any of my business

(she snapped back)

(Will suddenly appeared out of nowhere next to Elizabeth)

(he wore a concerned expression not a sight of another fleeting emotion)

Will: Girls please

(he said in a soft tone)

Elizabeth: No Will I'm tired of this, I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do, getting involved in my life

(she exclaimed her voice rising with each word until she was shouting)

Elizabeth: You have no idea what I have been through, what makes you think you can come here and crash my wedding party

(she yelled at Abby)

(Abby took yet another intimidating step forward drawing herself to full height which was about an inch taller than Elizabeth)

Abby: What makes you think that you've had it hard, you have no idea what hardship is with all your fancy balls, people waiting on hand and foot to you, your nothing but a spoilt brat. An incredibly lucky spoilt brat by the looks of things one who has had everything go their way

Elizabeth: You have no idea what I have gone through, you know nothing about me yet here you are

Abby: I know more about you than you realise Elizabeth Swann

(she shouted taking another step forward and forcing Elizabeth to step back)

(Abby didnt stop there she continued to walk forward never breaking eye contact with Elizabeth)

Abby: Luck has been on your side from the start, from the moment ye fell of the BLOODY CLIFF TO RIGHT NOW

(she screamed with all her might)

(Elizabeth blinked a couple times slowly regaining her composure)

Elizabeth: YOU STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!

Abby: I'LL STAY OUT YOUR BLOODY LIFE WHEN YOU GET OUT OF MINE

Elizabeth: HOW ON EARTH DID I GET IN YOUR BLOODY LIFE??!!!!

(Will stepped back moving away slowly with each step)

(Ellizabeth was red in the face her eyes flashing with fury as she glared daggers at Abby)

(Fifi like Will was also trying to avoid the pair espically when they were currently rather angry)

Abby: DIDN'T YE EVER WONDER HOW ON EARTH I GOT ALL THOSE BRUISES WHEN I FIRST CAME TO YE

Elizabeth: No doubt some pirate fight you were in

(she guessed)

Abby: ITS YOUR FAULT THAT MONSTER THAT I CALL A BROTHER ATTACKED MY BLOODY SHIP AND BEAT ME LIKE THIS

Elizabeth: Of course everything is always my bloody fault, its my fault my mother had to leave, my fault my first fiance lost his job, its my fault i was kidnapped in the first place, its my fault that..that that that the man i love is currently in the middle of the ocean killing hundreds of innocent people and probably dying in side YES ITS MY DAMN FAULT THAT EVERYTHING GOES WRONG

(she yelled to the high heavens a silent tear rolling down her once pale now red cheek)

(Will suddenly fell to his knees as everything hit him full in the face, but that wasnt Elizabeths concern at the moment)

(Fifi slowly pushed past a few crowds making her way to Will a look of concern on her face, a hit of guilt could be found in her eyes)

(guilt that the fact she knew Elizabeth was no longer in love with him)

(Will pulled his knees to his chest buring his face in his hands feeling rather strong emotions)

(stupid for not seeing what was right in front of him, anger at Jack for stealing her away from him like he had done to so many women, anger at Elizabeth for falling for him, anger at Abby and Fifi who no doubt knew this from the beginging and most of all regret)

(regret for staying with Elizabeth, the woman that had lied to him for who knows how many months instead of spending time with his father for wasting so much of his life living on a false hope that the woman he loved so deeply loved him as much back)

Abby: YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT BAD I'M THE REASON THAT MY MOTHER IS DEAD, I RUINED MY BROTHER'S LIFE BECAUSE OF MY OWN SELFISH DREAMS, I'M THE REASON MY SISTER NEVER HAD A DECENT CHILDHOOD, I'M THE REASON MY BROTHER WAS BRANDED A PIRATE, I'M THE REASON HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE LOST THEIR LIVES, I'M THE REASON THE ONLY MAN I EVER LOVED WAS KILLED AND I'M THE REASON THAT MY GRANDFATHER FELT THE NEED FOR ME TO GET MARRIED TO REGAIN SOME HONOR TO THE FAMILY ONLY TO HAVE MY FIANCE TO BE KILLED. YOU THINK YOU'VE HAD IT BAD YOU HAVE NO IDEA.

(she screamed drawing her sword from her shealth)

(she pointed it at Elizabeth her gaze never leaving her)

(Elizabeth backed up against the wall watching Abby intently as her life depended on it)

(Her hand went up against the wall feeling for something located on the mantelpiece)

(a beautifully made sword sat upon the mantelpiece gold encrusted into the navy blue handle the sword was placed in a glass container)

(she pulled the handle sticking out of the glass case slamming it against the floor)

(the glass smashed into hundreds of pieces scattering across the now abandoned ball room dance floor)

(without wasting another second she lunged for Abby with the anger of an animal) 


	148. Chapter 145

Part 145

(Black Pearl)

(Deck)

(Everyone was on the ground in the process of picking themselves up)

(Everyone that is except for Barbossa who had made sure neither him nor Gibbs fell and that he did not loose control of the wheel)

(The lone person did not even move an inch as her eyes trained on the scene below her she waited paciently for the opertune moment to appear before she made her move)

(Cotton and Bootstrap picked stood up slowly never taking their eyes off of Barbossa)

(Grant exited the cabin looking aghast at what was before him)

(It took him a moment to register that they were no longer winning and that everyone so it seemed was at Barbossa's mercy)

(Out of the corner of his eye Barbossa noticed Grant leaving the cabin a devilish smile came to his chapped lips)

Barbossa: Sparrow

(he exclaimed causing Grant to jump ever so slightly)

Grant: Aye er...Captain

(he replied uncertain)

Barbossa: Go and find the rest of the crew and lock them in the brig, if ye have any idea of double crossing me, then Gibbs here will be paying the consquence savvy?

Grant: Aye captain

(he mumbled going below deck as fast as his legs would take him)

(he had no idea what to do all he could do was follow Barbossa's orders and hope that Tia Dalma would know what to do and get everyone out of this mess for his son's life depended on it)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Below Deck)

(Grant walked around below deck looking for the crew)

(not a sound could be heard from anywhere)

(he was beginning to worry that perhaps they had jumped ship or something)

(going down another set of stairs he could hear the faint noise of singing and music from the distance)

(curious he made his way along the dark rather damp and murky hallway)

(he grabbed a lit lantern from a barrel of gunpowder placed against the wall)

(holding the latern he went deeper into the ship)

(with each step he took a small splash could be hear as the water was getting deeper)

(he could see a faint light coming from up ahead that was the only thing that kept him moving forward)

(as the light became brighter he soon found himself running)

(why, he did not know all he knew was that time was running out and that not only was Jack's life on the line but some one else just as important)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Raven)

(Clara stood at the wheel of the Raven her brown eyes trained on the sea ahead)

(a great gust of wind filled the sails and the bow of the ship cut through the waves with such ease)

(she could see the faint outline of Port Royal looming up ahead)

(the town was not as bright as the first time she had visited as few lights illuminated the town surrounded in darkness)

(night was upon them with thanks to the black and gold wood of the ship would make it far more easier to hide the pirate ship)

(Molly stood in the crow's nest as first mate she had gladly accepted the role of look out)

(ocassioningly glancing down to watch her new captain sail the ship with such ease such skill that she had only ever seen her real captain have she became curious)

(grabbing a long rope that dangled from above she climbed over the side of the nest and jumped)

(the silence of the ship echoed her thud as her boots hit the ground)

(a few crew members looked up from their duties at the nod but quickly upon seeing Molly resumed them once more)

(Molly cautiously made her way to the wheel where Clara still stood)

Molly: Captain may I have a word?

(she inquired)

(Clara nodded in response not moving from her spot)

Molly: I be wondering, have ye ever captained a ship before?

Clara: No

(she replied truthfully taking her eyes off the sea for a moment to look at Molly)

(Molly stared at her in disbelief)

Molly: Then how do you..??

Clara: Must run in the family

(she joked)

(Molly smiled)

Molly: Must indeed

(she finally agreed) 


	149. Chapter 146

Part 146

Before i start i am just gunna say there is a bit of jack in here just a bit but its gunna be a cliffhanger just a glimpse.

(The pearl)

(Tia Dalma sat in the crowsnest of the pearl her eyes watching attentively as Barbossa steered the pearl further and further away from Tortuga)

(No doubt taking everyone to Port Royal to kidnap a few navy officers and drop of the old crew)

(Tia stood up silently not attracting attention to herself)

(She need to cast up a storm not just anyone one that would push them in the direction at such speed that it would shock even the likes of Barbossa)

(She moved her hands in an odd form twisting and turning them as her eyes closed and she chanted a powerful spell)

L'OH viene onde del ye genera un unsee della tempesta prima che qualsiasi venti forti di one.Send con un force.  
Take che grande noi alla nostra destinazione più velocemente dell'occhio possiamo vedere.

(She smiled as she completed the last verse her black teeth showing)

(She quickly yet gracefully sunk back to the ground now all she had to do was wait she knew what Barbossa would do next)

(Barbossa stood at the wheel Gibbs still next to him a gun pointed at his head)

(her tall feathered hat placed carefully on his heat a perfect fit)

(he felt the sea go calm and all the winds suddenly stopped)

(Gibbs, bootstrap, cotton and Barbossa all froze suddenly they knew what was coming a storm and by the current conditions it was going to be a big one)

(Barbossa quickly surveyed the ship, the sails were torn part of the railing was chiped, the crew would most likely rather die than serve under his command)

(he knew what he had to do grabbing the rope from behind him his gun still on Gibbs)

(he tied the wheel in place keeping the pearl on a steady course)

(grabbing Gibbs by the cuff of his shirt he draged him towards the side of the ship)

Gibbs: Sir what do ye plan on doing?

(he asked nervous and refusing to call Barbossa captain)

Barbossa: Shut up and bring me me stuff

(he ordered)

(Gibbs gave a quick nod not wanting to argue with the mutinious captain that caried a pistol aimed at his head)

Barbossa: Put them in

(he directed using the gun to point at the long boat)

(Barbossa quickly climbed in as Gibbs rushed and gathered his stuff up)

(Bootstrap and Cotton looked at each other confused)

Bootstrap: Is 'e abandoning ship?

(he whispered)

Cotton: Abandon ship Abandon ship

(the parrot squawked for him)

Barbossa: Lower the boat

(Gibbs nodded and did so cutting the ropes quickly and running away from the side of the ship)

(he like everyone else was eager to get rid of Barbossa and now it was finally happening)

(Barbossa put he gun safely back in his left breast pocket and picked up the two wooden oars from inside the boat)

(using all his strengh he rowed the only longboat away from the pearl towards tortuga and away from the storm)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Dutchmen)

(Deck)

(The two large Asian pirates stormed up the stairs grabbing Jack by his collar)

(they had stopped using a sword because despite the obvious pain of the blade piercing his back Jack seemed to be moving at a reletively slow pace)

(As they reached the deck the pirates surveyed the deck only to find Jack's new crew all hard at work)

(Maccus was the first to notice his new captain currently being threatened by two menacing pirates)

(one by one the rest of the crew seemed to notice and they eached turned around their sea encrusted bodies snapping)

(they glared at the pirates they expressions permantely serious and cruel)

(the two pirates threw Jack onto the deck with such force that you could hear his bones cracking at the impact)

(with such speed the two pirates drew their swords and pointed it at Jack's back warning the crew)

(Jack lay on his stomach flat and completely vunerable and at the mercy of the pirates)

(one of the large burly pirates shouted an undecodable phrase in the direction of the stairs)

(he was calling Sao Feng)

(Sao Feng heard the call and immediantly drew his sword and proceeded to climb the stairs savioring every moment before he finally got his revenge on Jack)

(the scene before him caused a large grin to appear and his eyes to sparkle with delight)

(he gave a slight nod to the asian pirates telling them to move their swords away from Jack)

(the crew looked at him confused but didnt show any emotion at what appeared to be a charitable act)

(Sao Feng walked up towards Jack so that he now stood directly in front of where his head lay)

(he was facing the deck beneath him)

Sao Feng: You know Sparrow you are very different to this crew for which you command

(he spoke aloud)

(Jack didnt move or reply)

(Sao Feng was uncertain whether Jack was still concious due to the fact he didnt seem to be moving)

(netherless he continued to speak)

Sao Feng: Unlike them you

(he slashed his sword at Jack's arm instantly drawing blood)

Sao Feng: Can be harmed

(he finished with a satisfied smirk as blood began to pour rapidly out of the large gash)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation

L'OH viene onde del ye genera un unsee della tempesta prima che qualsiasi venti forti di one.Send con un force.  
Take che grande noi alla nostra destinazione più velocemente dell'occhio possiamo vedere.

Oh come ye waves create a storm unsee before any one.  
Send strong winds with a great force.  
Take us to our destination faster than the eye can see. 


	150. Chapter 147

A/n : Well basically I'm going to have to update more frequently but that means the chapters will be shorter because instead of having two or three scenes in it I'll do one, however i might update more than one chapter. Comments?? They seem to be reducing or smaller the longer the chapter. Next update soon.

Part 147

(Raven)

(Clara stood at the wheel a strange noise was coming from up ahead and she couldn't quite place it)

(the harbor of Port Royal was looming a few yards ahead but it was becoming difficult to see with the darkness of the night)

Clara: Molly!

(she yelled)

(the young first mate came running a look of confused on her face)

Molly: Aye captain?

Clara: Telescope?

(she inquired placing her hand out, one hand on the wheel)

(Molly looked at her confused yet chose to obey)

(reaching into the depths of her large coat she produced a black telescope which she had acquired from her captain before she left)

(she carefully placed the long black telescope in the hands of her captain before running off back to her post)

(expanding the telescope to its full length Clara peered through looking directly at the fort)

Gun shot

(the shot rang through the air surrounding the ship)

(the crew of the raven fell dead silent no one moving as they waited for the command of their captain)

(the telescope fell to the ground the lense smashing upon contact drew their attention)

(Clara fell with the telescope rendering unconcious within seconds the hole in her chest gushing out with blood)

(another fight had broken out in the small once bustling town of Port Royal now filled with sadness) 


	151. Chapter 148

A/n : Next chapter, 3 reviews for the last chapter. Not so bad, heres the next chapter just like i promised. Reviews?

Part 148

(The pearl)

(Tia held the wheel tightly as she steered the pearl through the storm)

(the wood moaned as the waves crashed against it with the force of a thousands storms seen before)

(the rain fell from the sky flooding the deck)

(Gibbs held his trusty flask tightly in the palm of his hands, he didnt dare drink any of the bitter sweet rum that it contained for fear that the sea would destroy all that he had left)

(his right hand gripped the rope tied to the crowsnest so hard his once black with dirt knuckles turned a sickening white)

(his jaw clench with each wave crashing upon the deck of the magnificent pirate ship)

(struggling to keep his eyes open as the sea stung his eyes)

(blinking the tears away he could barely make out the figure of Tia Dalma as she stood in all her glory steering the pearl through the storm very much as Jack had done through the years)

(Bootstrap was having a far easier time staying on board the pearl for many reasons)

(one he dd not want to find himself at the bottom of the ocean once more)

(two he wanted to see his son again like any father, espically considering he missed out on Will growing up)

(three he wasnt as wasted as Gibbs and lastly he had had alot of experience on the dutchmen undergoing storms of all kinds however alot of the times Jones got bored of fighting against the storm and just chose to go under)

(still he had a small advantage over the other members of the crew)

(cottons parrot circled the pearl flapping its long feathered wings for its dear life)

(this alarmed cotton greatly and no matter what he did he could attract the attention of his half crazed parrot)

(not a single hand gesture, or clap of the hand could bring the poor parrot in)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Below deck)

(Grant followed the long corridor the oil lamp in hand)

(with each step the water level rose)

(the door was now only a few feet away and a chorus of rather drunken singing could be heard)

(Grant rasied the oil lamp slightly higher so that it not only illuminated the path but lit up his face)

(the hot oil burning dangerously close)

(he entered the large room to find what he had predicted)

(the remaining members of the crew littered the floors many passed out from excess amounts of rum)

(while the others still intoxicating themselves as they sunk undecodeable tunes)

(all becoming more wasted than previously)

(it was a miracle that no one seemed to be drowing considering the frightfully high water level)

(however that was not Grant's main concern in fact he didnt even seem to notice the rising water)

(as his eyes were fixed upon the barrels upon barrels of rum that lay scattered across the room)

(the bittersweet liquid flowing openly onto the flooded ground)

(the oil lamp fell from his hands smashing into a thousand pieces)

(he fell to his knees as memories of the past came flooding back to him) 


	152. Chapter 149

Part 149

A/n: Wow sorry i took forever and a day, I'm working on some of my other stories. Plus i had alot of work, however i made time so here i am. Sorry this is so short, reviews? Next chapter soon. Enjoy

(Port Royal)

(Ball room)

(As the sound of their blades clashing filled the room everyone looked up a mixture of excitement and worry clearly on their faces)

(Governor Swann stood slightly back, not sure what to make of the scene)

(here was his daughter, once well manner and deemed to marry a commodore, a man of high class and stature)

(now a few years later, declaring her love for a pirate, and sword fighting in the prescene of members of the highest society known in Port Royal)

(ridding himself of the thoughts of his now destroyed reputation he watched carefully as his daughter handled a sword as if she had been doing it all her life)

(little did he know that she had)

(Abby was the first to speak trying to break the tension that had filled the room not so long ago)

Abby: You fight well for a Governor's daughter

(she complimented Elizabeth swinging the blade at her arm then drawing back as Elizabeth blocked that to graze her leg)

(Elizabeth gasped at the sudden contact but quickly retailated)

(She twisted her arm around so that the blade was at a different angle before quickly stepping directly towards Abby)

(Fifi looked up for a brief moment taking her eyes of Will who had now stopped sobbing in time to watch the woman he loved swordfight the way that he had taught her many years back)

(Elizabeth quick stepped so that Abby was now backed against the long dinning table currently occupied with foods)

(stealing a quick glance behind her Abby knew she was concerned with no possible way of effectively turning the tables)

(Abby knew what she had to do)

(whether it work would be a mystery to her however all she could do was hope)

(Elizabeth came closer the sword in her hand moving around confortably as she cut through almost all of the space between the two of them)

(Just as Elizabeth was about to lunge Abby did something that caused her to stop)

(Her sword dropping to the ground and landing with a soft clutter)

(Elizabeth didnt seem to notice her eyes were staring dead ahead)

(staring at Abby with pure confusion and shock) 


	153. Chapter 150

Part 150

A/n: Thanks for all of those reviews i received. I wasn't expecting so many, and to have 2 new readers. Keep them coming! Sorry i cant really ask any questions, how ever alot of the questions people have been asking me tie in with others other people are asking and if i answered one it would answer both and tie them together. No one but me just understood the above statement so feel free to ignore it. Enjoy!

(The Black Pearl)

(Below Deck)

(As Grant Sparrow fell to the flooded ground he felt his eyes well up with tears)

(The drunken singing and cheering burnt his ears as they forced him to remember the past he had tried so hard to forget)

(his eyes fell shut as a few tears escaped and rolled down his cheek)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Many years before)

(A young boy of around 16 ran through the streets)

(his long jet black hair flowing freely behind him as his sweat beads rolled down his forehead)

(his feet hit the cobbled ground as he eagerly headed back into the town, running from the docks)

(his shift was finally over and he could practically feel the cool water he dreamed of rolling down his parched throat)

(the coins gingling loosely in his deep torn pocket)

(Those that looked at the running boy would see his tattered clothes first)

(to them this was a clear sign that he was not from a wealthy family nor was he of any importance to anyone)

(how they were wrong)

(this boy was none other than Jack Sparrow, the first born child of the daughter of one of the richest lords in England)

(the few shillings in his pocket may seem like nothing)

(but to him and his baby sister they meant the world)

(how ever those shillings would not find their way to help the family, in fact in the long run they would change the whole family for the worse)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Deck)

(As an empty bottle of rum went whizzing by his head Grant tore his eyes from the horrfying memory that would haunt him until the end)

(looking up he scanned the source of this mystery bottle)

(he didnt have to look far)

(for there standing a few feet ahead of his was a very drunk crew member who was currently clasping a couple of empty rum bottles)

(no doubt he had emptied them down his own throat)

(he began drunkily throwing them around the rum filled room without a care in the world)

(not aware of his actions, and would most likely not remember them the following morning)

(the only evidence would be the splitting headache that he would have due to the over dose of rum he had obtained)

Grant: What am i doing?

(he asked him self questioning his current actions)

Grant: Here i am sitting on this flooded ground, while my son is on the ship of the devil. My daughters are missing and probably out there hurt and injured.

(he exclaimed aloud picking himself up)

(his voice getting louder but none of the drunken men seem to notice)

Grant: I promised Megan I would take care of the children and that is what i will do

(he announced as he turned for the door and sprinted as fast as he could)

(the rum mixed water splashing around where he stood not so long ago) 


	154. Chapter 151

Part 151

A/n: Next chapter just like i promised. No authors note really today, except that its finally FRIDAY!! Yeay week up, lol yepp I am a crazy middle school student. Who is a little sun baked considering i spent 45 mins sitting in florida sun :( Anyways enough of my rambling enjoy!!!! Thanks for all the reviews so far, keep them coming!!

(The Raven)

(As cannon fire sounded throughout the pirate ship the crew frantically prepared the ship for a battle that would most likely occur)

(Clara stood at the wheel, her hat firmly placed upon her head, her raven black hair flowing in the background)

(Molly and Chelsea where currently below deck loading the cannons and firing back at the fort of Port Royal)

Mary: Ship approaching, captain

(she shouted as she stood in the crows nest a black telescope out)

Clara: Aye, run up the flag and prepare for one hell of a battle

(she replied her voice with a mixture of excitement and annoyance)

(soon enough two large navy ships came into range baring the eitc flag)

(the wind blowing it proudly as it hung)

Clara: FIRE

(she screamed before the navy ships had a chance to fire)

Clara: Jessica, take the wheel

(she ordered a nearby crew member who had just finished tying the knot in the last black and gold sail)

(cannon balls went flying three at a time directly for the majesty and the white rose)

(chucks of wood flew from the majesty and a large hole appeared on the side of the rose)

(Sarah stood to the side on the Raven watching the scene before her)

(something felt wrong, why weren't the navy ships attacking)

(they were a pirate ship after all, and it was their job to see to it that all pirates were hanged or killed)

(yet here they were holding fire while their ship was destroyed)

Sarah: Captain they aint firing

(she commented informing her captain of the obvious)

(Clara navigated her way through the mass of female pirates on deck who had come up from below wondering why they weren't being attacked)

Clara: Listen up

(she bellowed assuming her rule once more as Captain)

(all heads turned in her direction their eyes watching and waiting for her orders)

Clara: I say we run up the white flag and we parley a bit with the captain...savvy?

(she explained)

(this immediately caused an uproar and raised a lot of questions)

Molly: Are ye absurd!

Jillian: Why on earth would we surrender?

Anna: Aye i agree they'll kill us the moment we raise the flag

(she explained)

Clara: Alright calm down and let me explain

(she calmed everyone down)

(it really was a miracle that they weren't being attacked when they were so vulnerable at the present time)

(however she decided that something was definitely going on and she was determined to find the cause of it)

(once the crew fell silent she opened her mouth and spoke)

Clara: Ye Captain is in there

(she started pointing to the town of Port Royal

Clara: We are here, and the only way to get in there is to give up or be captured. Now i don't know about ye but im not in the mood really for being hanged

Clara: So..

(she continued)

Clara: Let me surrender, you take the raven and go out until your out of sight but stay close, savvy?

(she finished)

Jillian: Captain ye sure ye want to be doing that???

(a young blonde girl spoke up)

Clara: Aye she's me sister, and I need te save me brother. Plus what is the worse that could happen?

(she joked trying to lighten the current mood that filled the ship)

(Silence)

(Clara glanced around patiently waiting for someone to speak up, no one did)

Clara: Well then, in that case. Raise the flag, i better be going

(she broke the silence making her way to the side of the ship closest to the navy ships)

Sarah: Aye done

(she commented talking about the flag

(Clara opened her mouth once more to speak but was silence as 3 red coats appeared on the ship not looking the slight bit intimated by the pirate crew)

(obviously they had never seen a female use a sword before)

(Clara spun around on the balls of her feet until she faced the leader of the three)

Commodore: Which one of you is the captain?

(He asked in an clearly cut British accent)

Clara: I am

(she spoke as she stepped forward)

(the men lowered their gaze to Clara, looming above her at least 4 inches taller)

Commodore: And you are?

(he asked politely his expression cold and hard)

Clara: Captain Clara Sparrow

(she replied immediately the name rolling off her tongue as if she said it everyday)

(the three redcoats raised an eyebrow at the name)

Commodore: Any relation to Jack Sparrow?

(he wondered)

Clara: Aye, and its Captain Jack Sparrow. He's my brother.

(she explained not loosing her confidence)

Commodore: I highly doubt it, miss

(he replied)

(she rolled her eyes at this statement and pulled up her sleeve revealing her tattoo of a sparrow in flight)

(the commodore's eyes widened)

Commodore: Well then in that case you're coming with me, Miss Sparrow

(he exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and dragged her off back towards his ship)

(the two other soldiers following closely behind)

(her eyes trained dead ahead she didn't dare look back)

(she needed a plan and a good one)

(However little did she know she didn't really need a plan as everything would fall in to place, with or without a plan?) 


	155. Chapter 152

Part 152

A/n: Ha thanks for those reviews, yepp i tend to leave it on a cliffhanger and then go on to another part on my story. Anyways 15 days till my bday and im feeling extremely generous so i shall take you straight to Abby. However it might leave you a bit more confused, but have no fear everything shall be answered soon enough. Wow the words just followed on this one i was expecting that i would have to finish this tommorow and have alot of writers block but i didnt. Hope you Enjoy!  
This is dedicated to Mel (crystalizedheart)

(Port Royal)

(Ball Room)

(Elizabeth sword fell to the ground clattering as it hit the tile beneath her)

(She watched as Abby shut her eyes and fell to the ground her own sword falling out long before)

(As she hit the ground her body ran cold and her heart stopped beating)

(She was dead or so everyone thought)

(Elizabeth fell to her knees this was clearly not her fault however she felt entirely differently)

(hundreds of thoughts were rushing through her mind)

(without warning blood began to soak the right sleeve of her freshly whitened shirt)

(however the most concerning part was the fact that she had not been injured anywhere near her arm and Elizabeth knew for certain she had not hurt her anywhere else that badly)

(as she knelt over Abby's now cold body she pressed her ear to her chest desperately trying to find a pulse any sign of life but found none)

(tears were now streaming down her face, she had only known Abby for a short amount of time but she had already formed a strong bond with her one she hadnt realised had formed until now)

(the guests were currently craning their necks to see what had happened)

(to them it had looked like the Swann girl had killed the girl who appeared to be a pirate)

(Fifi and Will leapt to their feet instantly forgetting what had transpired not so long ago)

(their main concern was Abby at the moment)

(Fifi pushed her way past Elizabeth, causing Elizabeth to fall backwards slightly)

(Fifi desperatly shook Abby as if that would bring the life back to her poor pirate Captain)

Fifi: Abby no you cant be dead, no i wont allow it, you cant do this to me, no not now not after everything we have been through

(she cried hysterically)

(her voice filling the room)

(Fifi hadnt seen much so like everyone else she presumed that Elizabeth had killed her)

(so she instantly turned on the shocked Governor's daughter)

Fifi: YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! YOUR A BLOODY LYING TRAITOR YOU KNOW THAT!

(she screamed her voice filled with deep hatred)

Fifi: I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID, ALL YOU EVER DO IS CAUSE PEOPLE PAIN

(she yelled at Elizabeth)

(her own tears falling down her once sun kissed cheeks now red and puffy)

(Elizabeth remained silent looking solemly at Fifi)

(suddenly Fifi turned from Elizabeth and broke down burrying her face into Abby's chest)

(Will looked back and forth between Abby and Elizabeth no words could describe how he felt)

(the Elizabeth Swann he knew would never kill anyone or ever dream of causing anyone physical pain)

(however the woman before him was no longer that Elizabeth Swann but a pirate)

(a bloody pirate just like Jack)

(he had stood by and watched her changed from the sweet, caring and thoughtful woman she was)

(to a lying, cheating and murdering pirate)

(the proof was in front of him laid out perfectly clear for him)

(had it always been there?)

(he didnt know and he didnt care)

(his main worry was Abby and how Fifi was taking it)

(drawing his once warm brown eyes away from the woman he once loved he turned to Fifi)

(placing a comforting hand on the mid of her back)

(as a reasurance that he was there for her)

(Fifi didnt move)

(she knew Will was there and trying his best to comfort her but that wouldnt change anything)

(Abby was dead and she wasnt coming back)

Governor Swann: Oh my, we need a doctor. Is a doctor present at this current time?

(he asked one of the guests)

(his eyes scanned the guests hoping for a response)

(a tall old man with greying hair wearing a black suit with a crimson red shirt stood up)

(Governor Swann reconized him immediantly to be none other than Dr. Gray one of the most famous doctors in the whole town and also a personal friend of him)

Governor Swann: Ah Dr. Gray, care to see what is the matter with the young woman?

(he asked not really concerned with Abby's condition more on his reputation and getting her back to health so they could continue to Ball)

(the old man nodded in response picking up his trusty weathered brown briefcase which he carried with him at all times)

(making his way over to where Abby lay he stood next to the ground removing his jacket and waist coat)

Dr. Gray: Place her on the table quickly

(he ordered Will)

(whistly Will did so the doctor gave his black rimmed glasses a quick cleaning)

(it was always important to make sure that ones vision was never blurred even when only examing someone)

(he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a few of his medical instruments laying them on the table next to Abby)

(carefully he leaned over and check her temperature and pulse)

(his face turned pale)

(he quickly withdrew himself)

Dr. Gray: I'm terribly sorry to have to say this, but she is dead. Nothing can be done to save her

(he explained to Will, Elizabeth and Fifi who were watching his every move praying for a miracle)

(no one dared move the room filled with an uneasy tension)

(it was then Elizabeth spoke up her voice filled with anger and her cheeks flushed with fury)

Elizabeth: NO SHE CANT BE DEAD, I DIDNT KILL HER SHE FAINTED THATS ALL SHE COULDNT JUST DIE LIKE THAT

(she screamed her voice shaking the whole room)

(Elizabeth ran towards Abby's right hand side)

Elizabeth: NO YOUR NOT DEAD, YOUR JUST BLEEDING LOOK

(she exclaimed pulling up Abby's sleeve)

(she took one look at her arm and fell backwards instantly regretting her actions)

(for there clear for everyone to see was a tattoo)

(not ordinary tattoo but one of a bird)

(a sparrow in flight but it was very unlike Jack's)

(for this one was not tattooed in ink but in blood) 


	156. Chapter 153

Part 153

A/n: Wow sorry I have updated in over two weeks. I've been working on some of my others stories trying to update them a bit more and get further into the plot instead of leaving them there. I have alot going on tonight however I managed to scrimige together a few spare minutes to write this. Thanks so much for being patient and for all of the reviews so far. Enjoy!

(As the black pearl neared the town of Port Royal the crew stood on deck staring quietly out to sea)

(The crew that stood on deck were still a little shaken up from the what could only be described as a deadly storm)

(Seeing as most of the crew was drunk and below deck this left only Tia, Gibbs, Bootstrap, Grant, Cotton and Marty to try and steer the pearl through the storm)

(Just as the crew began to relax after having survived the now nonexistanct storm)

(they heard cannon fire up ahead)

(Leaping to their feet from the black wet deck they scanned the up coming port for any signs of approaching ships)

(instead they found what could only be described as one of the most beautiful ships next to the black pearl of course)

(It was the same black wood as the pearl which made them believe that it was no doubt made by the same ship builder)

(however, the what they guessed by the pirate flag flying proudly, had bright gold trimmings making it look less ghostly than the pearl)

(instead it gave of a powerful and dominating feel to whoever was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the ship)

(As the crew stood paralyzed admiring the beautiful ship Tia Dalma who still remained standing at the helm gave a toothy grin)

(They had made it quicker than she thought they would possibly giving them more time)

(The fact that the Raven appeared to have only arrived was alos a good sign)

(however one not so good sign was the navy ship that was floating comfortable next to the Raven)

(the flag of the EITC was flying high above the ship looming on the crew below)

(a sudden wave of dizziness hit Tia)

(this usually hit her right before she got a quick glimpse of the future)

(her eyes rolled so that her pupil was no longer visible as a white stained her eyes)

(her mouth opened and her face went slightly lighter)

(to anyone looking at Tia this mien would make her seem dead)

(however the fact that her heart was beating and she was still breathing told them otherwise)

(As Tia slowly drifted of into her vision a series of cannon balls went flying towards the pearl destroying anything in their path)

(the crew hearing the cannon fire ran around deck not bothering to wait for orders as they fufilled their duties)

(trying their best to protect the pearl)

(they were so busy rushing around that they failed to notice as Grant came from below deck and climbed into the only remaining long boat) 


	157. Chapter 154

Part 154

A/n: Sorry for how short this is. Thanks for all of the reviews! You all rock!

(Port Royal)

(Ball Room)

(Of course I could sit here in this very seat and bore you for hours telling you of the countless tears that fell from the honey brown eyes of Miss Elizabeth Swann that very moment)

(No matter how long I could spend describing every tear and every emotion that passed through her)

(But if i was to no matter how long i spent i would never finish)

(For at that very moment Elizabeth Swann was so overwhelmed with emotions that her whole world began to spin)

(she screamed but no sound left her mouth)

(her eyes not matter how much she tried would not leave the blooded tattoo that stained Abby's fair skin)

(her long legs began to wobbled and she felt her self closing her eyes as she began to fall)

(the ground meeting her body as she crumpled to the ground)

(Will and Fifi looked up in time to see her fall)

(forgetting everything that had transpired a few moments ago they ran)

(falling to their knees as they cradled her)

(checking for her vital signs)

(a faint heart beat reassured them that they had not lost another friend)

(Governor Swann tossing the wig that once garnished his head with so much pride to the ground as one would do with a rag)

(it didnt matter at the moment)

(he didnt consider the people watching him instantly disgusted and disgraced by his actions)

(Dr. Gray moved from Abby's side to Elizabeth as graceful as a cat)

(he pressed his ear to her chest to inform them of the obvious)

Dr. Gray: She's alive

(Will and Fifi turned to him glaring daggers at him)

Will: We bloody well know that

(he muttered)

Will: JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH HER!

(he cursed rather loudly thumping his hand onto the ground next to where she lay)

(his impatience not going unnoticed by the Doctor and the governor)

(Fifi was quietly brushing the locks that had fallen onto Elizabeths face concealing Elizabeth's pained face with little success)

(Fifi's spare hand moved from the ground to Will's hand giving him a reasurring squeeze)

(however it failed to do anything)

(Will's temper was growing)

(Despite the fact Elizabeth no longer loved him his fire for her burned as strong as ever)

(burning deep inside of him so hot that it scorched his very heart but never could he stop loving her the same)

(that was the only thing that he would promise to himself)

(As Dr. Gray exaimed Elizabeth's body for any potential reason why she passed out)

(Everyone else in the room sat in silence as if they were mourning something)

(A clueless person would have believed that were mourning the loss of Abby or Elizabeth who seemed to be ill)

(However little did that person know what these selfish high society people cared for nothing but the ruined party they were forced to remain at)

(As a person dressed in a tattered dress appeared out of no where)

(not one sign was present of her entry by means of window or door was visible)

(she moved across the ballroom floor)

(her dress dragging along)

(no sign was imprinted on her indicating that she was out side in that dreaded storm that she had concocted)

(as she stood towering over Abby's body)

(the rest of the room unaware of her prescence)

(she chanted a soft spell before slamming with all of her might onto Abby's brimming chest)

(her cold body rising a foot off of the table)

(before it came tumbling right back down with enough force that the long dinning room table snapped in half)

(the blooded tattoo was gone and instead a clearly inked out tattoo replaced it) 


	158. Chapter 155

Part 155

A/n: I have five hours to write so that gives me plently of time to update. Wow 10 reviews or something like that. If that continues my updates will become more and more frequent. Well enough of my little comments here is the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Disney Owns POTC, i only own my story line and any new characters i may add

(East India Trading Company Ship)

(Deck)

Soldier: General, no luck finding the pirate ship

(a young man spoke to the back of a man who was presumely judging from the gold trimmings on his uniform a general, admiral or possibly a commodore)

General: Is that any reason to interupt me, interupt me when you have goodness

(the general spoke with a fancy tone and with the simple wave of the hand he brushed off the newly drafted soldier)

Soldier: But General...we found her...

(he said rudely pushing Clara slightly forward)

(The general getting rather annoyed at the new soldier turned around only to find instead of a lowly ranked soldier a beautiful young woman who was currently bored picking her nails)

(the general who turned out to be only a few years older than the soldier was immediantely intimadated by her)

(From the corners of her chocolate brown eyes Clara looked at the man in front of her, smirking slightly at the flush of red that had appeared in his cheeks)

(tipping her head upwards slightly so her eyes met his pale green ones she gave him a slight wink)

(giggling as he stumbled backwards at this gesture)

Clara: Why is this always the quickest way to get what you want?

(she thought as she turned and walked away from the guard)

(walking slow enough for him and half of the ship to get a good look at her body)

(she knew her way around any ship and within seconds found the captains quarters)

(without glancing back she opened the door and let her self in making her self comfortable on one of the chairs)

(now it was only a matter of time before she had the ship in her command)

(after all she was willing to do anything to save her sister and her brother)

(even if that meant risking her life)

(as she posied herself on the chair the door swung open)

(grabbing her captains hat which she had placed in her coat pocket some time ago she placed it on her head)

(she didnt want to look like a fool when negociating)

(from what she had heard the brig isnt exactly the nicest place to find ones self) 


	159. Chapter 156

Part 156

A/n: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Sorry about how short and how it is lacking description.

(Port Royal)

(Ball Room)

(As the table colapsed bringing down Abby along with the beautiful prepared food and bottles of wine)

(Wood splinters flew in all dirrections)

(Wine sploshed along the ball room floor)

(The once white table cloths stained a deep red almost purple color)

(China plates smashed tiny china fragments littering the surrounding area)

(The woman dressed in rags stepped back giving a black toothy smile as she turned from Abby and made her way over to where Will and Fifi stood)

(Despite the noise and the fact that Abby's body had disappeared no one moved)

(Sure the guests, Governor Swann and the doctor turned to the table)

(However no one moved)

(Instead being the ever helpful people they are they chose to sit and stare watching as the neatly prepared table was destroyed)

(As the woman pulled Elizabeth from Will and placed her head on her lap she began to examin her)

Will: Tia how did you get here so quickly? Where are the rest of the crew?

(Will spoke quickly as he realized that it was Tia was had appeared)

Tia: Now be not the time to speak

(she responded as she reached into her pocket looking for a particular thing)

(a thing that had caused alot of trouble in the past and was about to cause some more)

(As Abby's eyes fluttered open she began to breathe her chest rising slowly and her lips parted)

(Her appearance was the same as when she had first entered the room)

(not a speck of blood or any sign of injury was present)

(other than the fact she was slightly dizzy from it all she was perfectly fine)

(As she heard the voices of Tia and Will she instantly snapped back)

(her head spinning in the direction of the voices)

(due to the large amount of mess and broken and destroyed objects and food littering the space around her she could not see any thing around her)

(no visible path was noticable either)

(she groaned rather loudly as she began to dig her way out of the mess)

(her body slightly exhausted, her head still spinning)

Abby: This is not how I planned this would turn out

(she muttered as her hand collided with a piece of broken glass)

(her deep red blood spilling out and causing her great pain)

(pulling back and wiping on the hem of her white shirt)

(she muttered a few curse words silently cursing everyone that came to mind)

(at this rate she would be lucky to make it to Will and Fifi)

(let alone save her brother and her crew) 


	160. Chapter 157

Part 157

A/n: Welcome Back Mrs.Sparrow - I'm so glad that you are back I was worried that you didn't like the story any more. To all of my other readers, what can I say? You guys are great you read my stories no matter what I write and you want long periods of time to read the next chapter. You all are fantastic!

(Port Royal)

(Bay)

(As Grant rowed the longboat against the strong current his eyes stared dead ahead)

(the sound of cannon fire could be heard as the fort fired at the two pirate ships that floated in their harbor)

(Grant however upon glancing did not reconize Abby's ship after all he never heard of what became of his eldest daughter)

(As his thoughts drifted towards his son he began to paddle faster)

(The long boat moving more rapidly against the current)

(His deep brown eyes which were clearly inherited by all three of his children were filled with a mixture of many emotions)

(his chin was set and determined)

(Determined for what?)

(Determined to prove his daughter that he was a changed man)

(he was not the druken father who every night abused his hardworking son)

(who ignored his baby daughter as she cried herself asleep)

(he was not the man who his eldest daughter had come home to find mistreating her brother)

(No he was a different man)

(One who loved all of his children and refused to touch a drop of alchol and Grant was going to prove it to her)

(even if he died in the process)

(nothing meant more to him any more than the love of his three children)

(those were the last thoughts that went through his mind as he climbed out of the long boat)

(not bothering to bring the small long boat safetly onto shore he abandoned the small boat)

(running far from the port heading as fast as his legs would take him in the direction of the tallest and most expensive house in the whole town)

(which was the only place with its lights on and could be seen from the bottom of the town)

(where the unthinkable was occuring)

(The Governor's mansion owned by none other than Governor Weatherby Swann) 


	161. Chapter 158

Part 158 

A/n: Ahh I can't believe it, I'm so close to reuniting J/E I can hardly wait!!! Oh and if any of you readers who are aware that the end is near. Believe that it will end "then they sail happily off together" you are sorely mistaken...well unless of course you are reading the happy ending version. Oh and if any of you are video makers...if you wouldn't mind making a pirate video for me using the scenes from the movie in the order I describe them. Scenes that I made up can't obviously be in it but if anyone wouldn't mind that would be AWEsome. Well I'm off to go and study for finals I have tommorow, friday and tuesday. After than the summer begins and I'll be free to write. Anyways enough of that on with the story mates. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

(Port Royal)

(Ball Room)

(Retrieving the object from deep within the confindes of her pocket)

(Tia Dalma placed the small bowl on the ground directly next to Elizabeth's head)

(Will looked at the bowl with a look at familiarity still a little confused at why this bowl was so important)

(Governor Swann on the other hand looked at the bowl quickly before thinking back to the pirate captain's confession)

(As Tia Dalma pulled out a bag of blue powder from her other pocket she wasted no time in tipping the entire contents into the empty bowl)

(Disgarding the container as she moved closer to Elizabeth)

(No one noticing as Abby crawled her way towards the group her hand still bleeding)

(It was a miracle she got out of that rubble and would rather not repeat how she got out let alone think about it)

(As she sat on the other side of Elizabeth she looked at Tia with curiousity)

(Suddenly Tia's hands darted from the bowl towards Elizabeth's head)

(In a strange pulling motion without making any contact with Elizabeth's head she pulled the air directly above it)

(As if she was pulling the very thoughts out of Elizabeth's head)

(In fact that was exactly what she was doing)

(Through Elizabeth's mind she was able to see the past, present, and the future through Elizabeth's eyes how she had, was currrently or will experience them)

(It was a truely remarkable power and no one would believe it unless they had whitnessed it)

(Just like Abby, Fifi, Will and Governor Swann were about to)

Tia: Ye see this powder and the air surrounding it be mixing they be representing the past, present and de future

Will: Who's past, present and future?

(He asked)

Tia: Her's o course and those she be connected ta, but ye all be involved and mr. turn-her I believe this be most important t' ye and miss raven

(She spoke nodding in the direction of Abby who currently sat cross-legged her injured palm resting in her lap)

(Giving a small nod in understanding Abby gave a small smile at Will and Fifi)

(Fifi and Will who had just acknowledged that Abby was in fact alive and well were currently staring at her in disbelief)

(Abby gave them a small wave accidently with her injured palm)

Abby: About that..

(she muttered realizing her mistake)

Tia: Enough of that look

(she interupted gesturing to the blue powder which was now swirling around turning to a deep red color with each spin)

(Suddenly the red powder sat dead still as an image formed)

-------------------------

(A fort was shown and two people stood at the top one was talking while the other was having difficulty breathing)

(Suddenly the person who appeared to be a woman fell from the fort landing in the sea below the crushing rocks everywhere)

(The image turned to a pirate handing his various effects to two naval people before diving in after the young woman)

**Their first meeting**

(Suddenly a chorus of drunken singing appeared)

(A burning fire brewing nicely in the center of the island a woman and a man singing a pirate song as they danced around the fire)

(Will watched in curiousity)

(He had always wondered what had occured between the pair on that marrooned island)

(After all Elizabeth had never meantioned it to him before)

(Suddenly the pair colapsed on the sand talking about who knows what and from what he could tell Elizabeth looked slightly interested as Jack's arm went around her neck)

**Their first night alone**

Jack: Curiousity, you're going to want to act on selfish impulse just because you want to

Elizabeth: You're going to want to know what it tastes like

(Governor Swann begun to splutter coughing furiously at his daughter's flirting with the pirate)

(Will on the other hand was cold)

(His eyes narrowed and deep with anger and hurt)

**Curiousity - First intimate scene**

Elizabeth: I always knew you were a good man

(she spoke receiving a small smile from him)

(Suddenly she reached up her lips making soft contact with his)

(her arms going around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist)

(This was the very image which haunted Will day and night the image he wish he had never whitness)

(Governor Swann on the other hand was red in the face his eyes wide at the prospect of his daughter kissing him)

(Abby merely smirked at the words good man not knowing what was going to happen next)

(Tia on the other hand was openly smiling her black teeth showing and her eyes sparkling with knowlege)

(As the kiss between Jack and Elizabeth broke apart by the sound of a clinking chain everyone except for Tia looked confused)

Abby: What happened?

Fifi: What was that noise?

(They both inquired)

Tia: Watch

(Tia spoke with a knowing look)

(Quietly they turned back to the bowl in time to watch as Elizabeth's hand brushed over the chains binding him to the mast of his own ship)

(If looks could kill the glare Abby was sending Elizabeth would be enough to make anyone go the the locker without a second question)

(As Elizabeth left Jack on his ship instead of showing another clip it went on to show Jack getting free of the handcuffs)

(This action puzzled Will)

(After all if Jack had gotten free from the chains then why didn't he just escape with the rest of them)

(The answer became immediantly clear as Jack unshealthed his sword and headed to the mouth of the large beast in fighting position)

(Jack had done what Elizabeth had said, he had gone down a hero)

**The Truth about the betrayal**

(Just as the next image was about to appear the door burst open revealing a group of people the contents of the bowl suddenly turning to water)


	162. Chapter 159

Part 159

A/n: Well before I start I'd like to give special thanks to Captain Uschi who made me a fanvid for my last chapter so that you all have a visual of the whole bowl thing. The video link can be found in my profile because links are not allowed in stories. However they could only do those scenes because the following are all created by my imagination. Well I found some time to write this on one of my stops from Orlando back home so I could charge and write, so here I am. Now on with the story, oh and in response to some of your reviews, yes I have seen AWE I saw it on May 24th 8pm. It was good but I was a bit disappointed with the ending, and that they got rid of all the JxE chemistry. Oh well now on with my version of Awe :P Enjoy!

(Port Royal)

(Town)

(Now Clara Sparrow had never enjoyed being dragged)

(In fact she loathed it from the moment Cutler Beckett laid a grimy paw on her)

(Now her she was being dragged through the town of Port Royal by one of the men from the ship)

(However all was not bleak for her)

(Instead the exact opposite)

(Her plan to trick the general were very successful and at that very moment she was in current position of the keys to her handcuffs and a small loaded pistol)

(Her sword had not been removed due to the stupidity of the general and his men)

General: Err Miss are those too tight?

(The general asked politely indicating the handcuffs)

(Even though he had only spent a short time with Clara he had found a soft spot for the beautiful Captain)

(Quickly realizing that if she complained he would realize that his key was missing she thought quickly looking around before turning to address him)

Clara: Don't have any sympathy for me General, after all it was you who put me in these

(she curtly replied before turning away from him and turning to the large door in front of her)

(Taking a deep breath and completely unaware of what was currently taking place on the other side)

(She fixed her hat looking straight holding her chin up high)

Clara: Something is going on in here

(Was the last thought that passed through her mind as the large oak doors opened and she was roughly pushed through into the grand mansion)

----------------------------

(All heads turned in the direction of the open door)

(Watching silently as a dozen soldiers poured into the ball room a female hostage in front of the men)

(Her long black hair blowing loosely behind her)

(Her brown eyes hidden behind her captain's hat)

(Without waiting for any orders the general grabbed Clara from the hands of soldier and dragged her towards where Elizabeth lay)

(Keeping her a few feet away from them)

(Drawing a small blade he passed it a few inches away from her neck as to not cut her but as a warning)

(She sighed at the general's poor attempt)

(Her eyes still down)

(Abby on the other hand was looking at Clara with a look of familiarity but due to the fact Clara's face was hidden she could not identify her)

(Just as Governor Swann was about to speak up and resume command the door leading to the back garden flew open)

(Wind and rain flew in along with one solemn man)

(A man who was grinning smugly as he surveyed the scene in front of him to his liking)

(His dull eyes sparkling with greed as he threw off his coat and addressed the General the door flying closed behind him)

Man: General Matthews bring Ms. Sparrow here

(Abby looked at the man about to say "its ms. Raven)

(When the general pulled Clara in the direction of Beckett)

(It still not clicking in Abby's dizzy head she looked at Tia who was smiling yet again before looking back at the man)

Clara: Beckett

(she muttered through clenched teeth looking up at the man who imprisoned her)

Beckett: My my don't you look like a sight, Captaining your sister's ship I heard. I see you are following the example your brother, sister and father all followed. Might I inform you that only leads to your head in the hangman's noose.

(he said snidely as he whipped off her hat)

(her black hair spilling more freely as she looked up at the man she loathed with her large chocolate brown eyes)


	163. Author's Note

**When Love Intervenes**

_A Note from the Author_: As the end of this story and the sequel quickly approaches a few questions have come to mind. The first concerning this current story. Would any of you like me to write a version of this story in paragraph form with descriptions and what not or just have this version. Secondly for the sequel would you like me to continue to write in this format or change to a paragraph form.

The choice is all yours, you can pm or submit a review with a quick note telling me of your vote. Thanks for reading.

Take Care,

Perfect Pirate Captain


	164. Chapter 160

Part 160 

A/n: For the purpose of this story, Jack is 30. Elizabeth is 24. Abby is 21. Clara is 15. This is dedicated to Florencia. Would any of you mind if I wrote the sequel like this? Enjoy!!!

(Port Royal)

(Governor's Mansion)

(Ballroom)

(Clara glanced up at Beckett her eyes filled with deep hatred)

(He smirked at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes narrowed)

(Teasingly knowing full well that two guards were behind Clara he reached up)

(His hands brushing her face so gently gliding her features with the utmost care almost lovingly)

Clara; Get your hand away from me!

(she cried slapping away his hand)

(His locked eyes didn't leave hers)

Beckett: What is the matter? Is Miss. Clara Sparrow afraid?

(he remarked teasingly his hand reaching up once more)

Abby: Don't you dare touch my sister!

(she shouted her bloody hand reaching for her sword)

(Drawing it threateningly)

(Clara spun around towards Abby at the word "sister")

(She looked at Abby in disbelief)

(After all it had been 10 years since they had last seen one another)

(Abby still remembered the day she left her home, at the age of 11, Clara was only 5 at the time)

(As the two sisters stood there in silence staring at one another in disbelief they both smiled)

(Beckett looked from Abby to Clara a deadly smirk on his face as he begun to speak)

Beckett: My my don't you both look like a sight for sore eyes, both spitting images of your mother

(his voice curt and dripping with venom)

Beckett: Oh how I remember your mother. The news of her dying travelled quickly, I remember driving this very sword..

(he patted the sword on his belt)

Beckett: ..through the only man that could save her. But the truth is that nothing, not even the medicine that he was carrying, could have saved her. For she died of a broken heart. A heart which you destroyed.

(he announced cruely pointing to Abby)

Fifi: That is absurbed, you lying bastard!

(Fifi exclaimed standing up for her captain)

(Abby on the other hand was frozen on spot, his words cutting through her like a dagger)

(Beckett laughed at the sight of Abby before continuing)

Beckett: You destroyed her heart when you left home, she thought she failed you. Turns out you are a failure, all three of you only she wasn't the main reason. Your worthless father contributed.

(Tears begun to roll down the faces of Abby and Clara)

(He had cut them deep)

(The wound which he had made may never heal for true enough they had all disappointed their grandfather but they had made their mother proud)

(silence)

(Will and Fifi looked back at Elizabeth not wanting to be involved yet their cheeks redding)

(Tia sat gravely on the ground she knew what was going to happen)

(The rest of the guests looked absolutely petrified)

Clara: DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT

(she screamed drawing the pistol which she had stolen along with the keys)

(In mere seconds she undid her handcuffs tossing them to the ground)

Beckett: Oh but it is true did you not know what he did to your brother?

Clara: ENOUGH!

(She pointed the pistol at Beckett)

Clara: Killing you would make me just as bad as you...but frankly I don't give a damn

(and with that she fired)

(the shot ringing in the ball room as the door flew open yet again and another person stepped onto the battle field)


	165. Chapter 161

Part 161 

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews, so many of you reviewed considering a smaller number of hits. I found a moment between my chores so here I am. Oh and to those planning on reading the sequel, I have a title for it which I am finally happy on. I can't reveal it because it would give some things away. Anyways enjoy!

(Port Royal)

(Ballroom)

(As the man stepped into the room the first thing that he suddenly became aware of was the loud ringing of a pistol being fired)

(A man falling to the ground as the bullett made contact)

(His uniform a blood red as the blood flowed freely out of his chest)

(Clara dropped the pistol realizing the moment she fired the pistol what she had done)

(She had killed someone Only not only did she do that)

(She killed the wrong man)

(The man currently lying on the floor of the ballroom was the very general who had been so kind towards her and who she had tricked the keys from)

(He had dived in front of the bullett saving the life of Lord Cutler Beckett)

(Now here he lay gasping for his last breath)

(Hot tears rolled down Clara's cheeks as she watched the mans bloody chest cease to rise)

(Anger boiling inside of her as she glanced at Beckett)

(Daggers being fired at him as the large grin on his face widened at the sight of the dead man)

Beckett: My my don't you have such terrible aim

(he said with an cruel laugh as he swiftly kicked the body of the general out of his path)

(Grimacing slightly as a faint spot of blood stained his shiny black shoes)

(Beckett's eyes suddenly darted in the direction of the door as it slammed closed)

(There standing their silently a look of hatred on his face was none of than...)

Beckett: Ahh Mr. Sparrow it is so nice of you to join us

(Everyone turned in the direction of the door)

(Abby scowled slightly at the person standing there)

(Tia merely smirked as her eyes stole a quick glimpse at Beckett's sword)

(The guards stepped back all turning back to Beckett)

(All awaiting his next orders)

(The hot tears still rolling down Clara's cheeks but she quickly became aware of them a brushed them away)

(The man gave a small smile in Abby and Clara's direction before looking at Beckett and acknowledging his statement with a mere nod)

Beckett: I do believe we have some buisness to attend to which was never quite finished all those years back

(he said in a casual voice)

Man: That we do

(he started before briskly walking towards Beckett)

Man: So you were the one who killed her

(Beckett gave a hearty laugh)

Beckett: Of course not

Man: But you killed the doctor, the very doctor who was not only the only person who could save her but my best friend

Beckett: Interesting choice of friends, after all what pirate is friends with a doctor

Man: What member of the East Indian Trading company in infact creates one of the greatest pirates to sail the ocean?

(he countered)

(As he stood directly in front of Beckett waiting for a smart response)

Beckett: Indeed

(Was the only response he was given before Beckett in a quick motion drew his sword and slashed at the man)


	166. Chapter 162

Part 162 

A/n: Sorry I took so long, some of my friends asked me to write a POTC fanfic with them in it. I might post it on here if anyone is interested in reading it. Enjoy! and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

(Port Royal)

(Elizabeth's Unconcious State of Mind)

(She wasn't too sure where she was but she guessed by the rough town that she was in Tortuga)

(As she looked around she saw the town was very different to when she last saw it)

(In fact it sort of looked newer and cleaner if that was possible)

(A collection of small bruised houses surrounded her)

(One particular one caught her eye)

(It was the smallest and in the worst condition)

(The only appealing thing about the house was the bright green crooked shaped door)

(Suddenly from the corner of her honey brown eyes she caught sight of a scrawny teenager running through the streets)

(His short thick black hair stood out against his pale white skin)

(His large chocolate brown eyes scanning the town)

(His oversized clothes loosely hung to his body)

(A small ringing from the gingling of the few coins he had in his pocket could be heard)

(Watching the path the young boy took she couldn't help but follow him)

(Following curiously as he entered the house with the bright green door)

(The windows were boarded up so she couldn't see into the house)

(Had there been no boards she doubted from the sight of the rest of the house)

(That the windows would have been in a good condition)

(As she stood in front of the door silently she quickly glanced around her)

(She was alone in the town)

(Before she realized what she was doing she reached out and grabbed the wooden door knob)

(Turning the knob she allowed herself into the house)

(The light from outside rushing into the house)

(Filling the dark, what appeared to be kitchen, with a sudden burst of light)

(Her eyes scanned the small kitchen for the young boy)

(However she soon realized that she was alone in the kitchen and he was no where to be found)

(Yet this fact did not stop her)

(Instead it seemed to make her more eager to find the young pale child)

(Closing the door behind her she made her way further into the house)

(With each step the fear of what lay hidden in the house vanishing)

(She found herself releasing the breath she did not know she had held in moments ago)

(As a small ray of light peeked in from the corner of a boarded up side window)

(Elizabeth stopped for a moment)

(The light had revealed a small badly constructed staircase to her right)

(While to her left a small room could be seen)

(Directly in front of her if she continued to walk down the corridor was another room)

(She stood silently)

(Listening intently for the slightest sounds to direct her)

(A faint cough came from her left)

(She spun around and found her self facing a beaten up brown door, barely hanging on it's hinges)

(A brass knob sticking out from the right hand side of the door gleamed at her appealingly)

(Without wasting a second she reached out and pulled open the door)

(Taking a subconcious note of the creaking as it opened)

(However the creaking and the state of the door were not on her mind at the current moment in time)

(For standing in the center of the room was the dark-haired boy)

(Towering over what appeared to be a...cradle???)

(True enough from the small giggles that left the cradle there was in fact a small baby resting inside)

(The young boy watched the child protectively as he made faces at the baby)

(Elizabeth smiled as she made her way over to them)

(The boy didn't seem to notice her nor did the baby for that matter)

(Instead the pair continued to play happily without even looking in Elizabeth's direction)

(As she turned to leave, happily for some reason knowing that the boy was safe)

(She heard the front door to the house swing open)

(The door hitting something rather hard causing the sound to fill the house)

(She watched as the boy jumped back in a combination of horror and shock)

(The baby stopped giggling and instead begun to wail)

(The boy ignored the baby and instead ran straight for the door)

(Thoughts and questions ran through Elizabeth's head)

Elizabeth: Was the boy not supposed to be here?????

(She wondered as she ran after the scrawny kid)

Male Voice: BOY! WHERE ARE YE, YE LAZY WORTHLESS PIECE OF NOTHING

(A horrfying voice screamed causing Elizabeth to cringe as a shiver passed through her)

Boy: I'm..I'm here Sir

(The boy squeaked out as he made his way over to the man)

(The darkness making it impossible to see the features of the man which left Elizabeth wondering)

Male Voice: What were ye doing over there!

(he exclaimed)

Boy: Err...I was..um...just getting some water sir

(He lied trying to hide the fact that he was in fact playing with the baby)

(The man took a large step forward making him look even more menacing)

(The boy seemed to quake in his boots at the sight of the overpowering man)

(Catching both Elizabeth and the boy of guard the man drew back his arm and brought it down on the boy)

(Causing the boy to go flying before landing a few feet away on the other side of the room)

(She watched and listened in horror as the boy howled in pain clutching his arm close to his chest)

Man: Don't ye ever dare lie t' me again boy or it'll be more than your arm I be hurting

Boy: I..IIII..was playing with Clara sir

(he said in a whisper)

(Elizabeth froze)

Elizabeth: What did he just say?? Clara??? No it can't be!! That can't be!

(The man, if possible, seemed to get even more angry)

Man: How many times 'ave I told ye to stay away from her!

Boy: she was...she was crying

(he spoke up trying to justify himself)

Man: Oh my she was crying, you're such a big pansy, of course she was crying she is a bloody baby

(he yelled as he walked towards the boy and grabbed him by his shirt)

(The boy naturally begun to kick and scream, fidgeting to desperately get free)

(Reaching into the boy's pockets with his free hand he pulled out the few coins that the boy had)

Man: WHat's this! I send you to work and after a month ye come back with this! How are we all supposed to live on this!

(He cried dropping the boy onto the hard ground directly beneath him)

(Leaping to his feet the boy took a step backwards from the man)

(Standing up as tall as he possibly could he begun to speak)

Boy: Maybe if you stopped drinking our money away, we might be able to live properly

(he said without stuttering)

(Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth)

(True enough she applauded him for standing up to the man yet she knew at that point in time it was a very foolish thing to do)

(The man's eyes begun to pop in fury his cheeks turning red with anger)

(Before the boy knew what was happening the man grabbed him roughly and flung him straight for the wall)

(The frail form of the boy seemed to crumble almost instantly)

(Sickingly cracks filled the room accompined by the boy's cries and hollers of pain)

Man: YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ALCOHOL! WELL HERE TRY SOME!

(he yelled withdrawing a full bottle of rum from within his coat pocket)

(With out a moment of consideration he threw the bottle at the child)

Elizabeth: NO!

(She screamed but no one seemed to hear her desperate plea)

(The bottle impacting the boy's forehead with a powerful force)

(Causing the glass bottle to break on contact and spill the amber liquid)

(A large deep cut appeared and blood suddenly let loose)

(Rushing out of the cut and soaking his hair and face)

(The boy had passed out a few seconds ago and his head had fallen onto the ground)

(The amber liquid making a pool around his head as it combined with his blood)

(That was the last image running through Elizabeth's mind as she screamed and eventually darkness over came her)


	167. Chapter 163

Part 163 

Author's Note: Well this chapter is about someone who has been forgotten for many chapters, however not forgotten anywhere else. It is about time we all find out where I left our poor pirate captain, so we shall venture back to him. He was last on chapter 149 (If you would like to go back and re-read) anyways we left him on the dutchmen. He was with Sao Feng, who had just cut him on his arm, proving that he was still human unlike the dutchmen crew. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.

(Middle of the Ocean)

(Dutchmen)

(As Sao Feng drew his blade back from the very spot in which he had nicked the flesh from Jack's arm)

(He stepped back grinning)

(Blood begun to rush out of the cut causing a flash of confusion to appear on Jack's face)

(After all, wasn't it true that the captain of the Flying Dutchmen was immortal and invincible to all human wounds)

(Jack took a step backwards also, his hand going to his cut, resting softly on it)

(Taking his deep sea blue eyes from his cut he looked up)

(His confused eyes meeting the sparkling with laughter eyes belonging to Sao Feng)

Sao Feng: Ye see Sparrow, you can receive mortal wounds, although they can not kill you they can cause you great pain

Jack: Obviously

(He said saracastically, his voice cold and heart, as he indicated his arm)

Sao Feng: Care to know why?

(He asked with a smirk, enjoying the fact that he had the upper hand)

Jack: Do tell

Sao Feng: Davy Jones was a man scorned by love, so much that in the end he cut out his heart. Unlike him..

(He started but was soon interupted by a rather impatient Jack)

Jack: I didn't cut out my heart, so I dont recieve the, how should I put it, benefits?

(He remarked crossing his arms)

Sao Feng: Close, but alas no

Jack: Oh?

(Sao's crew stood waiting for the key word)

(Jack's crew on the other hand had disappeared below deck long ago)

Sao Feng: As I was saying, Davy Jones cut out his heart because he loved a woman, who was as ever changing as the sea, so one moment she was no longer in love with him. When he found this out, he cut out his heart and locked it **away**

(Sao's crew leaving on the key word knowing full well their captain would not be harmed)

(Jack sighed getting bored and not bothering to notice Sao's crew or the lack of his)

Sao Feng: Ya see Sparrow, he was not loved in return

(He explained seeing Jack's blank expression)

(Sighing at Jack who still looked confused he begun to walk away)

(Stopping as he passed Jack to whispered into Jack's ear a few words that would haunt him at nights)

Sao Feng: _But you are_


	168. Chapter 164

Part 164

Author's Note: Well the ending is closer than the last chapter. I promise this story will end, and that I'm not making up anything new on the way. I am merely sticking to my storyline so that everything ends as planned. Thank you all of my dedicated reviewers and readers. Without all of you I don't know if I would have been inspired to continue to write. I know that there is some mistake with the chapters because some of you couldn't review last chapter. Anyways Enjoy! REALLY LONG CHAPTER :)

(Port Royal)

(Ballroom)

(As the blade, in the current possesion of Beckett, sliced at the man with a deadly force)

(With such speed and such skill that it was impossible not to hit the man)

(The man was fully aware of this fact and with the current time provided the man could not do much)

(Making a split second decision he did the only thing he could do)

(Shift his position so that the blade wouldn't do too much damage to his person)

(Though the cut was not deadly it made a large gash across his right arm causing his right arm to go numb)

(The man took a step backwards his left arm going subconciously to hold his bleeding arm)

(Beckett took a menacing step forward a smirk on his pale face clearly visible)

Beckett: My My if I knew it was going to be this easy I would have killed you when I killed your wife

(Simulatiously four jaws dropped to the ground)

(None of them belonging to Grant)

(No he looked at Beckett in pure disbelief the part of him believing Beckett becoming angry)

(While Beckett stood there smiling happily at the memory he was about to share)

Beckett: I remember it like it was yesterday

(He begun telling the tale as if it was one of the happiest moments anyone should have in their life time)

Grant: You didn't kill Elena, she died from a deadly virus

(he spoke firmly not allowing him to continue)

(Tears pricking at his eyes at the thought of his once beautiful and always full-of-life, wife)

Beckett: Oh but I did

(He correct Grant, in a very convincing voice which caused Grant to pause)

(The anger leaving him with in seconds, only to be replaced with sorrow as he looked down at the floor)

(Beckett gave a small chuckle at his enemies weakness)

Grant: How?

(He asked his throat dry and voice nigh but a whisper)

Beckett: You remember the witch who was supposed to help save her?

(Grant nodded finding that his voice was unable to sound)

(His thoughts travelling back to the witch who had, what appeared to have run away, leaving him with no hope of saving his wife)

Beckett: Well, imagine my luck when I just happened to be walking by that very street in which the witch just happened to pass as she left to deliver the potion

(Grant looked up, his eyes widening)

Beckett: You see this sword in my hand, this is the very sword I used to kill the witch with

(He said with a cruel laugh)

(The entire room silent as they looked at Beckett in disgust)

(Abby was the first to speak up)

Abby: YOU BLOODY BASTARD, YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!

(She shouted stepping forward, her voice cold and filled with raw anger)

Beckett: Oh I can't take all the credit now can I, who was it who, how should I put it, caused Elena to fall even more ill?  
Who was it, that at the very moment she seemed to be getting better, saw fit to leave their poor mother and run off to become a pirate

(He said snidly at Abby)

(A large grin on his face as he watched Abby's face fill with horror and pale at the thought)

Grant: Why you heartless man! She had nothing to do with anything!

(Grant cried as he lunged at Beckett)

(His intentions that only of revenge and his move blind and unaware)

(Tia Dalma looked down suddenly she knew what was about to transpire in the next few minutes)

(She could not intervenes for it was their destiny, a destiny that fate had planned out for them)

(In a quick move unseen by Grant, Beckett withdrew his gun)

(Cocking it within mere seconds he shot directly at Grant's chest)

(The gun shot echoing in the silent room)

(Everyone looking from Beckett to Grant and so forth)

(A man slipping into the room going unnoticed as he made his way over to Will and Fifi)

(As the bullett pierced Grant's chest he found himself falling backwards)

(The impact causing him to hit the ground so firmly that he could feel a few bones crack)

(The gun which he always kept in his pocket for safety falling out and landing by his left side)

(Blood begun to pour of his chest as his breathing becoming more forced with each passing second)

Clara: FATHER NO!

(Clara cried rushing forward only to be stopped by Tia Dalma who had stood solemly next to her and Abby)

Tia: Ye must not interfer child

Clara: How can I not!??!?!? He just confessed to murdering my mother and he just shot my father!

(She cried)

Tia: Just watch and ye will see

(She said softly understanding what she must be going through)

(Abby standing their quietly, her face blank and lacking any expression whatsoever)

Beckett: Ya see Sparrow, you can't win, your kind never does, never will and never has

(He spoke to Grant as he walked over to Grant's right side)

(With each step he took it seemed as if Grant's breathing became more harsh)

(A few more seconds passed before Beckett soon found himself less than a few feet away from Grant)

(With the ability to tower of him as if looking down at him in pity)

Beckett: You know it is too bad that Elena died so soon

Grant: Murdered

(He corrected with dificulty)

Beckett: Indeed, it is such a shame, I would have imagined that she would have made a good wife, after all why did she marry someone such as your self. You probably threatened her being the pirate you are. Although being a whore Grant: She...was...not..a...WHORE!

(he exclaimed)

Beckett: Oh thats right, but you treated her as one, after all wasn't she the daughter of a rich lord, highly respected until she married you, she must have been a whore, after all don't you have THREE children, and what you were only married around 3 years.

Grant: Don't...you...dare...talk..about he..heher..like..that...we...were...ma..mamarr..married..for..fourteen...years..and.  
I...III...Loved...herr...still..doo

(He choked out a few tears rolling down his cheeks)

Beckett: Oh really? I guess time flies by when you never leave the bedroom

(He said with a cruel laugh waiting for a response)

(Only Gran't wasn't about to give him that satisifaction)

(Instead he rolled over onto his left side and using his left hand he grabbed the pistol)

(Before Beckett had time to move out of the way)

(Grant cocked the pistol and shot)

(Hitting Beckett directly in his heart, killing him instantly)

(His body falling to the ground that second, dead with a smile on his face)

(Tia moved her arm)

Tia: Now go, both of ye

(She spoke quietly to Abby and Clara)

(Clara without wasting another second sped off in the direction of her dying father)

(Abby going much slower but heading towards him nonetheless)

Clara: Father! Father!

(She cried more tears rolling down her pale cheeks as the wound became clearer)

(Falling to her knees as she reached him)

Clara: Father, please don't die

(She pleaded)

(he gave her a small smile)

Grant: Clara, please..listen..to..me

(He said in an almost whisper)

(She gave a small nod her hot tears landing on him)

Grant: Please..don.tt..cry..for..mme..I..ded.deserve..this..fa...fate

(he continued)

Clara: No you don't! You did nothing wrong!

Grant: Yes I did..child, when..your..mother..died II...was a..bad..father to..you..and Jack

(He whispered tears rolling down his cheeks at the memory)

Grant: You..wer.re...so..oo..young

Clara: Father, don't its okay I understand, please dont cry

(She pleaded hating to see her father this way)

(Abby arriving seconds later as she sat on the oposite side of her father)

(Watching the scense solemly her expression blank)

Grant: Give..mmmy...love ..and.app..apol..ooogies to..Jaaack..for me. Tell, Tell..hhim..to..too..always..follow..his...his heart be..cause it..w..ill lea..ddd..himm.to...tr.truee..grea..reatness... My...ddear, Clara, as..my ll..last..act..acct.  
pplease...takke...my..shipp...youuu..will kno..ow..whherre..too.f..find..it. Yoou...arre..now the capptainnn..

(He finished with great dificulty a small amount of blood leaving the corner of his mouth)

(Clara simply nodded)

(No words could come to her just tears seemed to fall)

(Grant gave his youngest, a small smile before he finally turned over to his eldest daughter)

Grant: Abigail

(He started)

(After all he hadn't seen to her in ten years let alone spoken her)

(Last time he had seen her she was still a child of eleven years old)

(She had run away and joined a pirate ship and had been sailing the seas ever since)

(The call of the sea runs in the family and it was a call no one in the family can ever resist for long)

(She gave him a small nod in regnociation)

Grant: Oh..My..darlling..Abiigaill..so mann.yy yeaarrs..iits..been...yoouu..look so mucch...likee youurr mootherr..myyy child.

(She gave another nod)

(Not quite knowing what to say)

(After all when she had run away her family had still been living in the mansion her mother inherited)  
(Only to find out a few months later that her mother had died and that her father, brotherand sister had been kicked out)

(Then when she finally made her way to where they were now staying, Tortuga)

(She ran to the house only to find her father beating her brother and her sister crying)

(Ever since that day she had changed her name and never returned)

(She had cut her self off from the rest of the family and never spoke of what she saw to anyone)

Grant: Abby

(He whispered tears rolling down his face)

Grant: Pleasee..forggive..mmee..foorr evverrything...I knoww...thhhhatt...yoouu wonnntt ever forget...but ppllease.  
underrstannd...I amm a..channgged...man

(She gave another nod)

Grant: I neverr..wannt.tted..to..hurrrt...anny..oof...yoouu

(His breath was becoming incredibly short and more blood was leaving the side of his mouth)

(She nodded once more after all she couldnt think of anything else to say)

Grant: I..I love you...allways..havee..e..mmyy..ddaughhter...andd...allwaysss..willl

(They made eye contact)

(Their indentical pair of chocolate brown eyes now filled with tears)

Grant: Sa...sayy..sommetthing..

(He pleaded)

(Tears running down her face suddenly unable to stop)

Abby: Father

(She croaked having not said the word in over ten years)

(Suddenly he let out a violent cough)

(He had only seconds left to live and he knew it)

(Suddenly the fact that her father, in spite of what she had seen him do, was still the man who cared for her from the moment she was born, was currently dying)

(She knew what he had done was wrong and he knew that as well and well she was never going to see him again and that thought alone temporary rid her of his sins)

Abby: Father no!! Dont die!!

(She pleaded)

Grant: Abigal...nneever...sttopp...bbeeeing...yooourrseelllf

(He whispered before his eyes finally fell shut)

(His lungs gave their final breath)

(His heart gave it's last beat and his body finally went limp)

(Abby looked at her father her eyes widdened and more tears seemed to fall)

Abby: Please, no your not dead. I forgive you damn it. I forgive you. Father don't die.

(She cried as she burried her face into his chest and cried her heart out)

(Her father was dead and he never got to learn that she forgave him for everything)

(No he would die believing that his daughter still hated him) 


	169. Chapter 165

Part 165

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for being so patient, for reading, reviewing, saving this story to your favorites, and hello to all new readers. I try to reply to all my reviews, so please if you review anonymously, please leave an email for me to contact you back.

(Black Pearl)

(Ocean)

(The night was dark, and the sun long gone, the deck was abandoned save for Abby Raven)

(Instead, she sat on the black railing of the ship, the wind in her hair, and salty tears running down her faces)

(The last hour had been a blur to her; Tia arriving, the black pearl, everyone getting on board, Elizabeth and Will, being pulled away from her father)

(She sighed as she turned her body around so that she lay the length of the rail)

(Without thinking, she raised her hands to her hair and undid her pony tail, allowing a curtain of hair to cover her)

(Oh how she wished something would cover her)

(But she knew that would never happen)

(Her father, her only father, was gone, dead, and she never had the chance to forgive him, and now...she never would)

(And only recently, she had heard what had happened to her only brother)

(It was true, her family was falling apart, all she really had left was her sister Clara)

(She shut her eyes tightly, forcing another two tears to fall from her face)

Will: Tia, why on earth don't Elizabeth and I just stay in the _Captain's _quarters?

(The faint voice of Will reached her ears from the other side of the deck)

Tia: I told ye, the Captain's quarters must be abandoned, now do not question me, she be down stairs still unconscious, with the crew, go rest now.

(Will opened his mouth once more to speak, but shut it quickly and headed for the stairs instead)

(Abby raised her head slightly, her eyes glancing for a second at Tia, before she turned her head to face The Raven, her beloved ship, her home and sanctuary for as long as she could she could remember)

(Soft footsteps made their way over to her, she didn't need to look up to know who they belonged to)

Clara: Abby? Are you okay?

(She asked maternally)

(Abby swung her legs over the water, so that she was now facing her sister)

(She gave her a small smile before she answered)

Abby: Yes, I'm fine

(Clara returned the smile)

Clara: We shall save him I promise

Abby: I know

(She whispered as she hopped off the rail)

(Clara didn't respond)

(Instead the two sisters, walked back together silently towards The Raven)

(Where they each clung to a rope and swung over to the ship)

(Night was approaching, and the girls were tired, however their lives would not be the ones changed on this dark december night)

(No, the people about to have their lives changed forever didn't know it yet)

(Only one single soul did, and she was well aware of that fact as she climbed up the mast of the Black Pearl, and sat in the crows nest)

(Her eyes closing, for tonight, there would be too much to see)

Woman: For now, destiny shall come true

(And with that, she gave a black tooth grinned and drifted into a slumber)


	170. Chapter 166

Part 166

Author's Note: I'm trying to get back into the swing of updating more regularly and staying on track with my story-line. So here is the next chapter as promised.

(Elizabeth's State of Unconsciousness)

(Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly, breathing in deeply)

(She didn't recognize where she was)

(All she knew was she was sitting on the side of a king-size bed)

(She was facing the opposite direction to the door leading out of the room)

(In front of her was a large set of white draping curtains that appeared to cover a pair of doors)

(Curious she tried to stand up and investigate)

(However, when she attempted to lift herself, a weight that she could not account for, pulled her back down towards the bed)

(Sweat beads ran down her forehead confusing her)

Elizabeth: Since when had it been so difficult for me to get up?

(She wondered to herself, placing her hands on either side of the bed)

(Taking a deep breath she pushed hard on the bed, forcing her body up)

(Only for her arms to give in and for her body to come crashing down)

(Unfortunately for her, unlike the previous attempt, she did not hit the bed as she fell back down)

(Instead her body clattered to the ground rather painfully)

(Her right hand darting to her stomach before she realized what she was doing)

(Her eyes widening as it hit her)

Elizabeth: I'm...pregnant...

(She whispered in disbelief, her eyes widening and tears stinging her eyes)

(The truth was plain for her to see, her stomach had an oversized bump)

(She brought her legs to her chest as best as she could careful not to squash her stomach as more tears fell)

(Suddenly, a blinding light entered the room, as one of the doors in front of her opened and the white curtains moved)

(Elizabeth didn't glance up until she heard _his_ voice)

Voice: Lizzie...are you okay?

(He asked concerned as he moved closer to her)

(Her head jerked up so fast she almost received whiplash)

(The sunlight flooded into the room and surrounded him, making him look more like an angel than anything)

(He bared resemblance to a Greek God in her opinion, with his large golden smile, and big bright eyes)

(The light seemed to reflect more on his clothes though)

(Instead of wearing his usual pirate get-up, he wore an over sized white top complete with a loosely fitting pair of white pants)

(She blinked a couple of times)

Elizabeth: Could that really be him? Her angel in her time of need?

(These thoughts ran in circles through her head making her feel slightly dizzy)

Elizabeth: Jack

(She whispered aloud)

(His grin seemed to grow bigger if possible as he knelt down in front of her)

(Not quite touching her, but ever so close, she could feel his presence in front of her)

(He hadn't aged a single day since she had last seen him, so full of life, so free, so happy)

Jack: Come, I have something to show you

(He spoke softly, standing up and outstretching his hand to her)

(She paused for a moment)

Elizabeth: Please don't be a dream

(She whispered so quietly even he couldn't hear her)

(Then, she sucked in her breath and reached out)

(As their hands met, Elizabeth felt slightly dizzy, he pulled her up gently so that she was able to balance on her own two feet)

(Only, when he released her for a moment, she begun to wobble, her body threateningly moving from side to side)

(Worried her eyes glanced down at the ground beneath her, it was only then did she realized what she was wearing)

(It was a long plain white dress, made in a similar fashion to what Jack was wearing)

(As her body swayed more dangerously)

(Her eyes widened uncertain of what to do)

(Finally her feet gave in and she tipped to the side)

(Gravity was against her and she fell quickly; Jack was quicker)

(He caught her in his arms and brought her close to his chest)

(Her hair flowing behind her loosely like the leaves of a tree on a windy day)

(He was warm, he was safe, he was there)

(He glanced down at her, their eyes met for a brief second causing a smile to appear on her own lips)

(Then slowly he placed her back onto the ground, taking her hand quickly incase she fell)

Jack: Come

(He repeated, leading her through the curtains and out of the door)

(She stepped cautiously, her eyes failing her as the blinding light of the sun made it difficult to see anything)

(She was completely trusting him, no inch of her doubted him for a second, this was Jack, she was certain of it)

(As her eyes adjusted and she got glimpse of where she was, she stopped walking)

(Her eyes widening and her free hand moved to her open mouth)

Elizabeth: It's...beautiful

(She said aloud to herself)

(For she stood on what appeared to be the roof of a stone castle)

(Small waist high grey stone walls stood a good number of meters ahead of her, and even further away from her were two separate walls on either side of her)

(Long green ivy ran up and down the side of the walls, three of the most lovely flowers bloomed from a small bush in the right hand corner of the left wall)

(Lurking just beyond the walls, she could see the horizon, where the sun was just beginning to set, and the calm waves brushed against the soft sandy beach the castle overlooked)

(It was the kind of setting that only belonged in fairy-tales, it was too good to be true)

(The hand still holding Jack's was released as he moved closer to her)

(He stood silently behind her, pulling her back into his arms, not wanting to ruin her moment)

(Then, ever so slightly, as her eyes were still fixed on the spectacular view ahead of her)

(It only seemed to become even more amazing when Jack buried his face in her neck, his lips a few inches away from her right ear)

Jack: Lizzie, are you ready?

(He whispered into her ear, not hurrying her the slightest)

Elizabeth: Mhm

(She muttered enjoying the closeness for fear he might vanish any second)

(He pulled away to her great distress and took her hand again, leading her towards her left)

(She followed once more, not caring where he took her, as long as she was with him)

(As he led her, she suddenly felt something cold beneath her feet)

(Confused she glanced down, only to find, the soft red petal of a rose)

(She looked back up at him puzzled)

Elizabeth: Jack, where are we going?

Jack: You'll see

(He replied with a bounce in his tone)

(He took her further to the left where she found more rose petals beneath her)

(More and more and more, everywhere)

(They stopped walking suddenly)

(She glanced around, she could feel no petals beneath her feet)

(Yet, petals were surrounded all around them, in what appeared to be a large circle)

(Spinning around to face him, she opened her mouth to question him)

(But he was too quick for her, and dipped her slightly)

(His lips were on hers within a second)

(Tears rolled down her face, and her arms moved to wrap around his neck)

(Hundreds of emotions flowed inside of her making her feel weak)

(They shared a kiss that only true lovers could share, the kind of kiss that only belonged in romance novels)

(It was long and beautiful, and as he pulled away finally, they glanced into either others eyes)

(He smiled at her with his warm chocolate brown orbs, and opened his mouth to speak)

Jack: Happy...

(He begun, but never got to finish)

(As she was forced back into the world of reality)

(Awoken by her own desperate cries)


End file.
